


Johnsel and Gretlock

by MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time, Fluff, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Internal Dialogue, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Oral Sex, Outdoor Survival, Pathdorable, Pathdorkable, SMUFFY, Sex for Money, Smut, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: This is a re-telling of the classic fairy tale Hansel and Gretel, featuring our favorite boys.Our cast:Sherlock...........StraightShooter(MsLadySmith)John.................MoonShineDMycroft.............MoonShineDGreg.................StraightShooter(MsLadySmith)Other characters will be identified in each chapter





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Mycroft, but we can't afford to support him any longer." Mummy Holmes sighs. "Ever since your father died, things have been tight. Now that Sherlock is old enough, he needs to either contribute to the family financially, or marry, if he wants to stay. Since he refuses either, there's no other choice."

Mycroft shakes his head. "But Mummy..."

"No arguments. You are the man of the house, so you need to handle this. I don't care how you do it, but you need to ensure he will not return." She can't bring herself to tell Mycroft to kill his brother, but it is implied in her tone, and the look of shock on Mycroft's face proves she had gotten the point across.

That evening after dinner, Mycroft hands his brother a cup of hot cocoa. Sherlock sees it as an extravagant gesture, but Mummy and Mycroft know the truth of it - a hefty dose of a sleeping draught has been added to the cocoa. Sherlock is soundly asleep within minutes of finishing it. With a nod of his head, Mycroft scoops his unconscious brother up and carries him to the carriage. A few hours later, Mycroft pulls the horse to a stop, and climbs out of the carriage. He looks around the area and spots a shallow cave along the edge of the treeline. Scooping his still-slumbering brother from the seat, he carries him to the cave, and settles him in the corner, tucking his coat tightly around him. He tucks a small bag under his arm, containing a loaf of bread, a flask of whiskey, and a small knife. Mycroft had penned a letter earlier, explaining his actions, and tucked the letter into Sherlock's coat pocket. Placing a brotherly kiss on his head, Mycroft leaves his brother to his fate.

John

It's been a long and grueling couple of days. The last rainstorm caused me to lose my bearings and washed my arrows away. I spot a small cave that I hope to the Gods is free from any hibernating animals since it’s my only hope to survive another night in this frozen forest.

Sherlock

I awake with a shiver. _Mycroft let the fire die down again_ I mumble to myself, but when I open my eyes... I realize I'm not in my bed... in our home... where the hell am I? I am very confused.

John

 _Finally! I made it. Balls, it's cold in here_ Any sort of animal could be using this as their den for the Winter so the first thing I do is listen for any rustling. I wish I hadn't gotten here after nightfall since I won't be able to see more than maybe forty or forty-five centimeters inside.

Sherlock

I hear a rustling coming from a a few feet away, and I freeze. It's so dark I can't make out what is making the sound. I start to sit up, and groan - sleeping on the cold, hard ground has made me stiff and sore.

John

 _Fuck_ There's a noise coming from the back of the cave. The animal sounds hurt, or worse, pregnant. With nowhere else to go I decide to stay against the wall as close to the entrance as possible and try to wait it out til daylight.

Sherlock

The rustling stops. _Maybe whatever it was left._ I sit up the rest of the way. "Damn" I breathed. I stretched uncomfortably and shivered.

John

"Hello?" That noise either came from a human or a very well-mannered beast. "Someone there?"

Sherlock

"Who-who is there?" I stammer nervously. Great, now I'm trapped in the back of a cave by some ne'er-do-well, probably a thief hiding from the law...

John

"Uh, hello, my name is John, I'm a hunter. You are...?" Judging by the voice I'm either trapped with a kid or some posh idiot who got lost like I did.

Sherlock

"I-I'm Sherlock. I-I have no idea how I got here. I suspect my brother was involved, though."

John

"Sounds like family to me." Now that I know it's a person I move a bit further into the cave to get away from the bitter wind. "Hey, any chance you have dry wood back there with you? Maybe some kindling?" I feel a bit warmer but I'm still shivering from my time out in the snow and ice.

Sherlock

"I don't really know. It's so dark I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. You're welcome to come back here, out of the wind."

John

In order not to fall I keep my hand on the cave wall and follow it towards the back. "Omph" I trip over something. "I'm sorry." I think I either stepped on his toe or possibly a finger.

Sherlock

"Ouch!" I cry out when his heavy boot lands on my fingers. Luckily, I manage to pull my fingertips out of harm's way before he puts his full weight on them. "Hey! Watch your feet!" I scold him. I feel him settle beside me, and unconsciously move toward him, toward his warmth.

John

"Sorry ‘bout that." I can hear a tremor in his voice that says he's as cold as me. "What was your name again?"

Sherlock

"Sherlock." I shiver uncontrollably. John puts an arm around me, and I lean into his warmth. "How long do you think until sunrise?”

John

"It just set so I'd say ‘bout ten hours." His shaking is worse than I thought. "Budge a bit, would ya?" I open my heavy coat and guide him to lay his back against my chest before I pull the coat as closed as possible. "This might work better if you take off the flimsy jacket of yours." I don't want to make him to uncomfortable but if I don't do something he'll be dead before the night is over.

Sherlock

"This is a fine wool coat! Not flimsy at all!" I pull my Belstaff tightly around me.

John

"No offense but it's not meant for a winter in the woods. Your brother really must've wanted you dead to keep you in that. Least the wool will keep most of the ice and snow off." Guess that means he's not going to take it off. Oh well. If he wants to be colder than he needs to be that's his business.

Sherlock

"I never expected to be in the woods," I snarl. _Good Lord, this man is the master of the obvious._ We huddled in silence. Eventually, a sliver of moonlight made its way into the cave.

John

The escape from the wind and a warm body next to me lulled me into a decent nap. I woke when I felt Sherlock moving around. "You ok?" _Dumb question_ "I mean are you ok as you can be right now?"

Sherlock

"I'm cold, I'm sore from sitting on the cold hard ground, and I'm wrapped in the arms of a total stranger trying to stave off hypothermia." I huff. "Of course I'm not OK."

John

"It could be a lot worse, so quit your whining." Almost instantly I feel bad for snapping at him. "If you want we can move a bit and you can, err, not snuggle but maybe curl up into me...? That would at least get most of you off the ground."

Sherlock

"Fine." I mumble, pulling my knees up to my chest and curling into him, taking full advantage of his body heat. I manage to get almost completely off the cold ground, his lap being a much warmer place to sit anyway. "I'm never going to sleep like this, though."

John

"That’s a good thing. It'll be easier to tell you're not dead if you keep complaining."

Sherlock

I glare at the hunter, barely visible in the dim moonlight. "So, if you're out hunting, how did you manage to end up out here so unprepared? Don't hunters carry survival gear for the outdoors?"

John

"My team and I got separated by that freak storm a few days back. Snow came down so hard and quick I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Guess the guys didn't realize I wasn't right behind them no more." I shrug.  At least it's better than being abandoned by your brother.

Sherlock

"That sounds awful. I hope at least that the area is familiar to you, when the sun rises. Perhaps you'll at least be able to find your way back. I have no idea where my brother has chosen to leave me, or even why."

John

"Last I knew I was heading South in the Lestrade Forest. Haven't been able to see the stars a single time since I got lost so I don’t exactly know where we are or which way we should be heading." I rummage in my coat and pull out a piece of Jerky. "Hungry?"

Sherlock

I wrinkle my nose at the nondescript item John offers me. "What is that? It looks awful."

John

I reply with a mouthful of jerky. "Tastes awful too. Its jerky, you know, dried animal meat. Lots of vitamins and proteins." I rip it in half and hand it to him. "Eating will help warm you up."

Sherlock

I take a tentative bite of the proffered food. It's dry and thoroughly unpalatable, but I suppose it's better than starving.

John

I woke up to the dawn light coming into the cave. After gently moving the octopus named Sherlock, I went out to see what I could find nearby. Thankfully we weren't far from a river and there were plenty of dry branches that had been sheltered from the snow. By the time Sherlock woke up I had started a fire.

Sherlock

The faint smell of smoke wakes me. I uncurl myself from the little ball I had become, in my desperate attempt to stay warm and open my eyes. Stiffly getting to my feet, I step out of the cave, to see a man kneeling over a small fire. He has dusty blond hair, and broad shoulders - not a bad form, in fact, from what little I can see from this vantage. "Good morning." I mumble.

John

Seeing my cavemate for the first time almost takes my breath away. He looks as posh as he sounds in the dark. "Morning. I'd offer you some tea but I'm fresh out."

Sherlock

I huff. "Even I wouldn't expect tea out in the wilderness." I step closer to the fire, crouching to warm my hands. "My brother wasn't totally heartless, it seems," I pull out the bread and flask he left with me, offering some to John. It only seems fair, given that he shared his jerky with me last night (even if it did taste like shoe leather).

John

"Ta," I take a swig from the flask. "We should be careful with this. Could come in handy if one of us gets hurt." I take a piece of the bread and chew it slowly. "I set some traps out, hoping to catch a rabbit."

Sherlock

"Do you have a lot of luck with that? Catching rabbits?"

John

"I've survived so far." I add another piece of wood to the fire and place a few more sticks closer to keep dry. "Looks like it's gonna snow again. We should stay here another day at least."

Sherlock

"That sounds miserable." I frown and look up at the sky. "If only the cloud cover would burn off - then we would have a better chance of finding our way back." I shove my hands into my pockets in an attempt to keep them warm and come across a crumbled piece of paper in one of the pockets. I pull it out and unfold it, reading the letter Mycroft wrote.

_Dear Brother,_

_I am so sorry for having to leave you this way. Since coming of age, you have neither married nor made an effort to support the family, and Mummy has grown tired of supporting you since Father's death. She thought your death was the only solution and tasked me with seeing to it._

_I just don't have the heart to do it._

_I need to tell you, Sherlock, that Mummy is not our mother. Our mother died shortly after your birth. Father remarried quickly, of course - he had two small children to care for, after all. I fear she married Father because he owned land, and with you gone, I don't suspect I will be long for this world, either. She cannot inherit Father's property until we are both dead. Without a body, it will take at least a month for her to obtain such a declaration, though I may be able to delay the legal proceedings a bit. Hiding you as I have is selfish - the longer you remain missing and presumed dead, the longer I will likely live. I can only hope you can forgive me._

_\- Mycroft_

John

"Where are you from?" I'd bet my boots he's from some castle with some posh name. Maybe he's even a Duke or Earl or some other nonsense.

Sherlock

"My father was the tutor to Lord Musgrave's children. When they came of age and no longer needed a tutor, the Lord gave Father a parcel of land, and we have lived comfortably. Though apparently," I wave Mycroft's letter in the air, "all is not as I thought."

John

"Oh? Your brother explained all that in the letter, did he? What kind of would-be murderer writes a note to his victim?" I start pulling leaves and smaller twigs off the branches and putting them in a pile. "You could help you know."

Sherlock

"I guess. What do you want me to do?" I have no idea what to do, so I grab one of the smaller branches and try stripping the twigs and leaves off it like he's doing.

"I don't think my brother ever wanted to kill me - he just wants to make Mummy think he did, because she insisted. To find out she's not our real mother is enlightening, though. Explains a lot about how she dealt with Father's death..."

John

"So, he left you in a cave, in the woods, in the snow, with no water, no way to start a fire, and no way to find you way home, all in order to -not- kill you?" I chuckle at this a bit. "I'll never complain about my family again."

Sherlock

"At least he left me the flask and the bread. And a knife." I shrug. "Perhaps he thought I would manage to survive, with all my book knowledge of the required skills."

John

"The help books will do out here is kindling." Judging that it's been at least two hours I decide I'll go check the traps. "Finish up these branches and grab some more til we got a decent size pile. I'll be back soon."

Sherlock

I watch as John heads off into the woods, then turn my attention back to my assigned task. When the stack of branches by the fire is finished, I head off into the woods a bit, looking for more kindling.

John

It's hard to tell by the light but it seems an hour, maybe two, passed before I returned back with two rabbits. "Sherlock?" I call out to him when I'm only a few meters away. "I caught two rab---" _Where the devil could he have gone?_ I take a quick walk around the outside of the cave but he's nowhere to be found. "Sherlock?" I listen but there's no response. "SHERLOCK!!" Still no response. I only hope the daft fool didn't try to walk home.

Sherlock

I'm looking closely at an interesting patch of mushrooms when I hear someone calling my name in the distance. I look around - luckily, the falling snow hasn't completely obscured my footprints, so I manage to get back to the little cave, where John is standing there, holding two rabbits. "Did you call for me? I was just over there" I waved in the direction I came from "I found an interesting growth of Armillaria mellea on a fallen tree in that area."

John

"You found who?" I shake my head since I must have heard wrong or he's hallucinating.

Sherlock

"Some outdoorsman you are.... Armillaria mellea is a type of mushroom... commonly known as honey fungus. Sadly, it's not edible without a lot of preparation, so I didn't harvest any. But it was an interesting specimen." I shrug as I flop on the rocks by the fire, warming my feet.

John

"Just so you know, if it's not edible or medicinal it's not important out here." I skin one rabbit and blindly hand it to Sherlock. "You finish that one and I'll work on this one."

Sherlock

I look at the carcass he shoves into my hand with horror. "What, exactly, do you expect me to do with this?"

John

I look over and see that he is holding the rabbit up by its hind leg about as far away from him as possible. "I expect you to take the innards out and put it on that flat rock by the fire. Unless you prefer your hare rare." If he didn't look so adorably pathetic I would be laughing my arse off. _Wait, what? Adorable? Oh bloody Hell._

Sherlock

"I've read about the proper way to clean and prepare rabbit, of course, but I have no practical experience." I hold up the carcass. I pull out the dull little knife Mycroft left with me, and lay the rabbit on a nearby flat rock, and set to work attempting to clean and dress it properly.

John

"Sherlock. Stop." It's obvious he may have read about it but doing it is completely different. Once I finish skinning the other hare I set it next to the first. "Here, we'll do it together. Follow my lead."

Sherlock

I watch as he deftly handles his knife, making only a few cuts and accomplishing the task quickly. "That's not how my books say to do this..." I frown.

John

"What do your books have to say about it? Did it include a chapter on starving?" It would be quicker to do it myself but if he's going to survive he needs to learn more than how to discover mushrooms.

Sherlock

"It's just seemed like a much more delicate procedure than what you're doing. Your method seems more... hack and slash, I guess." I watch carefully. "But certainly efficient." I attempt his method on the carcass in front of me, but the dullness of my blade hampers my progress.

John

Once finished with my rabbit I hand him my knife. "Here, maybe a sharper knife will work." His hands look like a musician’s hands, or a doctor, or someone who -should- be a doctor or musician. The fingers are long and lean but obviously strong and dexterous.

Sherlock

Having watched his technique closely, I find I am able to almost perfectly duplicate it with the sharper knife and have cleaned and dressed the rabbit in no time flat. I beam with pride.

John

He looks as pleased as a cat with cream when he's finished. "Brilliant." I show him how to put leaves over the meat, so it will cook more evenly. "Now by the time we set up the bed our food will be ready."

Sherlock

"Set up a bed?" I look around curiously. "You brought a bed?"

John

I stare at him dumbfounded. "Are you joking with me?" There's no way anyone can be that... naive?

Sherlock

"Well, when you say you are going to 'set up a bed' I assume you have appropriate materials to do so." I shrug. I have a feeling my books have missed some important data points.

John

"By set up a bed I meant bring the twigs and leaves over to the end of the cave so we have something better than the cold hard ground to sleep on." Oh dear gods he has got to be the dumbest smart person I've ever met.

Sherlock

"A bed of twigs and leaves? That sounds uncomfortable, but admittedly, better than the cold ground."

John

"It'll be fine once we put your coat over it." After we're done making up a bed I take a quick look at the rabbits that are cooking nicely.

Sherlock

I look horrified. "My coat? How will I stay warm if I'm sleeping ON my coat? Shouldn't I be wearing it?"

John

"Noooo. It will keep the cold from seeping up through the ground and we'll use my jacket as a blanket."

Sherlock

"We??" I am thoroughly shocked that this man things I'm sharing a bed - or a stack of twigs and leaves - with him. "Are you serious? We've only just met, and you think I will share a bed with you?"

John

"Look, Lock, it's just sleeping. Would you prefer to freeze your arse off?" I wonder if his books said anything about body heat. "Besides we've already -slept- together and I didn't even know you for an hour then."

Sherlock

My mouth twists as I consider his words. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. "All right, then."

John

"Oh Thank You Your Highness." I bow for added sarcastic effect. "I'm so glad you've decided not to freeze to death."

Sherlock

"Of course! I've read that when in survival situations of extreme cold, sharing body heat is a good strategy." I nod enthusiastically. My stomach grumbles loudly. "Is dinner ready yet?"

John

After checking the hare I pronounce it done enough. "What else did your books say about surviving extreme cold?"

Sherlock

"Well, fruits and vegetables are better than meat - better at keeping the blood sugar stable. And we need to stay hydrated, as well, though the snow is not a good choice for that - it lowers the body temperature too much."

John

My shock must show on my face. "Wow. Your books actually got something right. Did it tell you how to clean the snow so you can drink it? Or the best ways to stay warm?"

Sherlock

"I don't know about cleaning the snow, any more than one would clean other water... boiling is good." I shrug. "And as far as staying warm, dressing in layers is something we can't really improve at this point, given that we have a limited supply of clothing. Keeping our heart rates up a bit, but not exerting ourselves to the point of perspiration."

John

"Good points. Now think about this. We do have snow. We do have fire. We do have lots of thick chunks of tree bark... Get where I'm going with this?" C'mon Locky, you can do it. Snow. Fire. Tree bark.

Sherlock

I stare at him blankly.

John

"Boiiiillllinnnggg..." He still looks like there's nothing going on upstairs. "Ugh. We have everything we need to heat up the water. Wow." If that was hard how hard is it going to be to tell him naked cuddling with our clothes over us would be the best way to survive this night.

Sherlock

"I hadn't considered using tree bark as a container in which to boil water. That will be an interesting experiment... I wonder if the bark will impart any peculiar flavor to the water? Maybe if we have bark from several different types of tree..."

John

"Let's start with the one we have available, ok? Use your knife to try to get a decent sized piece of bark." I should probably save time and go myself but he needs to learn. "Don't go to far. And for goodness sake leave any poisonous mushrooms alone."

Sherlock

"Pfft. Sometimes they are interesting..." I shrug as I trudge off into the woods. I peel a good size chunk of bark from a nearby tree, ensuring I don't peel off too much so as to damage the tree. Looking around, I find a few patches of wood sorrel that haven't frozen yet, and carefully pick them, tucking them into a fold of my coat. I head back to the campsite with my bounty.

John

"Oh good. You actually got a decent size." I gather some snow and put it in the bark. "Now we leave it by the fire for a few hours and the dirty stuff will sink."

Sherlock

"I found some edible greens, too." I show him the handfuls of wood sorrel I picked. "I know, 100% sure, that these are safe to eat."

John

"Hey, you are more than just a pretty face. Ta. We can set them aside for a snack later." _oh shite! Did I just say that out loud?!?!_

Sherlock

"So... how are we supposed to eat these rabbits?  With our fingers? They're awfully greasy..."

John

I shake my head and grab my bunny by the feet, front in one hand and rear in the other. "Eat it just like a turkey leg."

Sherlock

"Impossible. I don't have a plate or a knife and fork."

John

"Suit yourself. Go hungry." I take a good bit out of my meal. "I'll be sure to tell your brother that you died with good and proper manners. He'll be so proud."

Sherlock

I frown, my eyes shifting from John devouring his rabbit to the untouched rabbit in front of me. I take a deep breath, and grab my rabbit's legs with two fingers, pulling it off the rest of the carcass. Steadying it with two fingers from the other hand, I carefully take a bite, trying to avoid getting any of the greasy meat on my chin. Though a challenge to eat, it is quite delicious.

John

I grab some of the snow and rub it over my chin to get rid of some of the grease. "How's it?"

Sherlock

"Surprisingly tasty." I mumble between bites. "I don't think I've ever had rabbit prepared this way before. My brother always drowns it in gravy. "

John

"We were lucky I snagged these guys. Gravy is a little harder to snare." I chuckle a bit thinking ‘bout him wondering how one would best catch gravy.

Sherlock

"Don't be silly. Gravy required a proper kitchen." I huff, pulling off another piece of meat. My stomach's growling is beginning to quiet. "And I hate Mycroft's cooking."

John

My jaw drops. "Your brother does the cooking?" Maybe he isn't quite as posh as he sounds. I watch him try to dainty-like eat his rabbit... Nah, he is.

Sherlock

"Sometimes. When Mummy and Father are late at the shops, Mycroft will make our meals. He's a terrible cook, though."

John

"Mummy," I say with a fake posh accent then continue normally, "and father out late a lot?"

Sherlock

I scowl at him. "Sometimes. Father often tutored quite late, and the shopping had to be done." I never really gave it any thought, that my parents spent so much time away from home.

John

"Holy shite! Exactly how old are you?" At first, I assumed that like most aristocrats he just looked young, now though...

Sherlock

"I'm 20. Why do you ask?"

John

"Cause you look bout fourteen and talk about Mummy like you're twelve. Safe to assume you do nothing but read all day. Most men your age have jobs, a spouse, kids, all the adult stuff." Not that I would ever agree to murder but Mummy is making a bit of sense bout Sherlock not pulling his weight.

Sherlock

"I do things other than read!" I snarl at him. "I take care of the herbs in the garden, and sometimes I even help with chores." Helping Mummy carry the laundry out to the clothesline counts as helping, right?

John

"Sometimes help with chores??" I put my face into my palm. "You shouldn't just be helping with chores. You should have a job."

Sherlock

"Why?" I am genuinely curious. "Mycroft has a job and does well enough to keep the land up for Mummy."

John

"Your brother works to take care of the land and then cooks when he gets home. Your Mummy does all the other chores required for a house to run correctly. You... tend herbs and read." I see no reaction in his face. "So you see the problem with that?" At home I was running the farm by the time I was sixteen when Da kicked me out after he caught me with-- _No. Don't even think about that._

Sherlock

"No, not really." I shrug. "Everything gets done..." I've put in more effort in the last 12 hours than I do in most weeks at home. "Despite my brother's letter, I can tell you the family doesn't need my support."

John

"Really? You do nothing for your family yet you know what they need?" I dig a small hole and put the bones in it before I cover it up with snow. "Must be amazing to be you."

Sherlock

"Pfft. I suppose in your family, everyone has to work to stay afloat..."

John

Ha! That's an understatement. "If you don't work you don't eat. Simple as that." Even if you work your arse off sometimes you still don't get to eat. I see a couple of snowflakes fall to the ground. "Starting to snow."

John

As the day wore on we took turns taking naps or tending the fire. At one point I went to check the traps and caught another hare which I skinned and put in snow to keep fresh. With only so much to do, totally exactly nothing, it was boring. My cave mate had gotten lost in his own head at some point and I've spent the last few hours feeling quite alone in the silence. Finally I notice movement from the lump of wool against the wall. "Oh, hey, you're back."

Sherlock

"It's cold." I grumble.

John

"It's bloody freezing mate. We passed cold two feet of snow ago." There's only so much a fire can warm up a cave. Too big and we won't be able to breathe.

Sherlock

"We're going to freeze out here..." I continue to whine. "Once it's light out, we need to find our way home."

John

I feed a bit more wood into the fire. "The plan isn't to stay here and freeze to death. Hopefully the snow will stop and give us a decent glimpse of the sky." I strip off my boots and jacket and lay them on this side of the fire.

Sherlock

"Are you crazy? Why are you taking your jacket and boots off? You're going to lose toes to frostbite."

John

I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "I'm making sure my feet are dry before we lay down. I also need to make sure the jacket is dry so that any wetness doesn't soak in the cold while we're trying to sleep. You need to do the same thing."

Sherlock

"I'm not taking off my coat..." I look at him like he's asked me to stand naked in the snow. "I'm cold... the wool is warm. And water proof."

John

"No wool is completely waterproof unless it's still on the sheep. Now get your kit off and set it to dry." I turn the jacket over and start taking off my layers of clothes.

Sherlock

I hesitate, but take off my jacket, laying it out beside his. "Why are you taking off more clothes? The layers are supposed to keep you from becoming hypothermic..." I ask curiously.

John

"And they do. And they will keep doing so when we put them on top of us tonight before sleep."

Sherlock

A sudden realization occurs to me. "You mean, you plan on sleeping NAKED?" I'm positively horrified, and it shows.

John

"Not completely naked. We'll keep our socks on."

Sherlock

"Surely you don't expect us BOTH to be naked... together..." I am totally unprepared for such closeness at this point. Not that John is an ugly man, by any stretch of the imagination, but... I hardly know him!

John

Once all but my socks have been removed I turned back to Lock. "I'm sorry Princess." His arms are folded together and he's making an obvious point to look away from me. "I'm sorry that no one taught you how to deal with real life. Since no one did that you have no way of dealing with it when life goes from real to really bloody hard real bloody fast." It may have been what I was saying or the very low tone in which I was saying it but I finally got his attention.

Sherlock

"I... well... all right, I guess." I hesitantly start to undress. I can't believe I'm doing this. Mycroft would be mortified. Hell, I'm mortified. I can't believe I'm getting naked with a man I hardly know... I'm going to huddle with him for warmth under a pile of clothing... I shake my head. "I keep my socks, right?"

John

I try not to but I had to chuckle at his question. "Yes, you can keep your socks. They will help you stay warm as long as they're dry." I take his jacket and lay it down where mine was before I put it over the bedding.

Sherlock

I huddle in the corner, trying not only to stay warm but to cover myself, while John sets up the bedding.

John

"Go sit by the fire at least. I don't want to snuggle a popsicle." I grab the clothes that will be going on two of us and lay them down so they're ready to be put on once that git warms up a bit.

Sherlock

"But I'm naked! I can't -" I immediately stop whining when he glares at me, and quietly move closer to the fire, trying to get close enough for warmth without actually standing in the snow.

John

"For the love of. Sherlock!" He looks around the fire at me. "Get your arse on this side of the fire. There's a reason I put it in the entrance so we wouldn't have to be in the snow to use it." No one can be that stupid. _He’s not stupid you idiot! He's shy_ Oh shut up inner voice. No one asked you.

Sherlock

I move quietly to the cave-side of the fire, trying to keep most of my nudity hidden. My cheeks are flushed with embarrassment.

John

I sit down next to him with my back against the wall. "When you grow up in the country you see a lot of naked things, people. When I went to the army I saw even more. There's no room for privacy when your life, or you next meal, is on the line. You don't have anything I haven't seen or got myself. No reason to be shy, ok?" I take a quick look at him and ... I was wrong. So wrong. He has no reason to be ashamed but for a much different reason. _He's beautiful._ What? No. Shut up self. We don't call men beautiful. _but if we did...?_ Yeah IF we did we would call him beautiful.

Sherlock

"I just... I..." How can I tell him I find him attractive? This is completely the wrong time for such a revelation. "Is the bed ready to sleep on yet?"

John

After I stand I reach a hand out to help him up. "And if you're a really good boy I'll read you a bedtime story," I figure a joke might defuse some if the tension.

Sherlock

"It would be better if we just went to sleep, but thank you." Even his voice makes me think wholly inappropriate things.

John

I sit down on the bedding and fluff up an imaginary pillow. "Come along then." After I lay down I pat the side next to me.

Sherlock

I sit carefully on the edge of the bed. The twigs and leaves crunch under my weight, and it's lumpier than any mattress I've ever slept on, but I don't dare complain. I curl up on the edge of the bed.

John

"Umm..." I roll to my side to face him. "Yeah that ain't gonna work mate. You'll either have to move over to me a bit or I can move to you. The whole point of sharing body heat is... Well... -sharing body heat-."

Sherlock

I shiver and scoot back toward the middle of the bedding, my back still facing him. "Better?"

John

"Much." I scoot up fairly close to him and start arranging the clothing on top of us. I lay down after I put the jacket on us and wrap my arm around him. There's scant room between us but I don't dare to get closer in case he discovers how not shy certain parts of my body thinks of his.

Sherlock

Warmth radiates from him, but I still jump when his arm settles around my ribs. "This is... surprisingly effective." I try to make small talk, try to distract my libido, which has gone into overdrive.

John

"I'm surprisingly smart." I laugh a bit at my own joke.

Sherlock

Most of my body is pleasantly warm, being in contact with his bare skin... except my backside. Perhaps he didn't realize there was space between us.... I try to scoot back into him.

John

Sherlock scoots back a bit and his butt wiggles a hairsbreadth away from my hips. My arm tightens around him without my consent. "Are you ok? Warm enough?"

Sherlock

"All the skin that is touching you is quite comfortable." I mumble as his grasp around my ribs tightens. "I'm just trying to get the rest of me warm... my backside is cold."

John

I'm so glad he can't see my face right now. "Well... Ummm. How bout I move a bit closer?" Please say no please say no please say no.

Sherlock

"I think that would be best. Please do."

John

Fuuuhhh-- "uh yeah. Ok." I lift myself up a bit and press myself as completely against him as I can. "We'll do this for a while then turn over." It's time to turn over when, not if, I get too turned on. He won't have the same problem I do.

Sherlock

Having him fully pressed up against me was much warmer, indeed. "Thank you, John." I say. I cannot fail to notice that he's aroused... at least I'm not alone in that. I'm probably imagining it, right? He wouldn't have any interest in a posh git like me...

John

"Anything else I could do?" My breath makes his hair move a bit and he shivers. Oh my gods please don't do that. I think of all the sickest things I can think of so I won't be too tempted to rut against him.

Sherlock

His warm breath on my neck just heightens my own arousal. "Um... no... I think you're doing plenty." It's a good thing he can't see the beautiful shade of crimson my face probably is right now. Here I am, on the verge of freezing, and my cock has other things in mind...

John

Mmmm "I don't want you to get too cold. It would be a shame if you died from something as boring as snow." Gods he smells so good. The cold, sparse food, cold, him, cold, tiredness, and the cold are lowering my verbal filter.

Sherlock

I push back against him with a shiver that has nothing to do with the ambient temperature of the cave.

John

"Sherlock. Please. Stay. Still." My hand had traveled down to his hip without my noticing until I found myself trailing his hip bone with my fingers.

Sherlock

I grab his hand, pressing it flat against my hip. "That tickles, John..." OK, it doesn't actually tickle, but he really needs to stop doing it.

John

"Maybe we should turn over. Don't want to tickle you by accident or something." _but if we turn over we won't be able to smell his hair_ Shut up self, we won't be tempted to lick him either. "Would that work for you?"

Sherlock

Oh, that would be a colossally bad idea... "I guess so, though I doubt I will be able to warm you much." John pulls his arm away and we both roll onto our other side.   Concentrating on the most boring, unsexy things I can think of, I put an arm around him and press my bare skin against his, hoping he doesn't take note of my traitorous body.

John

He keeps moving his hand like he has no better idea where to put it than I did. I tug my arm out from under his and put it on top and grab his hand. "Stop fidgeting." I pull our hands into my chest. "Is this better?" My budding erection hasn't waned and his breath on my neck is sending it all the signals to grow. Whose stupid idea was this? Dying from cold would be preferable to dying from embarrassment. Maybe.

Sherlock

I find that if I concentrate on something other than the muscular body I'm curled up against, I'm actually a bit tired. I consider closing my eyes for a moment.

John

I take his lack of response to mean he's ok with the current configuration. A twig pokes my hip so I shift away from it and right into his hip bone. Wait, that would mean he has three hip bones and this one is much _warmer thicker longer_ Shut Up Self!! I can't move now because if I do he'll know that I know that he ... Fuck my life.

Sherlock

John shifts, and his hips rub up against me, and now I'm wide awake, and thinking inappropriate thoughts again. Sheesh. "John, please hold still... we both need to get some sleep..." I mumble against the back of his neck.

John

There's no way I'm going to sleep like this. "One more move, k? Budge up a bit." After he leans away I move to lay on my back. "Lay on me. We can pretend it's like last night. Just without clothes." He seems quite unsure of all of this. "Think of it like an experiment. You can compare the warmth differences of snuggling, err sharing body heat, with and without clothes." Science. Science is good. Science is my friend. Thank you, Science.

Sherlock

"All right." I wait til he settles on his back, then curl up alongside him, my head on his chest, his arm around me. "Yes, this is still comfortably warm," I comment sleepily. I try to hold perfectly still, to keep myself from rubbing up against his hip (gods, that would feel fantastic...), and close my eyes again.

John

I feel his not-hip brush against my side and his knee came very close to my not-hip. We can do this. We can absolutely do this. No problem.

Sherlock

"Good night, John." I start to relax against him, savouring the warmth. In a different time and place, this could have been a really fantastic night. Now I'm just hoping to wake up with all my fingers and toes in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

John

I open my eyes and take a brief glance of my surrounding. The moonlight shines into the cave, the fire is still glowing, and Sherlock is tucked up warm and safe against me. I close my eyes to go back to sleep. _The moonlight does bring out the auburn highlights in his hair_ Moonlight... I jump up fully awake now. "Sherlock, move off." I untangle our bodies and make haste to the front of the cave. "Moonlight, Locky, I can see the stars."

Sherlock

I grumble sleepily. "Stargaze some other time, John. I'm cold again." I burrow deeper into the layers of clothing that was covering us.

John

"Get up, you git." I walk over to the pile of clothes and grab the first thing my hand lands on. I wrap myself around the wool coat and return to the edge of the cave. "Ha! I know where we are!"

Sherlock

"How?" I'm now more awake, but still cold.

John

"The answer is in the stars." I return to the pile of clothes and take his surprisingly warm coat off. "Get up and dressed. We'll leave soon."

Sherlock

I sort through the pile of clothes I'm huddled under, and pick out mine, putting them on while exposing as little skin as possible to the cool cave air. "I read something the stars being used as navigational tools once. I don't know how to do it though... must've forgotten it." I pull my boots back on and shiver. "How far is it?"

John

"Looks like we're a bit further east than I thought. I'd say three days in goodish weather, five in bad, dead if worse." I pull the previously cooked rabbit out if the snow and break off a few chunks for our breakfast. "We leave as soon as your dressed."

Sherlock

"A cheery thought." I grumble, taking the chunk of meat he hands me. _At least I made it through the night without embarrassing myself_ I think glumly. I grab my coat and slip it on. "Lead on, then."

John

His alabaster skin is perfectly enhanced by the beginning of dawn light. Even with a two-day shadow of a beard he still looks like a painting of an Angel I saw, once, long ago. _This Angel ...._ Goddamit Self! I told you to shut up and stay shut up. "Right. Off we go. This way."

Sherlock

I follow along behind John, trudging through the snow that's knee-deep in a few places. I stop a few times to look at some interesting moss growths on trees, only to be interrupted by a grumpy voice telling me to 'Keep up!' I suppose if I lose sight of him, I would be well and truly lost, so I do my best (while still stealing moments to gather samples of interesting things and tucking them into my pockets).

John

After a few hours have passed we come to a small river. "This is a good place to sit a bit. We can finish the rabbit and grab some water. Do you still have those twigs you say are edible?"

Sherlock

"They are wood sorrel, and yes, I still have them." I fish the greens out of one of my many pockets and rinse them clean in the river. I hand one of the bunches to John. "They might be a bit sour, but that's normal when they're eaten raw. They actually quite nutritious." I explain, nibbling on one of the stems.

John

I take a bite expecting sour, but this, this is a whole new definition of sour and my face shows it.

Sherlock

"Oh, it's not that bad." I huff. Yes, it's sour, but not enough to make my ears pucker like he's acting. "It actually goes with the rabbit pretty well, I think."

John

I set the rest of my grass aside and start to make a small fire to keep us warm and heat the rest of the rabbit.

Sherlock

"So... what about you?" I take a seat near where he's working on starting a fire. "Anyone from home looking for you?"

John

I look off into the distance a bit. "No. No one from nowhere is looking for me." I take some of the kindling I'd been keeping dry in my pocket and start the fire. "I'll go wash up first while you keep an eye out." I walk down the stream just long enough to be out of sight. I wash my hands and take a few sips of the frigid water. The reflection of the man in the water looks old and used up. I feel a lot older than my twenty and six years.

Sherlock

Remembering how John managed the fire last night, I feed it a few small twigs and sticks to keep it going. I'm not sure what, exactly, I'm keeping an eye out for, but I do my best.

John

"Hey you didn't burn anything down or let it die." I ruffle his hair _soft, so soft_ on my way past him. "Good job mate. Now you can go wash up or whatever. Keep your eyes out on your way." I start cutting the hare into strips and set in on the rocks near the fire.

Sherlock

I pause. "Keep my eyes out for what, exactly?"

John

"Hmm, what was that?" My mind had been completely focused on the hare and how best I could use it to hide the flavor of those twigs of his.

Sherlock

I roll my eyes. "I said, what am I keeping my eyes out for? If I'm to be attacked by a bear or something, I'd like to know about it."

John

I laugh at his suggestion of being attacked by a bear. "Don't have to worry too much ‘bout bears or wolves or such. Most of them are sleeping off the winter in caves. If you do see one I hope you have the sense not to poke it." He rolls his eyes at me, again. "What you do need to watch out for are loose snow and rocks, keep an eye on the weather, look for any smoke in the sky that can signal a hunting party or cabin, but most importantly look out for traps. A lot of traps get set and forgotten about and if you were to step in one, it wouldn’t care if you were a furry animal or a human. It'd take you down all the same."

Sherlock

I nod appreciatively. "That makes sense. I think I'll just follow your trail - you didn't step in any traps, after all." I turn and carefully do exactly that, heading to the edge of the water. Kneeling by the river's edge, I put my hands in the icy water, rubbing them briskly, then rubbing my wet hands on my face. I also take a moment for a long drink. Drinking cold water like this is probably terrible in terms of maintaining my body temperature, but it feels so... damn... good.

John

Sherlock seems a bit confused when he returns. He keeps looking around for something in the sky. "What's it you're looking for?'

Sherlock

"I could swear, I smell smoke. Wood smoke. Like a wood-burning stove or something." I look around, half expecting to see a wisp of smoke climbing skyward. "Do you smell it? It's very faint."

John

"You’re just smelling the wood in our fire." Happens to a lot of newbies that you tell them what to look out for and they swear they see it even though it's not there. "Maybe you should also look out for a carriage and tavern."

Sherlock

"No, no, that's not it. The smoke from this is mostly pine, and leaves. What I'm smelling is beech or ash." I start to wander away from our fire a bit, partly to confirm to myself that what I'm smelling isn't our fire.

John

Whatever. After a moment I notice he's going too far away. "Sherlock! Get back here! Right now!" He has the gall to flap his hand at me and keep walking. I finally catch up to him and try to turn him around. "Look, sorry I teased you, but it happens a lot. It's a beginner's thing to do and an old timers thing to joke about it."

Sherlock

"Can you smell it now?" I sniff the air. "It's stronger here than it was by the river. And we're upwind of our own fire, so it's not ours."

John

I take a deep breath and nothing. "Nope. No smell of smoke but our own. We're not the cleanest smelling anyways. Look, why don't I boil some water and we can take a whore's bath and we'll both feel better. Ok?" I tug on his sleeve and try to lead him back to camp.

Sherlock

"No!" I pull my sleeve away from him. "I know I smell it!" I walk calmly a few yards further. "I think it's this way."

John

"Sherlock!! Get back here this instant!" This time I grab his arm and yank him in the direction of the camp.

Sherlock

"Fine. We can stay lost, then." I yank my arm back, but follow him back to the little clearing where our fire is still burning. I sit on the ground, leaning up against a sturdy tree, and sulk.

John

A few minutes go by with no movement on his part. Then a few minutes more. Then a few more. "Fine! You win!" Finally, he looks at me. "You want us to go miles in the wrong direction just to prove to you there is no smoke? Fine."

Sherlock

"I'm not wrong, John. Trust me." I spring from the ground and grab his arm, dragging him along our previous trail. When we reach the end of it, I walk along carefully - mindful of abandoned traps, as he had mentioned - and he follows behind me. After about 15 minutes of blazing this new trail, I stop and sniff the air. "Now can you smell it?"

John

"No Sherlock I can't smell your imaginary smoke because it's imagin---" _for fucks sake so I smell smoke?_ Dammit All! "Bollocks. I do smell something. Not saying it's definitely smoke but it's definitely something."

Sherlock

I twirl around in victorious glee. "I TOLD YOU! Now we just have to figure out where it is. Smoke means a cabin or a campsite or something, right?" I look around for a rock outcropping or something, so I can get a higher vantage point.

John

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stop your dancing, you pretty wanker and help me up this branch. I'll climb up and see what it is." He stops his dancing long enough to help me get up the first branch. I climb about as high as it's safe to and look around. Sure enough there is a small cabin, made of pine no doubt, with a bit of smoke coming out a chimney.

Sherlock

"Can you see anything?" I call up the tree excitedly.

John

"Coming!" I take my time climbing down. "There's a cabin, small one mind you, not too far away. We could probably get there before nightfall. Probably. Or we can camp under this tree for the night and walk there early in the morning."

Sherlock

"I think it's still a bit chilly for us to sleep outside, don't you?" Not that I would mind curling up naked against him again... I shake my head to clear away that errant thought. "I'm sure whoever lives in that cabin would be willing to let us sleep on the floor for a night."

John

"That's not the problem. The problem is that we may not make it by nightfall and we'd have no way to start a fire if we don't set camp now." Was it really so bad that he'd rather freeze than spend a night against me? "We can build a big fire and won't have to share too much body heat maybe just the jackets on top and below us but keep our kit on and we could even not do that but I'd really rather not take a chance since there's no cave to--- Never mind. Dumb idea."

Sherlock

"You have far more practical experience in this area than I do. If you think it would be wiser to find shelter now and go to the cabin tomorrow, then that's what we should do." I nod. "How far do you think it was?"

John

"I say it's about one or two hours walk if we knew the route but since we'll have to stop and climb a few times it would be safer to assume two to four if no snow starts coming down. Sunset starts in about an hour." Now it's his decision.

Sherlock

"Well, if there's virtually no way to get there before sundown, as you are suggesting, then finding shelter here makes the most sense. We can leave at daybreak, then." I look around. "Any suggestions?"

John

We both start walking around the area looking for decent lodging. "There's a fallen tree over here." He shows up to where I am to see what I'm talking about. "Probably got knocked down years ago. Looks like it's got a perfect hollow spot just big enough for the two of us. We'll have to clear it out first." I reach in and pull out old leaves, animal bones, and various forest debris. "This will be perfect. Go gather tinder and I'll go set a trap." My hunting earlier had no results.

Sherlock

I wrinkle my nose at the shelter he's selected, but I know not to complain. I head a little ways off and gather an armful of small branches and twigs, bringing them back to near the fallen tree, where I sit down and strip off the smallest twigs and leaves, as I did for the fire by the cave.

John

It takes longer than I'd hope to set up a trap. The chances of finding anything are pretty nil around here. I return to the clearing to see a perfectly made up patch of bedding and a proper fire waiting to happen. "Wow. That's" _brilliant, fantastic, perfect, I want to have your babies_ "good. Good job." I pull out the flint but decide I'll show him how to do it this time instead of just getting it done.

Sherlock

I carefully listen to John's instructions - even though I've read how to do this in several books, and could probably figure it out myself, he seems to enjoy teaching me - and manage to strike a spark into the kindling, and nurse it into a proper flame. In no time, there's a decent fire going. John smiles proudly. Gods, he's got a gorgeous smile. Those soft lips. I shake away the thoughts again.

John

I almost kiss him when he gets the fire going. He's trying so hard to learn and do the right things. I stop myself thankfully. "Proud of you Locky. Good job."

Sherlock

It's all I can do to not be giddy over the prospect of being close to him again. "Perhaps we should try to get some sleep?" I motion to the sleeping area I set up along the hollow of the tree.

John

"Sounds good. Early start and all tomorrow." The tree is hollow is deep enough for two but not side by side as much. "You want to be front or back first?"

Sherlock

"Your choice - either is fine by me." I slip off my jacket and he does the same.

John

Having spent the majority of the day aroused by him the choice is quite easy. "Well then, let me just put my jacket down and you can get in."

Sherlock

"All right." He spreads his jacket out, and I climb into the hollow on top of it.

John

I settle my nerves and climb in after him. It takes a moment to get comfortable leaning on his chest. I pull his coat on top of us and bring his hands into my chest area. "Comfy? Not to unpleasant I hope." I wiggle a bit to dislodge a pokey twig.

Sherlock

Wiggling... oh gods. "Just... hold still." He finally stops fidgeting, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Much better."

John

"Yeah, sorry bout that." I lean my head back on to his shoulder and look through some branches to see the stars. "We'll be at the cottage tomorrow and you'll be heading for home before you know it. You still plan on going home?"

Sherlock

"I don't know. Seems as though I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, doesn't it?" His blond hair is brushing softly against my jaw, and I resist the urge to nuzzle into it. "Perhaps this would be a good time for me to acquire some practical knowledge of the world."

John

"If you could be anything, anything at all, what would you be?" I am relieved I won't have to tell him how bad the idea of him going home would be.

Sherlock

"Well, I don't know. Alchemy has always been an interest of mine. Perhaps something related to medicine." I shrug gently, trying not to dislodge him from the comfortable spot he's got on my shoulder right now. "I think more exploration is required." I stifle a yawn.

John

I yawn as I didn't realize how tired I was til right now. Maybe it's because I'm quite warm and comfortable. Something about all this makes me feel needed and some how safe. _safe_ Weird. "You would've been a dashing pirate."

Sherlock

I chuckle. "Somehow, I'm not sure a life of crime on the high seas would work out for me."

John

My last thought before sleep is Sherlock out on the open sees with a rapier and three point hat calling out orders and yelling about firing cannons. "You jus’ need a good mate. All good Pirates need good mates..."

Sherlock

My eyes drift closed, a smile on my lips as I imagine myself a swashbuckling pirate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Irene is played by MoonShineD

Sherlock

I hear birds chirping, and shift, and realizing there's weight on top of me. "John... John!" I give him a shake. "Get off me, John" He somehow managed to crawl on top of me during the night. He's warm, but this could become _very_ awkward, very quickly if he doesn't move.

John

"Mmmm uh uh. I'm comfy." I shuffle a bit more into the warm mass surrounding me. "Five more minutes."

Sherlock

"No, really, John... get off me. You're heavy." I give him another shove.

John

I bolt upright. "Crap. Sherlock. Sorry." In my haste to scramble off of him I end up knocking my head a bit against his chin. "Crap, again. Sorry, again." _Well done idiot_

Sherlock

I rub my chin. "No harm done..." I unfold myself from the corner and get out of the tree hollow. "So... which direction to the cabin you saw?"

John

"I just woke up. Gimme a minute." I stretch and my shoulder makes a pop noise. This cold is doing no kindness to my body.

Sherlock

I reach into the tree hollow and grab my coat, slipping it on quickly. "Come on, John!" I'm anxious to leave.

John

"If you're in such a hurry why don't -you- climb the tree and get our bearings." For whatever reason I am weary of going to the cottage we saw yesterday.

Sherlock

I turn and head off in the direction of the tree he'd used as a vantage point yesterday... where he'd finally been able to smell the smoke. "Fine, then. Do hurry up, though."

John

"Wait," if I let him climb he'd probably fall and kill himself, "I'll do it."

Sherlock

I smile to myself privately. It's much better for him to do the climbing than me... I'm much more likely to fall on my arse if I try.

John

After he helps hoist me up the first branch I quickly scale the tree, get the location set in my head, and get down. "Don't think I didn't know that me climbing was your plan all along. I wouldn't have gone for it ‘cept you'd probably break your posh neck if you tried." I check the traps to find them empty.

Sherlock

"I fully realize that. But you have to admit, it worked." I say with a sly grin, following along behind him.

John

I swear I just want to smack him sometimes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Come on Princess." We head for the cottage.

Sherlock

We've trudged through the forest for about an hour, John leading the way, when he decides we need to regain our bearings. I start to protest - I have an excellent sense of direction and know the direction he said we needed to go - but he glares at me once, and my mouth snaps shut. _Fine, then... climb a tree..._ I lean against some rocks and wait.

John

Even though Sherlock swears we're still heading in the right direction I can't shake the feeling of being lost or heading the wrong way. At the top of the tree I see that he was right. _dammit. The git will be even harder to deal with now_ I'm almost down when a branch falls off and I crash to the ground.

Sherlock

"John!" I rush over to him. "Are you all right? Did you break anything?"

John

"Does my pride count?" I try to sit up. "Ouch. Dammit. Give me a few minutes."

Sherlock

I huff. "I doubt your pride could be a truly debilitating injury." I try to help him get to his feet, but he yelps and lands back on his arse. "Your ankle?"

John

I put my hands on his shoulders and wait for the pain to subside a bit. "Not even a sprain I bet. Just help me up and I'll be good to go." Once I'm standing I tentatively put my left foot down. "Not too bad at all." When I go to take a step my ankle gives out on me and the only keeping me from eating snow is Sherlock arms around my waist.

Sherlock

"OK, yeah, I don't think you're going to be dancing on that foot, let alone hiking." I move around in front of him and crouch down. "Come on, hop onto my back. I can carry you for a while, at least."

John

"No. No no no no no. Absolutely not. No." I shake my head vehemently. "Not happening."

Sherlock

"Oh, don't be difficult. I can carry you on my back. It's better than spending another night outdoors, don't you think?" _Not that I would mind spending another night with him draped all over me_

John

 _Oh dear gods_ Oh Dear Gods. "I could just put my arm around your shoulders."

Sherlock

"I suppose, if you insist..." I shrug. "But we'd make far better time if I carried you." I put an arm around his waist and lean down so he can put his arm around my shoulders.

John

We go about 10 steps in 10 minutes so I finally have to concede. "Fine. Turn around and bend over a bit."

Sherlock

I chuckle. I love being right, but I don't want to rub it in... it would only annoy him. Again, I step in front of him and crouch down, and he hobbles over and puts his arms around my neck. I grab hold of his legs and hoist him onto my back. "All right, then - this direction, right?" I start back in the right direction.

John

"Onward faithful steed." I chuckle at my own joke. "I've always wanted to say that." His hold of my legs keeps my foot from bouncing, for which I'm grateful, but does not keep the rest of my body in place, which is torture.

Sherlock

"I am far from equine, despite my long legs and neck." I chuckle.

John

 _I bet everything about him is long_ "umm yeah. If not a horse, then what are you? If you weren't you what would you want to be?" I can't believe I just asked such a stupid question.

Sherlock

"I'm quite satisfied to be me, I think." I've never entertained the idea of being anything but myself. "About how much farther do you think the cabin is?" I can carry him for a while, but eventually, I'll need to take a break. Not only is he a bit heavier than I anticipated, his arms and legs wrapped around me is a bit distracting.

John

It's not been to long but the pain in my ankle has turned to a dull throb. I could attempt to walk again but this is quite nice. "I don’t know. Maybe twenty minutes or so."

Sherlock

We walk through the forest another 20 minutes or so, when we come to a small clearing, in which rests the small cabin with a garden to the side. I gently set John back down. "You think you can walk on it now?" I stretch overhead, then bend forward touching my toes, groaning as my cramped muscles finally release.

John

I lean against a tree and watch Lock bend and stretch. All sorts of thoughts go through my head. Starting with stripping him out of those clothes and ending with a cigarette.

Sherlock

"Well, come on, then," I reach a hand out to him. "Not much farther."

John

Oh yeah! That's what we were doing. "Sure, let's go." I put my hand on his shoulder and start the hobble to the cottage.

Sherlock

We walk - much more slowly now - into the clearing, and I call to the woman working in the garden. "Excuse me, ma'am..." She stands up and looks at me, somewhat confused.

Irene

I look up to see a couple of young men walking - well, one is walking, the other hobbling - toward me. I haven't seen anyone here in ages. The folks in the village tend to avoid me, after all. "Yes? May I help you gentlemen?"

John

"We got lost." Something ‘bout her seems as off as the cottage. "We were hoping you'd let us stay for a bit, maybe eat and warm up, before we head out. Mrs...?" The woman is quite striking. _Gardening in snow??_

Irene

"It's Miss, but you may call me Irene." I smile sweetly. "Are you injured? I might be able to lend assistance." _These two are fine specimens of manhood... they could be useful..._

Sherlock

"My friend here has a minor sprain, I think. Nothing a bit of rest can't help heal." I help John hobble to the garden fence, which he then leans on for support, so I can release him. "I have to ask, what is it that you could possibly be growing this time of year?" I look curiously at the garden plot.

Irene

"Oh, plenty of herbs grow in the winter. Rosemary, thyme, among others." I pull my cloak around me. "Please, come inside and warm yourselves by the fire." I grab my basket and hurry to the front door, opening it for them.

John

I tug Sherlock back when he starts to follow her. "I don't like this. Something’s wrong. We need to leave as soon as possible. Ok?" I put my arm around him and we slowly make our way to the house.

Sherlock

"Don't be silly, John. How dangerous can a single woman be?" I roll my eyes at him. She looks harmless enough, and as we enter her cabin, I can see that she has bundles of various herbs hanging to dry... some medicinal, some culinary... and a few I can't identify.

John

"Apparently, you've never been alone with a single woman," I grumble. I limp over to a chair by the fire and put my foot up on a small stool. "Lock, help me out of my boot would you? I need to take a look at the damage."

Irene

"Let me take a look at it, dear," I kneel in front of him and slide his boot off. His ankle is definitely swollen, and getting a bit of color. "I can make you a poultice for this... help bring the swelling down a bit, which should get you back on your feet quicker, if you'd like." I look up at him. His crisp blue eyes are gorgeous.

John

There's no way I can say no. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that." The woman is quite stunning _not as stunning as Sherlock_ and she seems to know what she's doing. "See anything serious?"

Irene

"No, it looks like a simple sprain, actually." I say, mixing some mugwort into the grated potato mixture. I take the bowl over to where he is sitting, and apply the mixture to his swollen ankle, wrapping it carefully in place. "There, we should let that sit for a few hours, and see how it looks then."

Sherlock

I watch her carefully apply the poultice. "What are you using? Sweet clover?"  
  
Irene

"I don't have any of that handy. I used mugwort instead. It should help cool it more and bring the swelling down more quickly."  
  
Sherlock

"Interesting. Mugwort can be toxic..."  
  
Irene

"Rest assured, young one, your friend is quite safe." _His eyes are even more gorgeous than his friend's_

John

"Why are you out here? All alone? Mrs-- Ms. Irene"

Irene

"Just Irene is fine, really." I smile at the handsome blond. "I prefer isolation. I can grow my herbs and vegetables in peace." _No sense in telling them my true profession... it will only frighten them._

John

"You can't grow herbs in a town? Isn't it a bit dangerous out here for a woman alone?" Ms--- Irene starts to make some tea as the poultice starts doing its job. "Oh... Oh! That's nice. It’s getting warm."

Irene

"The soil is much richer here." I reply as I sort through some of the other herbs for tea. _Mint? Ginger? Perhaps chamomile..._ I put a scoop of herbs into the pot of hot water and let steep for a few minutes. "As for danger, well, no one bothers me here, so I'm quite safe."

John

I look around the quaint place and notice there's only two doors, one leading to the front and the other leading to a bedroom I assume. "Would you mind if my friend and I stayed for a bit before we take off? You can give us directions to town and we'll be off as soon as possible." Sherlock walks over and sniffs the tea water before dipping his finger in it and licking the brew off.

Sherlock

"Do you grow the chamomile yourself?" I ask our hostess politely as she pours the tea through a strainer into a cup for John. I hand him the warm mug.

Irene

"Of course. I have just a bit left from last spring."

John

I snort a bit at the two. "Peas in a pod you two are. Get that from a book as well Sherlock?" All of a sudden I'm angry and tired and sore and very much do not like this woman.

Irene

I make another pot of tea - a mint tea, this time - and pour a cup the other young man and for myself. I take a seat by the fire, and motion for the dark-haired boy to sit, as well. "So, the two of you know my name. What are your names? We should be on a first-name basis if you're going to stay the night, don't you think?" My voice is syrupy sweet.

John

"That’s Sherlock and I'm John. We were trying to get to Whitby from Russell and got lost." I stare at Sherlock and hope he catches on.

Irene

"Well, John and Sherlock, it's a pleasure to meet you." I took a sip of my tea, looking over the top of my cup at each of them.

Sherlock

I give John a confused look. _Why is he lying to her?_ "Yes... heading to Whitby... that's right." I continue.

John

"Got a bit lost. Spent a night in a tree. Saw your place and hoped we could get a decent meal before we got back on the road." I sip at the surprisingly good tea and feel very comfortably warm.

Irene

"I'm sure we can put together something. I think I have enough stew left over from yesterday evening for all of us. Finish your tea, John..." I smile at him.

John

My eyes close and I feel something like a hand caressing my face but when I open my eyes no one is there. "Sounds good. Yeah. Mind if I shut my eyes for a moment?"

Irene

"Feel free, John. Would you prefer to lie down?" _I'm sure Sherlock and I could take him to my bed._

John

The thought of getting up is overwhelming. "Yeah. No. Wait. There's something..."

Irene

"Sherlock, can you give me a hand?" I move to help John out of the chair, and Sherlock sweeps up him up into his arms. "Take him to my room, dear. He can have my bed for now." Sherlock obediently takes John into my bedroom. I shake my head. _So naive... so innocent... this is going to be so much fun._  
  
Sherlock

It's odd for John to be suddenly so sleepy. I know chamomile tea can be relaxing - many people drink it to aid in sleep, after all - but it shouldn't knock him out like this. _Probably just a result of the exertion, poor sleep, and his injury, right?_ Once he's settled on the bed, I head back to the living room.

John

"Sh'lock," I call out hoarsely, "where are you?" My voice barely above a whisper. "Sh'lock... Shhhllll."

Irene is played by MoonShineD

Irene

"I'm sure your friend’s alright. You had a hard few days. It's a surprise you're still on your feet." I put some stew to heat near the fire. "Come, sit beside me. Tell me what brings you here."

Sherlock

"Well, um... it's like John said. We were heading from Whitby to Russell and got lost."

Irene

I put my hand close to his leg when I scoot forward to turn the stew pot closer. "Really? How did you get lost sweetling? Oh, it was the snow storm I'm sure. Why were you traveling in this weather anyways?"

Sherlock

"John was doing some hunting, and he was... teaching me. Yes, teaching me." I have learned quite a bit, after all... how to start a fire, how to avoid hypothermia by stripping naked and sharing body heat. My mind wanders a minute, until Irene's voice brings me back.

Irene

"Then where's your bows, arrows, pelts, other gear?" _He's so cute when he lies_ I raise an eyebrow at his story. "Or did they get -lost- too?"

Sherlock

I think for a moment. "We left them in a cave a couple of days ago. We didn't want to weigh ourselves down for the trek back, since we didn't know how long it would be. We made sure we would be able to find our way back there later, of course." _Surely that sounds believable, right?_

Irene

"That's quite smart." I top off his tea. "Tell me something though, why did you leave your food and water?"

Sherlock

"We... we had just finished the last of the food this morning. That's why we were looking for a hot meal and a warm night's sleep. We happened upon the smoke from your stove..."

Irene

I laugh at his ridiculous answer. "Ok deary, if that's what you want to tell me then it's ok." I pat his knee and stand to get a stew bowl. "Hungry?"

Sherlock

"It smells delicious. What is it?" I try to get a look inside the stew pot.

Irene

"Oh a bit of this. A dash of that. Just a simple stew." I hand him a bowl and fresh bread roll. "Eat. You look hungry. So skinny. Your John must not be too good of a hunter or you wouldn't be so thin."

Sherlock

I take the bowl and bread and tuck into my meal. I taste carrots, turnip... maybe a parsnip? And a variety of herbs I can't identify. It's really quite tasty, and though I'm loath to admit it, I am pretty hungry. I make quick work of the food, setting my empty bowl on the table when I'm finished.

Irene

"Want some more, sweet pea? You need to put some meat on those bones of yours." _He'll be so yummy once he fills out a bit like his companion_

Sherlock

"No, just the one bowl is plenty for now, thank you." I smile in a friendly way. I feel very... odd. I wonder if I can wake John and ask him. Maybe he was right about this woman. "I think I'll go check on John, if you don't mind."

Irene

"Sit. Stay. He's fine." I put my arm on the back of the couch and play gently scratch my fingertips against his jaw. "He needs the sleep. You wouldn't want to disturb that, would you?"

Sherlock

Something about this woman is worrying at me, like a pebble in my boot that won't come out. _But her fingers feel so nice against my skin... NO!_ I pull away suddenly, and jump up from the couch. "I really need to check on John." I say and quickly hurry from the room before she can stop me.

Irene

 _How precious_ I let him scamper off while I remain by the fire and plan how best to enjoy these two perfect presents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Irene is played by StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)

Sherlock

I hustle into the bedroom and try to shake John awake.

John

In my dream the Earth was shaking and soft snow was falling everywhere. I could hear the wind call me name and tried to answer but I was too tired.

Sherlock

John is still sound asleep. I curl up beside him. "John," I whisper to him, so Irene can't hear me. "I think you were right about her, John. I don't think we should trust her." I nuzzle into his neck. _He's so warm... and smells so good. He's sound asleep, so he won't even notice if I..._ I softly kiss his neck, humming happily at the taste of his salty skin.

John

(((John's Dream)))  
_Sherlock is in the kitchen humming some tune as he makes ginger cookies. I'm sitting at my writing desk to make note of a case he just solved. He comes over and hands me a cookie before he kisses my neck and returns to whatever experiment he's been working on between baking, solving crimes, and generally being adorable. I feel so blessed and happy._  
 _"John? Joh-ohn." A woman's voice calls out to me but I try to ignore it._  
 _"John!" I try to flick the voice away like a fly by my ear._  
 _"John! Get up now!"_  
(((End Dream)))

I wake up abruptly. Sherlock is laying next to me so I know he's safe. Looking around I remember we are at That Woman’s cottage. _I don't trust her_ Climbing out of bed slowly so I don't disturb Locky, I leave the bedroom and quietly shut the door on my way out.

Sherlock

((Sherlock's Dream)) _I'm sitting by the fire, reading my favorite book, when John brings in two cups of tea and sits down next to me. When he makes tea, it always comes out perfect. "Whatcha readin'?" he asks. "A book on outdoor survival. Seems I need a refresher." I smile at him, elbowing him playfully when he agrees a bit too enthusiastically. "I can teach you a lot about that, Sherlock." John replies, in a voice that's not quite his own._

John

I look around and see no one so I hobble over to the chair by the fire and sit. The fire is quite warm and feels good after all the cold. _do I smell Ginger?_ That was just a dream.

Irene

I hear the blond one - John - come out of the bedroom and settle himself by the fire. I walk quietly up behind the chair and reach over it, rest my hands softly on his shoulders. "Feeling better, are you? Let me take a look at your ankle, hm?" I walk around the chair, never taking my hand off his shoulder until I kneel by his bandaged foot.

John

At the first touch of the Woman's fingers my body freezes up. As she continues to touch me I find myself feeling relaxed and comfortable. "The ankle?" I feel not a single pain in my body until she sets my foot down to grab a poultice and then it returns five-fold. "Dammit all. It hurts. I thought it was better but I must have been wrong." The pack she puts on my leg makes it feel all better again. "So, how long has..." Bollocks I forgot his name. "Umm, that bloke, ha Sherlock. How long has he been asleep?"

Irene

"You really must be close friends... you can't even remember his name." I giggle. "To answer your question, about an hour. He finished off a bowl of stew first, though. Would you like some?"

John

"We are close. Friends I mean. Close friends." Memories of the dream come to the forefront of my mind as Irene fills a bowl with a delicious smelling stew. "The pain must have gotten the best of me or I'm more tired than I thought."

Irene

 _They are so adorable when they think I believe them_ I grin to myself. "Of course, dear. I could whip up something for that ache if you'd like." I say as I hand him a bowl. _I hope I enjoy your meal as much as you do_ , I think as I smile at him.

John     "No. The poultice is doing a great job. Can't feel a thing." I take a bite of the stew and set it aside. Something about it tastes... funny, off, what's that word again... "Sorry ‘bout us taking your bed. I don’t have any coin, but I could do some jobs around here to repay your kindness." Looking around I can't see anything that needs to be done. "Is this place new? It looks well made."

Irene

"I wouldn't hear of it. I am happy for the company. I get visitors so seldom in winter." Truly, most of the villagers avoid these woods year round. There was that lad a few summers ago, through... the memory brings a satisfied smile to my face.

John

"You’re very sweet but I insist. What can I do? Name it and it's yours. Maybe there's wood to chop? I'm a decent hunter, I could get you some fresh meat. Just name it. Anything." She hands me some tea and I start sipping it carefully. I fish out a yellow petal and hold it up. "I don’t recognize this. What is it? Tastes good." My tea is already halfway gone before she has a chance to answer.

Irene

"Oh, nothing special. Just a sweetener I like to use." I take his empty stew bowl. "Did you like the stew? There's a bit more..." _Between the stew and the tea, he should be willing to do a lot for me, quite soon,_ I smile internally.

John

"Yeah. It's good. Thank you." I stretch a bit, feeling loose and relaxed. "Sorry we're such a bother." I grab the bowl to continue eating. "What meat is this? It's good."

Irene

I bend over to tend the fire for a moment, providing John with an excellent view in the process, of course. "You are not a bother in the least. I enjoy your company. How long have you been travelling?" I ask politely.

John

My eyes travel the curve of her neck line down her back as she leans forward. When she goes back so sitting normally I notice her smock has accidentally unbuttoned a bit to reveal the swell of her breasts. My attention is drawn to the creamy color and barest hint of a medallion hanging from her necklace. "Hmm? Sorry, what?"

Irene

I smile at him over my shoulder. "I asked, how long have you been travelling?" _And of course, is anyone at home missing you at the moment..._

John

"Since I was sixteen or so. Left home, was in the army for a bit, got injured, now I do hunting in winter and other odd jobs." I notice my tea is empty when I go to take another sip. "That was much more than you asked. I don't usually ramble like this. Could I get a spot more tea?'

Irene

 _So... unattached. Excellent._ "That's a long time without a warm bed to sleep in." I take a seat beside him, resting a hand on his knee.

There's a weird sensation coming from where her hand rests on my leg. Like that feeling you get when your foot is forced to move after having been still so long. It's not terrible but it's far from pleasant. "I'll uhh. Gonna go check on Sherlock."

"Your tall, posh friend is quite safe, my dear," I whisper seductively in his ear. "Right now, you'd rather spend time with me."

John

"Yes. I suppose I do." _you wanted to check on Sherlock_ No, why would I check on him? Irene says he's quite safe. "More tea? It's quite amazing. This is."

Irene

I smile as I take his cup from him, and pour him another cup of tea - a mint tea this time. _Don't want to give him too much of my 'special' tea, after all_ I return and hand him the tea cup, and settle myself in his lap.

John

My arm naturally goes around her waist. "I think there's more than enough room both of us could sit on the couch. Or I could stand if you want." Shut up John. Why would you make her move? This is nice. __I know why__ Shut up Self! __pfft__ "Or we can stay like this."

Irene

"I am quite comfortable right here" I wiggle into his lap, which confirms that the tea and the stew have had their desired effect. I gently stroke his neck, and lean his head against my breasts. "You comfortable, John?"

John

Mmmm "very, yes." I can feel her giggling a bit before she tugs gently on my hair to get me to look at her. The longer I gaze into her eyes I see that I've been looking at her all wrong. Her eyes aren't brown, they're a mix of blue and green and gold. Her dark hair goes just to the back of her neck in perfect ringlets. Her neck is long and pale and so very kissable looking. "Can I kiss you?"

Irene

I can tell by the look in his eyes that I've got him right where I want him. "Of course." I lean down and press my lips against his, my fingers combing through his hair softly.

Sherlock

I wake up with a start, to find that John is not in the room. Worried, I climb out of bed and tiptoe to the door, only to find That Woman kissing John breathless, right there in front of the fire. I clear my throat loudly.

John

I stop the kiss because I hear something out of the norm. I look around and see Sherlock at the bedroom door. "Sherlock!" I jump up and the Sherlock in my lap almost falls to the ground. "How can you be there? And here?" I look from the Lock by the door to the one next to me but the one next to me starts to transform into something, someone else. "You? How? Why were you kissing me?" The woman looks smug as she stands and flicks imaginary dust off her gown. "I. I. Uhh. I." I push past the woman and storm out the front door. _You've ruined everything! Congratulations you giant oaf! How could you confuse the two?! Idiot!!_

Sherlock

I hurry after John as he limps out the front door. "Wait! John!" I catch up to him quickly, and grab his arm. "I tried to wake you earlier. I think you're right... about not trusting her. I think she drugged you..."

John

I pull away from the arm trying to grab me and put my weight down wrong again. My ankle can't take the stress and I fall down hard in the snow on my backside. It feels like everything is closing in on me all at once. "Sherlock. Where's Sherlock?!"

Sherlock

"John, you're going to hurt your ankle even worse." I put my arms around him and haul him up to his feet. With an arm around his waist, I guide him to the small bench in Irene's garden, and sit him down. Looking up, I see that the sunlight is waning. "I think we have to stay here tonight, but we need to be careful. No more tea."

John

"No. No more tea." I hug his middle and just breath him in. __This is Sherlock__ After a moment I pull away and busy myself with fixing his jacket. "Yes, good idea. Help me up." Once I'm standing with my arm around his shoulder I can't help but make a small joke. "It really is good tea though."

Sherlock

I formulate a plan - but I can't share it with John. "Stick to water for now, yes." We walk slowly back into the cabin, where Irene sits by the fire.  
  
Irene

"Oh, decided to come back, have you?" I sneer at them. _Sherlock is definitely not responding as I'd like._

John

"Sorry. I got confused. It happens." Sherlock helps me to the chair near the fire and gets me water before he sits on the sofa next to Irene. "Sorry bout that. I don’t know what happened."

Irene

"It's fine, dear. Would either of you like some more tea?" I ask sweetly.

Sherlock

"No, I think we should get some sleep, actually." I pull a blanket off the sofa, and tuck it around John securely. "Of course, we wouldn't want to deprive you of your sleeping space for the night, so we will just sleep out here. I can keep the fire going, as well." I nod, as I lay a pillow on the floor beside the sofa for myself.

John

I try to untuck the blanket so I can be the one who sleeps on the floor. "I can sleep on the floor. I'm good with that."

Sherlock

I glare at John. "No, you sleep on the sofa. You need to keep your ankle elevated."  
  
Irene

"Sherlock, if you don't want to sleep on the floor, you are welcome to sleep in my bed..." _'with me' is implied, of course_  
  
Sherlock

I swallow hard. "No... I can sleep here." I grab a spare pillow and curl up on the floor beside the sofa.

John

"It's your bed Irene. You should have it. We'll be fine." The floor looks cold and miserable. "Maybe you should consider sleeping in the bed, Sherlock? The floor looks painful." Please say no please say no please say no

Sherlock

"I managed to sleep on a cave floor... this floor is far better than that." I grin at him. I bundle my coat around me, and lay my head down.  
  
Irene

 _Interesting pair, these two._ "All right then. I'll be in my room. Let me know if there's anything you want... or need... during the night." With that, I get up and head to my bedroom, leaving the door slightly open so the heat from the fire can still circulate (of course that's the reason).

John

Irene goes to her room sans Sherlock who's obviously awake but pretending to be asleep. "Sherlock?" I whisper so that Woman won't hear me, "what's going on?"

Sherlock

"Don't trouble yourself, John. I can take care of this." I whisper back. It's far too soon for me to divulge my plans to him. I wait until he's fallen asleep, and creep into Irene's room, to find her sitting up waiting for me. "Irene, I want to talk to you."

Irene

"Certainly, my dear," I smile at him, patting the empty space next to me on the bed. "Come sit with me, and we can... talk."  
  
Sherlock

I sit on the edge of the bed, well out of her reach. "Talk. Nothing more." I give her a serious look. "I know what you are. And I want you to teach me."  
  
Irene

I feign a shocked look. "You know what I am, do you?"  
  
Sherlock

"You are a witch. You've drugged us each in turn, trying to use us for your own benefit. You almost had John..."  
  
Irene

"Almost. Until you interrupted us. Interesting though, I can't seem to entice you.... Oh!" A realization comes upon me. "My magick can't entice you to want me, can it? I can't make you go against your nature..."  
  
Sherlock

"Exactly."  
  
Irene

"So, what's in it for me, if I teach you how to capture the attentions of your blond friend out there?"  
  
Sherlock

"I am sure we can come up with an amicable arrangement." I pull my legs up onto the bed, and lay back on the pillows. _The bed is far more comfortable than the floor, after all... and Irene knows she'll gain nothing from me at this point._ "We will discuss it further in the morning, if that's all right."  
  
Irene

 _An interesting turn of events, him sharing a bed with me, knowing that I am powerless to take advantage of that fact._ "All right. Good night, Sherlock."  
  
Sherlock

"Good night, Irene."


	5. Chapter 5

John

"Guess that solves who will sleep where..." I smile shyly at Sherlock who is looking a little pale. "You ok love?"

Sherlock

I look at John curiously. "It does? I thought I was sleeping on the sofa..."

John

"I guess you could if you'd feel more comfortable there. I was hoping you'd join me in the bed and we could do a bit more of what we started in the kitchen earlier." I get up from the floor and sit next to him on the sofa. "I don't want to push you. I do however want to continue what we started in the kitchen."

Sherlock

"You do?" I ask nervously.

John

I run my hand up from ankle to knee and back down again a few times. "We don’t have to. I'd like to though, but it's not a requirement." I get up a moment so I can pick up his legs and sit back down with them on my lap. "Is this ok?"

Sherlock

"Mmm. That feels nice." I start to relax a little. For such strong hands, they are wonderfully soft, too.

John

I put my head on the back of the sofa and just start to drift off with one hand running up his leg and the other resting on his foot. "Good. I want everything I do to you to feel nice. Or better than nice." His regal features are enhanced by the glow of the fire light. After a while my back starts to ache in this position. "Be a dear and go sleep in the bed so you're not all cramped up tomorrow."

Sherlock

I quietly slide my legs off his lap and get to my feet. Reaching down, I take his hand and pull him to his feet, too. "Join me?" I ask shyly.

John

I take his hand and stand. "I'd love to if you're sure but only if you're sure." With a nod from him I gather our blankets and follow him into Irene’s room. We were both already in what we planned to sleep in but it's far different to sleep on a floor than on a bed. "I'm going to get a bit more undressed since padding won't be an issue now." My hands shake a bit as I remove another layer of fabric. __He's seen you naked. You've cuddled naked you idiot. Why are you nervous now??__

Sherlock

I climb into the bed - still perfumed with whatever floral essences Irene had used in her hair that afternoon - and pulled the blankets around me, leaving a space to my side for John to occupy.

John

I smile at the space that is obviously meant for me to occupy and crawl into it. The air is heady with the smell of plumeria. "Would you like to cuddle up into me? Like the first night, remember, I woke up thinking I had been stolen by an octodragon of some sorts with all these arms and legs squishing into me." I think the few nights we've spent holding each other are the best night’s sleep I've ever had.

Sherlock

I huff. "Yes, but then we were trying not to freeze to death." Still, I curl up against him, resting my head on his shoulder and a hand on his broad chest. It's not that I minded the closeness...

John

I place one of my hands over his and play with his hair with the other. "We also had a lot less clothes. It was so hard for me to not to pull you closer and have my wicked way with you." I kiss his forehead and take a moment to just breath him in. "Did you use some cleaning product today? You smell divine."

Sherlock

"Irene gave me some suggestions, so I thought I'd try them out. Obviously you find them acceptable." I smile up at him.

John

"Really now? What else did that wo--- Irene, suggest?" That smile of his is like a siren's call to my groin. __stop it Watson, just wait__ "What else have you tried?"

Sherlock

"Nothing too exotic. Just tried some different herbal combinations in the stews." I didn't want him to think I'd tricked him into anything... like _she_ could. "I didn't do anything that might... affect you in any way, if that's what you're asking."

John

"What if I told you that everything you do affects me?" I turn to my side a bit and scoot down so we're more eye to eye. "You don't need potions or spells or herbs to get my attention." I squeeze our still-entwined hands then let his go, so I can tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Did she tell you anything else? About oils or tinctures maybe?"

Sherlock

"Um... yes..." I am at a loss for words, pinned by his gaze. I reach up and brush his cheek with my fingertips.

John

I turn my head and suck his fingertip into my mouth. His eyes go wide and his breath catches. When I stop his mouth falls open a bit and he blinks a few times. "You are adorable." I retake his hand and kiss the knuckles. "What did she say? Share with me."

Sherlock

His lips closing around my fingertip is exhilarating and sends a shiver through me. "She just... I..." I try to answer, and finally give up. I curl my hand around the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine.

John

The desperation in his kiss sweeps aside all my reserves. I open my mouth to his and lick his top lip until his tongue comes out to play. I moan as our mouths take turns devouring each other's. So needy to keep touching him, kissing him, I don't even let my need for air to stop me. I push his shoulders back and lay half on top of him as we continue to discover the taste of the other.

Sherlock

I let out a surprised squeak at his enthusiastic response. I drag one hand down his back, pulling him closer to me as he pushes me onto my back. I pull away to catch my breath for a second, and chuckle. "Is this part of 'having your wicked way with me'? If so, I approve.

John

"It's part of having my wicked way with that wicked mouth. It's part establishing the fact that I will do my best to make you feel good in every way possible." I duck my head and mumble the last reason.

Sherlock

His breath on my neck makes me curl my toes. "What..." My eyes flutter closed and I moan. I never realized how sensitive my neck was. Of course, no one like John has ever taken an interest in it like this, either. "What else?"

John

"It's stupid. Forget I said anything." I go back to kissing his neck. I put my hands under his head, so I can run my fingers through his gorgeous locks.

Sherlock

"Please..." I whisper weakly. "Tell me." I squirm under him.

John

"Promise not to laugh?"

Sherlock

I focus on what he's saying, rather than the sinful ideas the rest of him has put into my head. "I would never laugh at you, John."

John

"I said," __Shut up Watson__ "I said part of it was that if you ever kiss anyone else I want you to hate it." He continues to look at me. "Ok, I originally said I want to ruin you for Irene."

Sherlock

"I want you to ruin me for anyone else." I reach up and pull him back into another kiss.

John

I straddle him and put my hands on his chest. "Then ruin you I shall love." I align myself on top of his cock before I return to kissing his neck and tugging on his hair.

Sherlock

My breath catches as he straddles me, rubbing against me in all the right ways and all the right places, thrilling me to the core. I feel his lips curl into a smile against my neck as he grinds his hips against mine. I curl my fingers into his waist.

John

I stop what we’re doing just long enough to pull my shirt off and leave my torso bare before I lean in to kiss him again.

Sherlock

When he pulls off his shirt, it's like the unveiling of a precious gift. I stroke my hands over his bare flesh, leaving both of us gasping. I turn my attention to the crook of his neck, much as he had with mine, and find he has a similar reaction.

John

 __dear gods that feels good__ I lift up my hips to untie my pants but leave them loose on my hips instead of pulling them off. My hands go under his blouse to find his nipples and caress them with my thumbs. He's so responsive to everything. I adjust so our penises are aligned and focus on frottaging against him.

Sherlock

 _How does he know exactly what I want - no, what I need like that?_ The thought skitters across my mind. I groan at his every touch. Pinned to the bed as I am (quite willingly, I might add), I find my clothing becoming overly restrictive, but there's little I can do about it. I pull up on the hem of my shirt and arch my back, trying to take it off gracefully but instead, ending up tangled in it.

John

 __he is so pathdorable__ "Here love, let me help." I pull him to standing and divest him of tunic and myself if pants. I sit on the bed and lean back on my elbows. My dick is rigid and there's a drop if precum on the head. "Come here."

Sherlock

I step toward him and run my hands lightly up his thighs, my eyes never leaving his.

John

He looks like a wild animal stalking his prey. His eyes almost appear to glow with an inner shine. He puts his knees on either side of my thighs and continues stroking my legs. I reach a hand out and lightly flick the draw string of the loose trousers that are doing nothing to hide his excitement. "Come on beautiful, let me see every delicious inch of you. I know your body is as beautiful as your mind." I push up higher to I can nibble at his collarbone. "Please, let me worship you properly."

Sherlock

His voice is like silk, a soft caress against my ears. I stand up and pull the drawstring of my trousers, letting them fall to the floor, watching his reaction closely.

John

I sit up properly, put my hands on his lips, and slowly lean in to lick the tip of his flush cock. "I knew you'd be delicious."

Sherlock

My knees nearly buckle at the touch of his tongue. "Oh, gods..." I grip his shoulders, and try to calm myself.

John

I put my hand on the base near his balls and squeeze mildly. "I want to make you cum just like this. I want you to fill up my mouth and ruin me for anyone else too." I return to his cock and take it into my mouth. I wrap my lips around the head and suck as I put my tongue against the vain that's pulsing on the underside.

Sherlock

I whimper at his words, and try to focus on anything but what he's doing with that talented tongue, to keep this from ending all too quickly. With one hand, I run my fingers through his blond hair.

John

His knees start to bend every so often so I direct him to lay of the bed. I straddle his lower legs and return to sucking him off. With one hand I play with his balls and stroke up and down the shaft with the other. Gravity causes the saliva in my mouth to drip onto his penis so it's nice and wet. His hands in my hair encourage me to move harder and faster. When I hum his hips buck up and make me gag when the head is briefly forced down my throat. I moan loudly when he bucks up again but not nearly as high so I can still breathe. __oh fuck I did not know I like that__

Sherlock

"Gods, John..." I gasp as he hums around my dick. _This feels so much better than I ever imagined possible_ Every time I press up into the back of his throat, his moans push me closer to the edge.

John

I reach two spit slicked fingers behind his balls and stroke upwards against his perineum to stimulate that spot inside him. His dick starts to throb in my mouth. __He's so close, come on. Fuck he tastes so good. I could become addicted to him. I'm already addicted to him__ I suck him down as far as possible and swallow around the head in my throat. My eyes are watering and my breath is coming in pants.

Sherlock

I arch my back, helpless to fight the sensations coursing through me any longer. My fingers curl roughly in his hair as I thrust up into his mouth with a breathless cry, his name on my lips as ecstasy washes over me.

John

His whole body spasms the moment before my mouth is filled with warm salty fluid that I swallow instantly. I keep his cock in my mouth for a few moments as he calms down. When he seems a bit relaxed I raise up and stroke his thighs. I watch him as he slowly returns to himself and opens his eyes.

Sherlock

I open my eyes to see John looking at me, his smile of satisfaction apparent. "That was... that wicked mouth of yours is quite talented." I grin back. I pull him up alongside me, kissing along his neck as I pull him against me.

John

"All part of my master plan to ruin you." I say it purely as a joke. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the thump thump of his heart beat. His nails idly play along my back as I nuzzle into him. I tug the blanket up as the heat from our excursion wears off.

Sherlock

I let my hand slip down, teasing over his hip. "Do I get to ruin you?" I ask quietly.

John

"Mmmm yes but later." We both yawn and settle into what promises to be a good night’s sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock

It took me a moment to remember where I was, when I woke up in a soft bed instead of freezing my arse off in a cave somewhere. Still, I instinctively move toward the nearest source of warmth, which happened to be John

John

(In dream)  
Sherlock works on his experiment while I finish preparing tea. He's cataloging the difference in ashes in the hopes that some day it will be used to tell how a fire was caused. I bring him a cup of tea in return for a kiss on the cheek. When I sit down with my feet near the fire I expect to warm up but become colder instead. I look in my lap but see no reason for the frozen feeling. The more I look and see nothing the more concerned I become.  
"John..." _what was that?_ "Jawn." Huh, what? "John!"

I wake with a start to find Sherlock’s ice cold arse nestled into my groin.

Sherlock

With the contented side, I snuggle up against John's warm body, only for him to move away. "Jawn, hold still. I'm freezing." I mumble.

John

I take Sherlock into my arms and rub my hands briskly up his sides to help him warm up. "You’re bloody freezing."

Sherlock

"Sorry... did I wake you?"

John

"Go back to bed sweetheart." I move to lay on my back and pull him into my side. I pet his hair when he lays his head on my shoulder. "I could get very used to this."

Sherlock

"Interesting. The balance of probability says you are more likely to get frustrated with me and leave. That's what usually happens, anyway. Though I admit, you've been around me longer than most.

John

"Balance of probability would've had us dead that first night." I kiss the top his head. "Just because it's probable or isn't doesn't mean it has to or can't happen."

Sherlock

I sit up, leaning on one elbow. "Why did you bother bringing me along, after that first night, anyway?"

John

"It was the other way ‘round I think." I stretch and make to grab the blankets so we can get up.

Sherlock

I huff. "It wouldn't have taken much effort to lose me. Even my brother managed it." I pull the blankets closer around us to keep him in bed with me.

John

I grab him tightly and squeeze. I'll ignore his brother losing him comment for now. "Ya well good for you I know the benefits of keeping a posh git nearby. For example, there's not enough meat on your bones to eat but they'd make proper kindling."

Sherlock

I look at him, wide-eyed. Then I see the grin on his face, and realize he's joking with me. I roll my eyes at him. "I'm sure there are other advantages." I drag my hand suggestively down his chest

John

"Sure are you?" I watch his eyes darken as if his very thoughts are visible through them. "Helps that you're beautiful and have a ... very ... big..."

"Brain."

Sherlock

"You think I'm beautiful?"  I've been called many things, but never that.

John

"NoPe! I -know- you are.  What do people normally say?"

Sherlock

I continue to stare at him in disbelief. "People can't get past my behavior most of the time. Though I have been called creepy, and gangly. Never beautiful." I run my fingers along his stomach, tracing lower.

John

"Sherlock, love, look at me." His hand pauses and he looks at me. "You are lovely. You are smart. And yes, you do have an attitude that can be hard to get past but it's worth it." My words are interspersed with kisses.

Sherlock

"An interesting turn of events... you are unlike any other man I've met... kind, patient, and incredibly sexy." I say as my hand brushes along his bare hip

John

"You think I'm sexy do you? We should see if there's an eye doctor in town. All that reading has made you blind." I'm a short, scarred up, former soldier.

Sherlock

"Nonsense. I am no more blind than you are." I nuzzle softly against his neck. "Is it 'later' yet?"

John

"As late as you wish it to be." I run my thumb along his jaw line before I lean down to kiss him.

Sherlock

With a grin, I climb over him, pushing him onto his back into the pillows. "You did say I could ruin you later... I choose now." I nip along his collar bone.

John

I fold my arms behind my head. "Get on with it then. Ruin me." __he already has__

Sherlock

"I do hope I meet your expectations" I kiss my way down his chest

John

I chuckle at his comment. "My expectations are far easier to meet than your own." I lift my head up and look down at him. The way he looks right back at me is somewhat unnerving. Eye contact with him is by far more intimate than most sex I've had before.

Sherlock

"It was apparent to me last night that you are... experienced." My hands trail down his sides, coming to rest on his hips. "We'll just have to see how much I have learned." I lean down and flick my tongue along his inner thigh.

John

I uncross my arms so that I can prop myself up to see better. His curls fall loosely around his head like a dark halo. I lay my hand on his hair and stroke gently, in sync with his tongues movements. "Beautiful." He huffs but before he has a chance to say anything I follow up my statement. "I don't care what anyone has ever said to you or about you. You are beautiful."

Sherlock

"And you think I've gone blind..." I mumble, shifting to move from nipping at his inner thighs to licking the length of his cock.

John

My hand tightens in his hair at the first contact of his tongue on my shaft. "Fuhh. If that's how you're going to win arguments..."

Sherlock

I smile up at him. "I hadn't considered oral sex as a way to win arguments..." I swirl my tongue around his head then take it in my mouth experimentally.

John

"Whatever you say love." I focus on keeping my hips planted on the bed so I don't thrust accidentally. "Do whatever you want to. Whatever feels right."

Sherlock

I take more in my mouth, my tongue working along his shaft as I start to suck gently, listening to the sounds he's making.

John

I can feel the ridges from the roof of his mouth as his tongue tentatively explores the head. "Just like that." I scrunch his hair every time he slips into the tip of my dick.

Sherlock

I moan appreciatively as his grip on my hair tightens. _I must be doing something he likes._ I remember something he did, and move one hand off his hip, cupping his balls, and pressing my fingertips against the flesh just behind them. Based on his sudden reaction, I found the right spot.

John

I open my legs wider so he has more room to explore with his bolder touching. Releasing his hair I put that hand under my balls and tug them slightly to show him something I like. I stroke up and down my shaft a few times before returning to tugging on his curls.

Sherlock

I follow his lead and wrap my hand around his shaft, pumping what my mouth can’t take. I let his cock slip from my mouth with a pop, my hand now stroking his length. "You are delicious, John." I say, licking the precum from his head.

John

"You have a wicked mouth." A mouth that looks kiss swollen and bruised. The lips are shiny with saliva and I just want to kiss him. "C'mere and kiss me." I pull him upwards so he's straddling the lower part of my lap and leaning down so we can kiss.

Sherlock

I let John pull me up his body, our cocks finally rubbing against each other as I continue to stroke him while he kisses me urgently.

John

My hand touches his when I reach down to grab his penis. He's leaking copious amounts of precum that I spread around the head with my thumb. "In your studies with tha-- Irene... Have you come across any bottles with oils or lotion of some type?"

Sherlock

It takes me a moment to find my voice. "Y-yes... there are a number of oils in her apothecary cabinet... what kind do you want?"

John

I try to quickly think of what an apothecary might have and if there's anything I should be sure to avoid. "Something slick definitely. One that doesn't burn or tickle or numb. Preferably doesn't stain." __would it be too much to ask if she has a vial marked sex lube__ the thought of a vial marked -for sex-with John- in Sherlocks neat script makes me laugh and the tension drain from me.

Sherlock

"Hmmm. Let me look..." I kiss him hard then spring off the bed, strutting naked over the cabinet. "Would a massage oil be sufficient? She has a vial of almond oil here."

John

"Is it actually almonds or does it just smelling like almonds? Arsenic is surprisingly easy to make." __stupid dumb useless fact John__ Oh shut up self.

Sherlock

"It's really almonds, but it's surprisingly tasteless. Why do you ask? Do you not like almonds?"

John

I had been looking away for a moment when he said this. "Please tell me you didn't taste it to see if it was poison." He returns with the small vial and sits on the bed.

Sherlock

"Of course not... do you think I should? I look at the bottle, somewhat alarmed. "She said it was harmless when we made it..."

John

"No, no. If you helped make it I trust it." It seems they got up to doing a lot the one day I was gone. __I am not jealous at all. Nope. Not me__

Sherlock

I climb back into the bed beside him, a silly grin on my face. "Would you like a massage, then? Wasn't exactly my plan..."

John

"Maybe later, ok." I take the oil from him so I have something to fiddle with while we talk. "Umm... What do you know about... Umm..." __just say it__ "sex!" Ugh "I meant what do you know about sex?" This time it comes out calmly and mature.  __yeah, right__

Sherlock

"Well... I know what you showed me last night, of course..." I blush. "And I've read a bit about sex... with another man..." I say very quietly, embarrassed by my naivete.

John

 __He's adorable__ "you're adorable." Balls! I said that out loud didn't I?

Sherlock

I look at him, surprised. "You're teasing me again." I frown.

John

I grab him and pull him into a hug. "NoPe." I start kissing him all over quickly. "Admiring, not teasing." A small smile breaks out on his face. "Are there any questions you have about sex? Wait, you're you," I smile at him, "I should say 'what' questions do you have my love?"

Sherlock

"I reserve the right to ask as the situation calls for it." I respond to his kisses enthusiastically. "I trust you to be gentle with me."

John

"Fair. Now, do you understand the basics?" I need to know what he does, and doesn't, know so I don't surprise him.

Sherlock

I nod quietly, not trusting myself to answer aloud.

John

I pull him down to lay his head on my lap so I can pet his hair. "Ok, you're not answering so I'm going to assume you haven't read much." His reticence makes me nervous in a weird over-protective way. "Sex is a lot like what we did last night, and started this morning, but instead of oral, it's... umm... Not oral." I'm grateful he can't see my blush.

Sherlock

"I am aware, John." I try to sound confident, but I don't think it's working. "I would like for you..." I start to say, but am too embarrassed to continue.

John

"Want me to do what sweetheart?" I rub his back and squeeze him tighter.

Sherlock

"I want you to..." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "Take me."

John

My reaction is instantaneous and very very physically apparent. "Yeah. Yes. That." I stop for a second to calm down. "That sounds good." __breathe Watson, breathe__ "Do you know what that means?"

Sherlock

"Yes, I do. Be gentle... obviously, this is something I've never done..." I kiss his jaw softly.

John

Many years from now I will remember this as the moment Sherlock showed his strength by admitting there was something he didn't know and trusted me to teach him. In the not too distant future I will recall this memory when asked if I love him. "Lay back my sweet Prince." I kiss him softly while guiding him to lay on his back. I pour out a dab of oil and stroke my cock a few times to ease the ache a bit. After a bit more oil is on my hands I stroke his as well.

Sherlock

Why had using oil for sex never occurred to me? The feel of John's oil-slicked hand stroking me is divine... better than I've ever felt. I moan against his lips as he kisses me, thrusting my hips up against his hand.

John

"Keep doing that baby. If you cum you'll relax and it will be easier to prep you." Leaning up I continue stroking him and use my other hand to lift his balls up a bit and press on the perineum since he seemed to like that so much last night.

Sherlock

I arch my back, writhing under his attentions. "But... I want you... _oh gods_ ... want you inside me..." I stammer, barely able to catch my breath enough to speak.

John

"I will be… just not immediately." I focus on palming the head of his cock while tracing my way to his arse hole. "Lift your knees up a bit, ok." Once he's in the new position I stop to add a bit more oil then rub my finger around his opening. The sounds he makes are musical encouragement that he's enjoying himself.

Sherlock

His hand wrapped around my cock is making me tremble, and when I feel his finger stroking over my arsehole, I shudder, almost whining with pleasure.

John

I have to keep reminding myself to focus completely on Locky. My dick is throbbing and I desperately need relief. I redouble my efforts on his penis now using both my hands. "Please baby. Let go. It'll feel so good."

Sherlock

My breath is ragged as I continue to thrust into his slick hands. My fingers curl tightly into the bedding as my orgasm overtakes me, and I spill over his hands and onto my stomach. He strokes me through until I relax, the waves of pleasure finally ebbing.

John

Unable to wait any longer I help him through his orgasm then start jacking myself off. The sight of him in the throes of pleasure that I gave him is the best thing I've ever witnessed in my life. As soon as I cum all over his legs I collapse to his side. "Sorry. I couldn't wait. Give me a few minutes and we'll continue." Afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes I cover my own with my arm.

Sherlock

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" _He won't even look at me_ "Talk to me, John..."

John

I roll over and practically lay on top of him and hide my face in his neck. "Gods no you did nothing wrong. It was my fault. You were just so... Fuck. Just couldn't hold back any longer. The way you looked and that I made you feel so good. Just. I'm sorry." __idiot Watson!__

Sherlock

"Perhaps you would prefer to wait... to have me?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed.

John

"No. Gods no." Even though I have just cum the thought of having him has me stiffening. "You don't want me to stop, do you?" I lift up so I can make eye contact. "Lock?"

Sherlock

"No, definitely not." I look up at him with hopeful eyes. "If you are able to continue, I am most willing."

John

I grab either side of his face and give him a bruising kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" I get off him and the bed and find a flannel to wipe us both down. I can feel his eyes looking at my arse and I blush. "I'm not beautiful like you but I like to believe I make up for it in muscle." It's more like I wish I could believe it.

Sherlock

"I like what I see... no matter what you may think." I smile at him as he returns with a flannel and cleans us up.

John

"I'll believe you if you believe me. Do we have a deal?" I toss the now dirty flannel on the floor.

Sherlock

"Deal." I pull him back on top of me. "Now teach me."

John

"Sir, yes Sir," I laugh at his forceful action. I grab the oil and warm some up in my hands. "Remind me to thank Irene for teaching you to make this. It'll come in handy to have lube on demand."

Sherlock

"I will make a note of it." I nod, wriggling anxiously underneath his weight.

John

His wiggling causes his penis to swing back and forth a bit which makes me chuckle a bit. The laughing stops once our dicks align. A zing goes up my back and I'm instantly completely hard again. "Fuck." I rock my hips against his a few times then draw back.

Sherlock

I whimper when he pulls away. My cock has apparently recovered, and the rocking made me even harder.

John

"I need you to either lift your knees and open your legs a bit, or you could lay on your tummy. Personally, I want to watch your face as I worship you but you may be physically more comfy on your stomach." As I tell him this I rub up and down his thighs with my hands. "Your call, my sweet."

Sherlock

"I want to see you." I plant my feet on the bed, my knees lifted and legs spread. "Like this?"

John

I nod and grab a pillow to put under his arse. "Do you want me to explain what I'm doing or just do it?"

Sherlock

"I will ask if I need more information." I am starting to get more anxious... the need I'm feeling is like an itch I can't scratch.

John

"Very well." With his legs now open I can see his furled entrance is free of all put the sparsest light hair. I rub my fore finger up and down his crack a few times before I circle the entrance. "I want to see you play with yourself as I open you up. Can you do that for me Sherlock?"

Sherlock

"You want me to... masturbate while you finger me?" I consider for a moment. "Why?"

John

"You could touch yourself other places." I shrug. __stupid stupid idiot Watson__ "Forget I said anything love." A memory of being laughed at the first time I ever dared to ask a partner for the same thing comes back in full force but I shut it down. __be here now__ I start to slowly insert my forefinger up to the first knuckle while petting his thigh. "You're so..." Tight. Trusting. Hot. Beautiful. Smart. Curious. Mine! "Perfect."

Sherlock

I shiver as his finger slides into me. My cock twitches in response, as well, so I take his earlier suggestion and stroke it slowly. The hard flesh is still slightly slick from John's oiled hands earlier. All these sensations... my eyes flutter closed.

John

I scoot back a bit so I can lean down and suckle on the head of his penis as I slowly add another digit and scissor them in my efforts to loosen him up.

Sherlock

I gasp when he takes me into his mouth. With what little analytical thought i can manage, I try to make a mental note - not only does his mouth feel fantastic, it distracts me from any discomfort I might have felt... which I don't. I open my eyes and look down at him.

John

I glance up and see him looking at me through heavy lidded eyes. It's as if he is judging all of me. My soul, my heart, my sexual prowess. I can't tell if I come up lacking or not until he arches his back when I put my fingers in deeper and find that spot the gods gave men to remind us that Sex Is Good.

Sherlock

I'm relaxing into the soft sweep of John's tongue when he moves his fingers deeper. It's like a lightning bolt coursing through me. I arch my back and gasp loudly.

John

 __found it. Score one for Watson__ He clenches tightly then relaxes even further as I'd hoped. I add a third finger while I take his dick all the way in my mouth as possible.

Sherlock

"Oh, gods, John... don't stop..." I gasp.

John

Don't plan to. I hum around the dick hitting my throat to counteract any pain from adding the tip of my pinky into his arse.

Sherlock

"Please... please... more..." I don't even know what I'm begging for but I need it now.

John

I pull my hand out and stop sucking him off. I grab the oil and put a bit more on my hand so I can lube myself up more. I can't help but crawl over him so I can kiss him again. "Ready my love?"

Sherlock

I whimper when he moves away, then wrap my legs around him. "Yes, yes... I'm ready." I lean up and kiss him back.

John

After a few soft kisses to his neck I scoot back. I lift his knee a bit and position myself to enter. He looks at me with so much trust that I just... There's no words. I enter him by millimeters at a time. He's so tight still and hot and bloody fucking perfect.

Sherlock

The look on his face is pure bliss. He moves slowly, gently. The feeling of fullness is positively divine. I reach up and cup his face in my hands, kissing his face softly.

John

The kiss becomes passionate but sloppy as I'm lost tasting him and being engulfed by him. It seems to take forever before I finally bottom out. I hold my position and regretfully end our kiss so I can lean up for better leverage.

Sherlock

My eyes have glazed over. All I can see is his face over mine. I shift my legs, locking my ankles around his waist, reveling in how he feels. I twitch my hips against him, causing a moan of pleasure from us both.

John

I rock slowly at first. I keep changing the angle minutely until he clenches up and moans loudly. Now that I know I'm hitting his good spot I speed up my pace.

John

He's found that spot again - his cock rubs it much more insistently than his fingertips did - and I feel like every nerve ending is aflame. My own dick is in dire need of attention, too, as I try to arch against him for some friction.

John

I take his cock in hand and start stroking it in counterpoint to my thrusts. With only one hand free I can't grab his hips and pound him like I want to but that's probably a good thing. "Baby, I'm not gonna last long. You look so gorgeous. Feel even better." I start to pant and focus hard on hitting his sweet spot in hopes he'll cum before I do.

Sherlock

I tighten my legs around his waist, gasping as each thrust of his hips, each stroke of his hand, drives me closer to the edge until I'm trembling with need. "Harder, John... I need it harder." I rock my hips against him.

John

I let go of his shaft so I can grab his hips. This helps a bit but I don't think it's enough. I lift his knees to hook over my shoulders then return to thrusting into him. "So good. Not gonna last." The sweat is dripping off me onto his abs.

Sherlock

"Yes... yes!" The shift in position and how much harder, deeper he is thrusting is enough to send me hurtling over the edge of ecstasy. My whole body tenses up impossibly tight as I cry out with it, my fingers curling into his biceps.

John

The moment he cums I immediately follow. The relief is so intense I get dizzy. "Gods I love you." I collapse next to him and grab his hand to intertwine with mine.

Sherlock

Every muscle has turned to jelly. I am so relaxed - so utterly sated - that I can barely think, let alone move. "I love you, too." I whisper.

John

I'm shocked he responded so well to me telling him I love him. The fact that he loves me too was beyond even imagining. My eyes start to close and I know sleep is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft

In the three weeks since I abandoned my brother to the elements a few things have changed around here. Some good, some not so good, and some, interesting. Mummy passed within a week of Sherlocks departure, I was named sole heir, and I got a new job. The feelings of guilt require more and more alcohol to drown them out.

Greg

Relaxing against the headboard, I nod at Mycroft as he enters my bedchamber. I have thoroughly enjoyed his company these past few weeks, even though I've paid dearly for it.

Mycroft

"Gregory." I enter his chambers wearing naught but the dressing gown that he prefers. "Would you like a massage tonight?" I loosen the tie on the robe and let it slip open a bit. "Or would you prefer something else?"

Greg

"As skilled as you are with your hands, Mycroft, I think I want more than that tonight." I loosen the drawstring on my trousers. "Your mouth is just as talented, after all."

Mycroft

"As you wish." I take off the robe and lay it over the chair near his bed. I put my knees on the bottom of the bed and start crawling over him. When our hips are aligned I lean down and start kissing his neck and raking my nails down his torso. He starts to stretch like a content cat. Sometimes I wonder if I could actually make him purr.

Greg

I grind my hips against his as he draws his fingers lightly down my chest. When his hands reach my trousers i raise my hips slightly, and he slips my trousers down my thighs, freeing my rapidly-hardening cock.

Mycroft

As soon as his penis is released I put my hands on it and start to stroke. Gregory is quite bigger than any I've seen or had before. Even with both hands on his shaft there is still plenty to put in my mouth. I start with small licks before I suck the entire head in.

Greg

"Mmmm... gods, you're good at that," I sigh, combing my fingers through his ginger curls. Of course, that's a good part of the reason I pay him the amount I do.

Mycroft

I let go with one hand and take him deeper into my mouth. The tip is just about to my throat with still five or six centimetres to go. I do a slow bobbing action as I twist my hand. It's one of his favourites and quite possibly what sealed this job for me.

Greg

I let my head fall back against the headboard with a moan as I feel my cock brush the back of his throat. My fingers curl into his hair as he twists his grip. I struggle to resist the urge to thrust up, deeper into his mouth. He's already managed to take more than most, after all.

Mycroft

Tonight I was going to see if my practicing had paid off. I look up and wait til he looks back at me. Once he does I put both my hands on his hips and slowly sink down til my bottom lip brushes against his balls. The feeling of fullness, and a bit of self-satisfaction, causes me to moan which comes out in a hum.

Greg

I gasp as I watch him swallow my entire length. Several of the other guards had women who could manage it for them, but I never expected to find anyone who could do that for me. And then, the vibration of his throat around me adds to the pleasure tenfold. "Damn, gorgeous..." I groan, caressing his jaw softly, as that familiar sensation starts to curl in my groin.

Mycroft

I pull my mouth up til only the head remains then go all the way down again. I move my hands in closer so that I can hold the base steady. This position allows my thumbs to graze his ballsack that I can feel starting to tighten. To help him over the edge I stop focusing on suction and instead work on speed, depth, and making it as wet as possible.

Greg

"Mmm... that's perfect..." I breathe. "Almost there..." I comb my fingers into his hair shakily.

Mycroft

I put a hand on top of his in my hair and encourage him to push my head down further. I can feel tears and saliva running down my face but he likes it when I look 'thouroughly fucked' as he put it. I moan harder when he pushes down and my nose smashes into his pubic hair.

Greg

I am able to let him come up for air once more before I push him back down, his moaníng around my cock enough to put me over the edge. I let go of his head when I cum, and his throat strokes me through as he swallows it all. Sated, I relax limply against the headboard as he crawls back up the bed to nestle alongside me.

Mycroft

I settle on his side and lay my head on his chest. I play with the hair as he rubs his hand up and down my back. Now is definitely the best tines to ask my favor. "Gregory?"

Greg

"Yes, gorgeous?" I answer lazily.

Mycroft

"I would like to ask a favor. My brother has been missing for a few weeks now. I searched for him where I last saw him but he was nowhere to be found. As the Royal Bounty Hunter I would believe you'd have more skill than I." This is the tricky part. "I can't afford to pay for that skill but I believe we could work -something- out in trade."

Greg

I stretch and yawn. "I'm sure we can work out an equitable trade. In the morning." I pull his warm body close and close my eyes.

Mycroft

It appears I may have done my job too well as he's already asleep. __dam it__ To make sure I get the answer I want I will have to sleep here tonight instead of returning to my own room.

\---::::----::::----

Mycroft

I spent most the night dreaming of my brother. The guilt from taking him out and, worse, abandoning him is eating me alive. Literally. I've lost enough weight that none of my clothes fit properly and I rarely eat. It was not even two days before I went to where I had left him in the hope beyond hope that he was still alive. Instead of finding him or his corpse I found the remains of a campfire and animal bones. I believe in what's left of my heart that he is alive. I will find him. As dawn begins I leave Gregory’s bed and go make him tea with toast and jam. Usually the smell is enough to wake him.

Greg

I wake just as Mycroft returns with tea and breakfast. "Thanks, babe. You going to join me?" He may be paid company, but I do actually like him.

Mycroft

"Gregory." I set breakfast on the stand near the bed. "Thank you. No. I am only here this morning to discuss the favor you agreed to last night."

Greg

"Yes, you mentioned something about finding your brother. I am willing to help you. But I insist you eat while we talk." I can’t remember the last time I'd seen him eat anything, and he just didn't look healthy.

Mycroft

I tear off a small bite of dry toast and wash it down with tea. "There. I ate. Now back to the favor. I must tell you the whole story but I ask that you first give me your word you'll help."

Greg

"Of course I'll help." I pat the edge of the bed, indicating he should take a seat. "Tell me what I need to know, and we can get to work."

Mycroft

May the Gods forgive me. "Mummy had been most insistent that Sherlock leave the manor. She told me either I could remove him myself or she would. One night, after I had medicated his cocoa, I took him to a cave in the forest." I go over to the small liquor cabinet and pour myself some Brandy. "I left him whiskey, a knife, and a note explaining my reasons." At this point I can no longer look at him. "Before I was even back to the house I was disgusted with my actions and tried to go back but the blizzard had set it."

"The moment it was possible I went back to the cave. I hoped that I would find him cold but safe. I feared I would find him dead. What I did find was the remains of a campfire and animal bones. Somehow someone and he survived the blizzard and then left. I looked for him and called out but no answer." I need another dose of brandy. "I've returned a few times but... nothing. Hence why I require you." I need you. "I have no way to pay but I'll do anything. Please, help me find my brother, or find out what happened."

Greg

I look at him, more than a little shocked at what he's told me. I get out of bed and walk over to him, take the glass of brandy out of his hand, and walk him gently but firmly to sit on the bed with me. "From what I remember of your stepmother, you did your brother a kindness - she likely would have killed him outright. At least you gave him an explanation, and a chance." I put my arm around his trembling shoulders. "I will help you. But you need more than liquid nourishment." I hand him another piece of toast.

"Let me make some scheduling changes with the guards. I will meet you at the stables in one hour. Be ready for several days' travel."

Mycroft

"Thank you." I leave for the dressing room where my clothes are. "I. I appreciate this. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Greg

I arrive at the stables to find Mycroft waiting for me. The man is nothing if not punctual - I'll give him that. I take the reins of my mare from the stable boy, and sling my saddlebags over the saddle. I look at Mycroft. "I've only got the one horse... just how are you planning to bring all that?" I motion at the several bags at his feet.

Mycroft

"You only have the one?" There are few horses in the barn. "These are needed supplies. Clothes, blankets, change of shoes, socks, some food, and a small journal."

Greg

"Yes, only one belongs to me. The others cost coin, which at the moment, I do not have." I shake my head. "Contrary to what you might think, being a royal bounty hunter doesn't usually pay all that well - which is why I have a more reliable job as a member of the Royal Guard, too." Of course, I do allow myself one luxury... who happens to be standing in front of me. "We are going to have to rough it. You can leave most of those clothes - no one cares what we look like in the forest. I have blankets enough for 3, so leave yours. The spare socks and shoes are a good idea, though, and the food is, too - so long as you plan to eat it." I help him sort through his bags, and winnow it down to a single sack, which we sling over his shoulder. I swing myself into the saddle, and reach a hand down to pull him up behind me.

Mycroft

I take his hand and get up behind him. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me." I put my hands lightly on his hips.

Greg

"It's all right - you have no way of knowing. Not like it comes up in conversation... or like we ever have conversations..." I shrug as I set my heels into the mare's sides, and she starts off at a brisk walk. It must have surprised Mycroft, as he quickly went from lightly resting his hands on my hips to wrapping his arms around my waist and holding on for dear life. "Not used to riding, I take it?" I chuckle.

Mycroft

"Only you." I did not mean to say that out loud. "I meant, no, I am not a rider. I take the carriage only though I drive it myself." Every time I try to sit up straight and proper I get jarred and too soon my bum is hurting.

Greg

I heard his slip, and stifled a giggle. "Well, we'll take it easy then, unless the situation warrants otherwise." I pat his hands. "Just let me know if you need a break. I think I know where the cave you spoke of is - we'll start there."

Mycroft

"I will do my best to not be a burden Gregory." I make a mental note to add a pair of the extra socks to my britches when we do stop. "You have not yet mentioned your price."

Greg

"Plenty of time to decide that, babe. I don't know how large a task I'm facing, yet. You'll be able to afford it."

Mycroft

"Babe. Yes. I believe we had discussed you not referring to me as a child, Gregory. I am only a few scarce years younger than you." Is he trying to hit every bump possible?! Ouch.

Greg

I roll my eyes. "It's a term of endearment, Mycroft. Has nothing to do with your age. What term of endearment would you prefer, then?"  I can't help but notice him wincing with every step the mare takes. "And if you let your hips roll with her gait more, you won't be as uncomfortable."

Mycroft

Mycroft is my name. "Let my hips roll? How does one do that?" Why would one do that?

Greg

"Just relax. Don't resist the motion so much." I try to explain. "You know exactly how to roll your hips, by the way." I say suggestively. "You did a fantastic job of it the other night, at least."

Mycroft

I hide my head in his back. "Yes. Ok." I try to relax as I do when I'm riding Gregory. The memory excites my mind and body. I am grateful for the small space between our hips so he remains unaware of my newest problem.

Greg

We ride in silence for an hour or so, when I pull the mare up to a stop. "Let's give the old girl a break. We'll stop here for a bit - relax, have something to eat." I take his hand and help him slide to the ground, then dismount. I can tell he's a bit tender from the small amount of riding we've done. I may let him sit in the saddle for the next part of the journey - it should be a bit more comfortable for him.

Mycroft

I walk around a bit after I'm finally off that weapon of pain. "What’s her name?" I pet the beautiful horse. Her mane is a silver black color and she is quite fitting her master who's dark. hair is showing signs of early silver streaks.

Greg

"Promise not to laugh."

Mycroft

I put my hand on my heart. "Promise."

Greg

"She was the last foal sired by my dad's prize stallion, and she's been with me all her life." I scratch her between the ears as she rubs her head on my shoulder. "Her name is Daisy."

Mycroft

"Daisy is a perfectly apt name for a mare." Why would I find that funny? It is endearing. As are most things he does.

Greg

"Most people think it's a silly name for a black horse... like she should be named Midnight instead. But when I looked into her eyes, I knew her name was Daisy, no matter what she looked like." I'm starting to get misty-eyed - time to change the subject. "What did you bring for lunch?"

Mycroft

I hand him a small hunk of cheese with some bread that I made yesterday. "I would like to get going again as soon as you're done."

Greg

"You eat, too, darlin', or the deal's off. Don't think I haven't noticed..."

Mycroft

"Not hungry." I take a few bites of bread bit the cheese is too much. I sneak it to Daisy who eats it with joy.

Greg

I shake my head. "You have to eat, Mycroft." I say quietly, taking a drink of water and getting to my feet. "Let's go, then." I hold Daisy's reins. "You ride up front this time, darlin'. It'll be more comfortable for you."

Mycroft

It takes me a few tries, and eventually help from Gregory to get up on Daisy. "Do you call everyone by those pet names?" I finally settle into the saddle but I was not as prepared as I thought I was for Gregory to get behind me and snug himself as close to me as possible. Unable to scoot up at all I resign myself to my dubious fate of feeling him against me for the foreseeable future.

Greg

"Only some people. Does it bother you that much?" I settle in comfortably behind him on Daisy's back. Though he's in front of me, I'm still holding the reins and giving her direction. "If memory serves, there's a cliff about an hour's ride ahead of here, and that's where the cave would be. Sound right to you?"

Mycroft

"Just curious." My heart, and I do have one, sinks a bit knowing he calls others by the same names. "Yes, I believe the cliff is where you said." His wrists rest on my thigh cause a conditioned response that will hopefully not become apparent.

Greg

We ride in silence for a while. "Is the saddle a bit more comfortable for you, at least?" I can see why he was uncomfortable before - even though I'm an experienced rider, and know to relax into her gait more than he did, my hips are starting to ache a bit.

Mycroft

He leans in much closer than he needs to when he speaks to me. His breath touches my ear and causes me a small shiver. "Much. Thank you." I see now what he meant by rolling your hips.

Greg

"I'm glad." I lean over his shoulder a little. Just then, a crow flies across Daisy's path, spooking her. Mycroft panics a bit as she rears back, but I lean forward into him, pushing him down against her neck so we don't both slide off her. Some gentle words and pats, and she calms down. I slip an arm around Myc's waist as we both sit back up. "You ok?"

Mycroft

"Dear Gods! Does she do that often??" It takes a moment for me to breathe normal again. His arm doesn't leave my waist even though the danger of the horse bucking again has past.

Greg

"Only when she's got a really good reason." I press my cheek against his shoulder softly.

Mycroft

"Does she, umm," is Gregory intentionally trying to be distractive I wonder. "Does she often have reason?'

Greg

"She's in unfamiliar territory... it happens. You've never had a horse spook on you?" I ask, mildly amused.

Mycroft

"Our horse is quite calm." Only Sherlock rides her. I use a carriage. "Are we close yet? We're traveling much quicker than I did."

Greg

"Just around that bend." I hope it's just his discomfort riding and his anxiousness to find his brother making him uncomfortable. I'm actually enjoying the ride with him.

Mycroft

I find when I don't think about it, it becomes easier to ride the horse. Greg's weight behind me is comforting. His arm around me makes me feel safe. I'm in a doze when he speaks to say we're here.

Greg

I carefully slide off Daisy's back, pulling along a half-asleep Mycroft. I hand him her reins and walk over to the cave. "By the looks of it, no one's been here in a few weeks. When did you say you left him here?"

Mycroft

"Three weeks. I was back as soon as possible but it appears I was too late." Gregory looks around at the debris. "I am aware I am a terrible person. I must know, do you think my brother may be alive?" I brave myself for whatever the news may be.

Greg

"You are not a terrible person, Mycroft - just someone in a terrible situation." I look through the debris left behind in the cave. "Your brother's a smart kid, right? I think if he's careful, he might be alive out there somewhere. He stayed here a couple days - likely during the blizzard - and headed that direction." I pointed north.

Mycroft

I start to shake with relief. I'm unable to respond for a few moments. "Do you believe he may still be alive?"

Greg

"It's likely, yes."  I wasn't sure I wanted tell him it looked like two people stayed here.

Mycroft

The relief of my brother likely being alive and the lack of food causes me to, not faint per se, but take an impromptu nap.

Greg

"Hey.. hey now..." I move quickly to gather him onto my arms as his knees buckle, lowering him gently to the ground. He's overcome with relief, apparently. I fervently hope I've not just given him false hope.

Mycroft

I grab hold of the warmth of his body and just shake all over. Tears-- err no. My eyes leak a bit in relief. "He's not dead. If he survived here he must still be alive."

Greg

I pat his back awkwardly - I want to hold him, to comfort him, but I'm afraid he'll take it wrong. Looking at the sky, I suggest, "Let's stay here for the night. Give Daisy a good rest, us a warm meal, and we'll set out again at first light."

Mycroft

"M'not hungry." Lack of proper rest seems to be catching up with me.

Greg

"Mmhmm. Sure you're not. You are going to eat. And get a proper night's rest. That is part of your payment, you know - taking decent care of yourself for once." I kiss the top of his head and get to my feet. "I will gather up some firewood. Why don't you look through my pack and decide on dinner."

Mycroft

I open his pack and find socks, spare shirt and britches, wine skin, a bag of fruit, and some dried leather. "All I found was fruit." I pull out my own food bag containing two types of cheese, the remainder of the bread, some grapes, and a flask of Brandy.

Greg

I walk back with an armful of reasonably-sized branches. "There's also wine, and some jerky." I smile, as I kneel to get the fire going.

Mycroft

"I saw the wine. What is jerky?" I put out a plate of food for him and a few grapes, and the Brandy, for myself.

Greg

"You're not serious. You don't know what jerky is? Dried meat, Mycroft. Best way to preserve it when you travel. Light to carry, nutritious..." I reach into my pack and pull out the bundle of jerky I'd packed away, offering him a small piece. "It may not be fresh steak, but it's better than starving."

Mycroft

I hold up the jerky then set it aside on my plate. "Thank you Gregory."

Greg

I put some of my bread and cheese onto his plate. "You are going to eat that. And you don’t need this." I comment, taking the flask of brandy from him "And no sneaking it off to Daisy this time."

Mycroft

"Why do you care? Why would my eating be part of your price? I guarantee I will be able to fill your needs despite what I do or do not drink or eat." Why does he care? No one's cared before and no one should care now.

Greg

I frown. "I want you healthy and well, and it has nothing to do with my 'needs'. I... actually care about your wellbeing, darlin'." I'd heard that people like Mycroft - people who were paid for pleasure - sometimes had a low self-worth, but I'd never met someone who was quite as negative on himself.

Mycroft

"I see. Do you care about all your darlings health or is it just my diet you want to monitor?" Stop pretending like you care. Just. Stop. It.

Greg

"Ouch." I cringe. "Just how many partners do you think I've got? I only see you a few times a week, but that only because it's all I can afford, and it's obvious you need the money, or you wouldn't be doing this kind of work." I blush, suddenly ashamed.

Mycroft

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." I dust off my tunic before I attempt to stand up. "I assume you have many paramours and I'm simply an interesting diversion that you will discard when you get bored." I wobble only a bit when I stand. "If we are staying here I should make a bed of sorts."

Greg

"Sit. Down." I say, a bit more sternly than I really mean. It works though, as he carefully sits back down, staring at me in shock. I've never used such a tone with him before. "Eat. I'll take care camp." I pull the bedroll off Daisy's saddle and lay it out at the cave entrance - inside just enough to avoid a sudden cloudburst, but near enough the fire that we will be warm enough and safe from predators. I resume my seat near him as he picks at his food and frowns. "So why -are- you doing this type of work? Your father was rather well-off, as I recall of him."

Mycroft

"Father was frugal. Mummy was not. If I wanted to feed Sherlock, or get him new books, or have such luxuries as clothes or heating or---. Never mind." I start to eat if for no other reason than to stop talking.

Greg

I reach over and put a hand softly on his shoulder. "So you started... selling yourself... to help your brother. I bet you kept it a closely guarded secret, right? I know I... would, if I did that." I only hoped the firelight hides the crimson in my cheeks.

Mycroft

"Who was I going to tell? You're the only one who knows I... do what I do." I have not quite been able to call myself what I am.

Greg

"I'm the only one you've... been with, then?" Now I feel really awful.

Mycroft

"The only one I've even been with, yes." The only one I've ever wanted to be with as well. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Greg

"Uncomfortable? No. But why? Surely there are others who..." I stare into the fire quietly. I don't want him to think I would -want- sleeping with someone else.

Mycroft

"There was no one else I could even imagine being with." I shudder when I think of Lord Moffat touching me and offering me coin for favors. "Once it was suggested I sell my... services. I deduced that you would not only be interested but capable and willing." If I could have you no other way this way would suffice.

Greg

"You were lucky, then, to find me when you did. My... mistress... would not have been pleased if I'd strayed from her bed, even if she rarely spent time in it with me."

Mycroft

"Mistress? You slept with another man's wife? That is surprising." How did I not see that before?

Greg

"I would never do that!" I'm appalled he'd even think that of me. "No... I was... well... Lady Smallwood took me in when I was just a young man..." I rake my fingers nervously through my hair, unable to look him in the eye. I may not have been paid in coin, but I sold myself nonetheless.

Mycroft

"Ah. I see. That is to be expected though. An older woman teaching a younger man." I shrug my shoulders. Lady Smallwood is known for entrapping young men and parading them at court only to toss them aside for a younger model. 'Have you had many?"

Greg

"No. She took what she wanted from me, then cast me aside. Of course, everyone in court knew I was hers, so even after, no one expressed any interest. I was pretty much shunned. I threw myself into my work, honed my skills at combat and woodsmanship, and figured I'd had my chance and lost it." I looked up at him. "Then I met you."

Mycroft

Gasp. "Me? I'm nothing. No one." Me?

Greg

"Yes, you. You are brilliant, kind, gentle... all the things I wish others could see in me." I reach over and put my hand over his. "And if paying you is the only way I can have that, then I'll gladly do it."

Mycroft

"What if-" I take a deep breath. "What if you didn't have to pay me?" I close my eyes and wait for whatever rejection is to come.

Greg

"What do you mean, not pay you?" I ask carefully. "If I'm not paying you, why would you spend time on me?"

Mycroft

"Sherlock and Mummy are gone. The house and property are paid for. Father’s pension is enough to cover the basics. I make money translating and transcribing old texts." My needs are remarkably few. "I spend my nights with you, when you want me, not because I have to." Please don't make me say it is because I want to.

Greg

My mind is whirling. "If you come to me not because you need the work, then..." I look at him, a glimmer of hope in my eyes.

Mycroft

"Oh dear gods Gregory. You are not a stupid man. You can figure it out." I push the remaining food away and walk over to the bedding he has thrown in the floor. "I'd rather you just out right say your rejection then I can get past this stupid infatuation."

I roll out the meager padding and start to prepare two sleeping mats but there is only enough material for one.

Greg

"You're not a stupid man, either, Mycroft. I'm not rejecting you. I'm just having a hard time understanding this. You come to me... have sex with me... wait on me hand and foot... because you WANT to?" The glimmer of hope in my eyes migrates to a relieved and happy smile. _He wants to be with me..._

Mycroft

"Why must you be so cruel? I know my desires are unnatural. Are you getting pleasure from pointing it out?!" My tone is crisp and the volume is enough to echo off the small chamber. "You want me to say it?? Fine." I walk up to him at the caves entrance. "I want you, Gregory Lestrade. I like taking care of you. I like not having to think of anything but how to please you. I -like- it. Satisfied?!" I storm out of the cave, shrugging his arm off me when he reaches out to grab me. Weighing much less than I used to, and with adrenaline flowing through me, I am able to outpace him quite quickly and dodge into the trees.

Greg

"Mycroft, wait!" He's so deep in his self-pity that he refuses to see that his feelings, his 'unnatural desires' are reciprocated. I make sure Daisy's reins are secure and head off after him. Being inexperienced, he's not making an effort to hide his tracks, so he is easy to follow.

Mycroft

I fall less than fifty meters from the cave when I slip on a patch of ice. The breath is knocked out of me and my vision is going dark. I wonder briefly if this is how I will die.

Greg

I catch up to him rather rapidly, as he's taken a fall. I rush up to him, take a look at him to make sure nothing's broken, but aside from a small cut on his head and the fact he's unconscious - either from the fall or because he stubbornly refuses to eat - I deem it safe enough to scoop him into my arms and take him back to the cave with me, settling him on the sleeping mat. I sit at the mouth of the cave, tending the fire, and thinking.

Mycroft

I am awake but do not want Greg to know of it. I have made a fool of myself thrice over. __idiot__ The fire looks warm and inviting but I must weigh if it's worth having to speak with Gregory again. "I'm sorry." Only a whisper but it's all I can do.

Greg

"So am I." I reply, my voice small. "I didn't mean to make you feel ridiculed." I idly poke at the fire with a stick. "I was relieved to hear how you feel about me, even if you said it so spitefully." I turn to look at him. "Did you mean it?"

Mycroft

I lay silent and think of the entire interaction we had. I -may- have misinterpreted a few things. "Do you mean what you said?"

Greg

"Yes."

Mycroft

"All of it?"

Greg

"Yes, all of it. I want to spend time with you, I'm beyond ecstatic that you seem to want the same."

Mycroft

Dear gods he is as dumb as me. "Come here. Bring the fruit with you."

Greg

I grab the fruit and move to sit beside the mat. "Are you going to actually eat it?" I take a grape and pop it into his mouth when he opens it to answer.

Mycroft

I chew slowly then grin up at him. "I was hoping you would feed it to me. Unless there's something else you'd like to put in my mouth." I open the blanket and tug him in to lay beside me.

Greg

"I think for the moment, food is the best thing for you." I stick a slice of apple between his lips. "We can discuss other things later." I cuddle up alongside him.

Mycroft

"Gregory." I want to tell him so many things, explain why's and why nots. "Thank you."

Greg

I hand him another piece of apple, and press my forehead to his shoulder. "You're welcome, darlin'."

Mycroft

"I would still like to pay you for this trip." Then we can be equals.

Greg

"We'll see." I look at his sweet face.

Mycroft

His noncommittal answer. "You are going to be even more incorrigible than ever now." I turn away at yet another bite of food.

Greg

"That's a pretty high bar, but I'll try to manage that." I grin. "You still need to eat, darlin'.  Two more slices of apple and I'll let you be."

Mycroft

"That wasn't a challenge Gregory." I eat the Apple slices begrudgingly. "Brandy now?"

Greg

"No. You don't need any brandy tonight." I know full well he's been drinking more than is healthy - one night without will make him cranky, but won't hurt him. "We should, however, get some sleep. I'd like to be back on the trail at sunrise."

Mycroft

"Sunrise. So be it." I roll to my side facing away from him and close my eyes. I do not need him to tell me if I can or should not have some of my own Brandy.  "Good Night."

Greg

I shake my head grimly, then snuggle up behind him, my arm around his waist. "Good night, darlin'." I purr in his ear.  "Are you going to sulk all night?" I ask in a low voice, as my lips brush across the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft

I wake the next morning with Gregory snuffling in my neck. After I slither out from his arms I stoke the fire and take a chance to grab a sip from my flask as I unpack a small portion of the food that remains.

Greg

"Brandy is a terrible breakfast choice, you know." I comment. I saw the open flask in his hand as I opened my eyes. I sit up and stretch.

Mycroft

"Then I'll drink your portion as well." I take another small sip and put the flask in my bag. "Breakfast, such as it is, is ready." Now that we're not, say, paying for services, I am at a loss about whether I should serve him or stay sat.

Greg

I climb out of the blankets and step over to the fire, grabbing a bit of the food and some water. "All right, then." I walk over to where Daisy is tied, and check her over, making sure her hooves and legs are none the worse for wear after yesterday's trek. Popping the last couple of grapes in my mouth, I head back into the cave and roll up the sleeping mat and blankets, hefting the bundle onto my shoulder as I walk back to the horse.

Mycroft

I find that I had finished everything left on the plate while my attention had strayed to watching Gregory. I now felt a bit queasy being a bit too full. My backside still hurt from the ride yesterday and I am not eager to get back on Daisy again. "How far do you believe we will need to travel today?

Greg

"Since your brother was likely travelling on foot, I don't expect he went terribly far. Probably a couple of hours, in this terrain." If Sherlock is anything like Mycroft, that would probably be the extent of his endurance. Mycroft is pretty, but woefully inexperienced, and even weaker since he's decided to subsist on a diet of brandy. "Do you want to ride, or walk? I think I'm going to walk, just so I can keep a closer eye on his trail.”

Mycroft

"Walk. Yes. That would be my preference." Sherlock has never been a physical child. I doubt he could get very far at all.

Greg

I chuckle at his quick answer. "I thought it might be." I secure the bedroll on Daisy's back and sling my pack onto her saddle. "Put your pack up there, Mycroft - no sense in carrying it, if she's not carrying us."

Mycroft

I slip the Brandy flask into my hip pack before I load my pack. "Do you believe he was alone? The bones tell me someone cooked a fresh kill. He doesn't know how to trap, skin, or kill food. Bugs maybe, but nothing worth eating."

Greg

"I'm not sure. Those bones may have been from a ... a hunter who used the cave after the blizzard." Hunters are only one sort of person one might find in a forest such as this one. It's a popular hiding place for the less desirable sort of person, as well. I've caught a number of thieves and other criminals in the area. But if I tell Mycroft that, he's likely to panic.

Mycroft

"Those bones were fresh when I returned." Gods I wish I could take a small sip to ease the painful thoughts. "Have you been this way often? Is there a place he would be most likely to go?"

Greg

"It looks like someone, at least, came through this way." I point at some long-broken branches in the brush. I carefully lead Daisy down the path, keeping Mycroft as near as possible. Daisy seems to find it entertaining to try to nibble at Mycroft's hair as we walk, and I stifle a giggle.

Mycroft

"Stop it." I lightly smack Daisy’s nose again. "And you," I smack Gregory, "stop laughing. You're encouraging her."

Greg

"I can't help it. She has taken a liking to you." I scratch her between the ears. "She's got good taste." I smile slyly.

Greg

I let Mycroft get a few more steps ahead, and try to keep Daisy from harassing him so much.

Mycroft

"She's a rascal like her rider." My hair started its systematic departing from my head when I was just nineteen years old. It needs no encouragement to leave quicker. Gregory has just started showing fine lines of silver that I do not believe he's noticed yet.

Greg

"Must be why we get along so well." We've come to a fork in the path, and I stop for a moment. "Let's go down this path. I hear water nearby - he might have thought to follow it."

Mycroft

I scoff at Sherlock being as aware of his surroundings as to follow the sound of water. "Unless that is written in a book in his library I don't expect him to reason why that would be a good idea. Sherlock is a smart boy, a genius, but not a reasonable one."

Greg

"If he read anything about history, he'd know that people tend to congregate and build settlements near water sources. Hence, following a river isn't too far-fetched." I comment. "Of course, he may also simply have been thirsty. Even he could figure out that a river would be a good way to fix that."

Mycroft

I recall with horror that I only left him a small flask. I had filled it with Whiskey instead of water thinking it would warm him up. "I've killed him, haven't I?" He was a foolish boy not equipped to deal with survival. I stop walking. I just want to stop everything.

Greg

I almost trip over Mycroft as he stops in his tracks. "No, you haven't killed him. What nonsense is this?" I put an arm around his waist, and sit him on a nearby log. "You didn't do anything wrong, darlin'. You did the best you could. Hopefully, your brother has the sense the gods gave a field mouse, and he's managed to survive to get himself some help. Now let's go find him, OK?" I give him a kiss on the forehead.

Mycroft

"No. Go on without me. Find him and take him home." I wave him off with my head hung low.

Greg

I stand in front of him, hands on my hips in frustration. "I will do no such thing." I can see the twitch of his hand. "Give me your flask."

Mycroft

"No!" I open the flask and pour the sweet nectar into my mouth. "I'm of age to drink and I will do so as I see fit."

Greg

I reach over and snatch the flask from his hand, spilling brandy all over. I solemnly upturn the flask and let the remaining brandy pour onto the ground. "You have to stop, Mycroft. You don't need this."

Mycroft

"What. Have. You. Done?!" I go to grab the flask but he moves it quickly out of my reach. "How dare you tell me what I need? Who are you to judge my needs?" That was expensive Brandy. The last of the bottle Father and I would share on long nights.

Greg

"You've been drowning your guilt, Mycroft. Between that and not eating, you're going to kill yourself before we ever find Sherlock. And that's not on. I won't have it."

Mycroft

"I don't care! I don’t deserve to live! I killed my own baby brother! I am nothing more than a whore." I finally get a hold of the flask but it's well and truly empty. "I need to not think sometimes. It's the only other thing that works to shut up my mind."

Greg

I drop to my knees in front of him, and take his hands in mine. I look into his eyes. "I -need- you to live. You are far more just a whore, at least to me. You are my friend... who happens to also be my lover." I kiss his knuckles softly. "Let me help you."

Mycroft

"I... I. I don't need help. I'm fine. Just go." Gregory is the only one who could possibly help me but if he knew how I -need- him he would sicken. "Just give me a few moments."

Greg

"Let. Me. Help." I lean in and kiss his cheek softly. "I'm not leaving you here. I need you to help me find your brother." I move closer to him and put my arms around him gently, holding him to me.

Mycroft

"Gregory?" I can barely speak but I feel the need to try. I don't know what to say or. how to ask. I've never been confused as much before.

Greg

"Will you let me? Let me help you?" I hold him close, rubbing my hands up and down his back soothingly.

Mycroft

"You can't. No one can." I try to push him off but lack strength and will. "Is there a place I could rest just for a bit?"

Greg

"Let's walk a few more minutes. There's a clearing not far from here where we can set up camp, if you want." I release him and get to my feet, putting out a hand to help him up, too. "Then we can talk." I take Daisy's reins and lead both of them up the path another 10 minutes to the clearing. Looking around, I notice the remnants of another small fire, and a large fallen tree, its center somewhat hollowed out. "I think we aren't the first to find this clearing..." I say, as I tie Daisy's reins to a nearby branch, and relieve her of her burden.

Mycroft

I place the bedroll in the hollowed-out tree as Gregory starts a fire. "Gregory. I'd like to." I take a moment to breathe. "I would like to show you what I need. I fear you will be disgusted so I ask that you still find my brother and bring him home no matter you think of me after."

Greg

"All right..." I say slowly. "I'm here for you. What can I do?"

Mycroft

I start to disrobe myself until I'm in nothing but my loose pants. I guide Gregory to the tree and remove his clothing the same as I have done many times before. The cold is biting so I have him sit on the bedding and bring the blanket around us when I straddle his lap. "I need you." I kiss his neck. "I need to not think." My thumbs find his nipples are rub them. "I need you to make me not think." I grind our dicks together and let out a small moan.

Greg

I roll my head back, giving him better access to my neck, and grab his arse roughly, grinding our hips together.

Mycroft

"Remember that night that you asked me to suck you off instead of riding you? Remember how you kept asking if I could breathe because you thought you were choking me?"

Greg

"Mmmhmmm." I hum in response, shivering as his lips brush down my neck to my collar bone.

Mycroft

"I did choke. I gagged and a few times I couldn't draw air but I wouldn't stop. You remember that, yes?" I bring up my hands to put in his hair and tug on it.

Greg

I nod slightly, though I can't move my head much with the tight grip he's got on my hair. The slight twinge of pain is almost erotic.

Mycroft

"My dearest, you were so drunk that night. You couldn't stop talking. You kept saying filthy things about my mouth and what you wanted me to do with it. So I did it." I draw one hand down his chest to his groin. "You were the hardest I had ever seen you. You kept whispering dirty things and telling me -exactly- what to do."

Greg

"Did you like it? When I talk to you that way?" I gasp as I grind against him, my cock almost painfully hard.

Mycroft

"I did more than like it. I craved it. I needed it." I put my hand around the head of his penis and squeeze softly. "I need it again, Gregory. I need you to tell me what to do and how to do it." It's now or never. "I -need- to be needed."

Greg

I whimper as he squeezes me, them grab his wrist and pull his hand away. I look him in the eye carefully. "Suck me off, Mycroft." I trace my fingers lightly over his lips. "I want to see those gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock. Now."

Mycroft

I lift myself off his lap and kneel in front of him. I shimmy out of my pants since I know he prefers me to be naked. Maybe next time I'll ask him to make me undress. I use my hands to wrap around his shaft and lick the precum off his tip. In this position I can't see what his face is doing so I lay down on my stomach to watch him. The cold quickly gets to me and I start to shake but I don’t stop sucking him.

Greg

I groan at his attentions - damn, he's good at that - and lean back, my eyes never leaving him. I comb my fingers through his hair softly, and I feel him begin to shiver with the cold. Without a word, I shift one of the blankets to cover most of him. "You're doing so well... now take more." I let my hand rest on the back of his head - not pushing, but the encouragement is still there.

Mycroft

I remove one hand and push more of his cock down my throat. I bob my head up and down slowly and let the saliva drip out of my mouth. As my jaw relaxes I take more of him in until the tip is just passed my natural gag reflex. I have to hold him there for a few moments and breathe past the instinct to cough.

Greg

He's driving me crazy, holding still as he is. "Put that wicked tongue of yours to good use..."

Mycroft

His command makes me moan and I can feel my brain relaxing. I stop sucking and focus on licking his cock from base to tip and back again. I pay particular attention to the vein on the underside, intermixing kitten licks with long stripes before suckling on the head again.

Greg

"Yes, that's good." I stroke his cheek as my head rolls back. "Now take it all." I apply light pressure to the back of his head - not forceful, but enough to make sure he'll do what I want.

Mycroft

I put both my hands on his thighs and proceed to do as directed. His shaft is covered in saliva which will aid me being able to take it all down. I look at him again, knowing my mouth is obscenely full of his cock, and he caresses my bottom lip a moment then nods for me to continue. I get lost in the repetition of sucking, bringing him in as far as I can, a bit more than last time, breathing as I release him, repeat. My mind is a beautiful blank. My world is nothing but Gregory. His smell, the taste, every noise he makes, all mine.

Greg

I shudder as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat, and a little beyond... a little more each time his head dips down. Sitting as I am, it's not possible for me to thrust against him, which is probably a good thing, all considered. I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself. My hand curls from the back of his head to the front of his neck, where I can feel his throat working against me. Unable to coherently speak, I hope my moans of pleasure are enough encouragement for him.

Mycroft

At this exact moment everything comes down to this. Just this. My eyes tear up and I can only bring in small gasps of air since his penis is literally large enough to choke me. My nose touches his pubic hair but I know I can take more. Just a bit more and I'll have him completely engulfed. My own cock is weeping in its neglect but that only adds to the used-needed feeling. With one more push I finally have him balls deep in my mouth. From somewhere inside me I release a moan of pure satisfaction.

Greg

I can feel him swallow around my cock, and it's the most exquisite feeling. My fingers curl into his hair, holding him steady for just a moment before I pull him back slightly, so he can take a breath before I push him back down. "Just like that, darlin'... just like that..." I growl as I control his movements. I can feel the familiar curl of sensation in my groin.

Mycroft

His hand directs me to pull up til just the tip remains then suck him all way in again. My speed picks up now that my throat is loose and jaw relaxed. I pretend my mouth is riding him just like an arse. I'm so close to cumming myself just from the pleasure he is getting from me. A distinct tang hits my taste buds and I know he’s close. I look up and see him sweaty, writhing, one hand pinching his nipple, his abs are flexing, his breathing is erratic and I'm overcome at his perfect beauty. He must feel me staring because he opens his eyes and looks at me. __"Please," my mind screams for him, "please cum. Fill me up. Make me yours."__

Greg

I open my eyes to find myself staring into the depths of his as he repeatedly swallows me with ease. I arch my back with a moan as my orgasm breaks over me, my hand forcing Mycroft down for a few seconds longer as I spill down his throat. Every muscle stiffens, then melts as pleasure courses through me. As I relax, I resume softly petting his hair, letting him come up to breath as I stroke his cheek.

Mycroft

I swallow as much down as possible but some of his come leaks out. I make a show of licking him clean then I lay my head on his thigh. Now that the heat of the experience is passing I can feel the cold bitterly. I slowly stretch my body and cuddle into his lap. I fall asleep quickly and have my first dreamless rest in ages.

Greg

I tuck the blanket around us, holding Mycroft gently in my arms for a while, just watching him sleep, listening to his heartbeat for a while. I then shift, laying him down beside me, my arms still holding him to me, and start to drift off to sleep myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft

The Sun has barely moved when my eyes open. I watch Gregory for a moment. Taking my time to appreciate the physical beauty of him as the perfect reflection of the goodness inside. I see a twitch of a small grin that tells me he's awake. "Do we need to talk about it or can we just move on?"

Greg

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask as I snuggle up to his warmth. "I find I am quite content... far from the reaction you expected..."

Mycroft

I snuggle into him in a rare moment of peacefulness. "Your reactions are quite unexpected and very pleasing. Thank you. I see no reason to discuss this further." I want to get up, I need to get up, but my body won't move from this spot of safety and acceptance.

Greg

"As warm and comfortable as we are," I sigh. "I should get up. I might be able to catch us some fresh meat for dinner. Will you eat if I catch some fish?" I kiss him on the cheek.

Mycroft

"Will you clean it?" I stop him from pulling away until I reciprocate the kiss but on the lips.

Greg

I smile into the kiss and push against him, sucking in his lower lip. "Yes, I will. Of course. I can't very well cook it otherwise. darlin'."

Mycroft

"You yourself can attest to my skills in the kitchen. Elsewhere as well." I stand and put on my clothes as I hand him his.

Greg

I pull on my clothes, and smile at him. "Just once, let me cook. I might surprise you." With that, I head off in the direction of the sound of running water, hoping that the source of the sound is large enough to harbor a decent-sized fish or two.

Mycroft

The thought of someone, anyone, else cooking makes me shudder. I have been cooking for myself and family since I was seven and my real Mother passed away. By the time Gregory returns I've stoked the fire, fixed the bedding, fed Daisy, and nearly succumbed to death my boredom.

Greg

I come back into the camp a couple of hours later, a string of three small fish over my shoulder. I had cleaned them by the river, so they were ready to immediately set by on a stone by the fire to cook. Mycroft had done a good job keeping the fire up, and tending to needed things around camp, too. Once the fish is situated on the fire, I look over to see Mycroft quietly hunched over the journal he brought along.

Mycroft

I originally opened up the Journal to narrate the trip thus far, maybe to describe the changes in Gregory and my relationship, but words would not come to me. Instead I have spent time drawing yet another picture of my Gregory in the throes of passion.

Greg

I can't exactly see what's he's writing, but by the strokes of his hand, it appears to be drawing, rather than writing. "Whatcha drawin', darlin'?" I ask quietly.

Mycroft

"Something I saw that I wish to record in case some day my memory abandons me." I close the book and return it to the pack. My hand grazes the wine skin but I leave it be.

Greg

I bend down behind him and nip the back of his neck lovingly. "Sometime, I'd love to see some of your drawings." I say quietly. Straightening up, I continue. "Fish should be ready to eat in 15 minutes or so. I filled a skin with water, too." Having just disposed of his brandy, I didn't think offering him wine would be a good decision at this point.

Mycroft

"I'd prefer wine." Especially if the fish is poorly cooked.

Greg

"Well, we are having water.  You don't need alcohol right now."

Mycroft

It takes great strength to not roll my eyes as Sherlock would. "Thank you. Water would be lovely." I use what he has referred to as my 'Posh' Voice.

Greg

The fish is beginning to smell quite delicious, and my stomach rumbles in agreement. I flip them, to ensure they're evenly cooked, and notice Mycroft watching me closely. "Afraid I don't know what I'm doing?" I grin.

Mycroft

"Afraid? No." Nervous, petrified, concerned, prepared for the worst. "I'm sure it will be palatable."

Greg

"I'll have you know, I've been cooking for myself for a long time. Haven't poisoned anyone yet." I give him a cheeky grin as I pull the fish off the fire. After letting it cool a bit, I hand a fish to him on one of the small plates he thoughtfully packed, and sit back with my own, watching him decide if he's going to attempt to eat.

Mycroft

"Yet." I try to carefully peel the skin off the fish but that proves as impossible as finding a piece of meat without a bone in it. I watch Gregory out of the corner of my eye to see how he is eating it.

Greg

I peel back the skin and almost comb the meat from the fine bones of the fish using a fork, taking small bites and chewing carefully, so I don't miss any of the smaller bones. The few I find in my mouth I carefully remove and set on the plate, but for the most part, I'm able to avoid them.

Mycroft

"Quite a bit of work just to eat. The flavor is wonderful." I get another bone stuck in my gum and have to stop to pull it out. I set the fish aside and make note to insist I cook next time.

Greg

"Most fish is hard to eat, unless you have the tools to properly filet it, which I don't. On the plus side, it cooks a lot quicker than, say, rabbit.”

Mycroft

"A very good point. The taste is quite good. Perhaps I will let you cook again." I grab the remaining apple from the bag and split it in half. "Fish and apples pair well."

Greg

"Indeed they do." He tosses me half an apple and I catch it, taking a big bite with a smile.  "I used to make a delicious honeyed apple topping for fish. Everyone who tried it loved it. Maybe I'll make that for you sometime, when I have the tools to properly filet a fish, yeah?"

Mycroft

"I do have an Apple Tree on the Estate." I attempt to hide my nerves by tending the fire. "If you'd ever be inclined to come to my house instead of meeting in your rooms."

Greg

I watch him as he pokes at the fire. "I suppose I could. Been a long time since... since I've had a chance to visit any of the estates." 'Visiting' isn't exactly what I was doing at the Smallwood Estate, after all.

Mycroft

"I would like that." The reminder of Smallwood will go untouched for now. "I must ask you something. I have heard you refer to Daisy and myself as Darlin. Is this something you do often with people or animals?"

Greg

"Only with the ones that are important to me. I was calling you 'baby' but you objected, so I stopped."

Mycroft

Pfft "Yes, thank you. I am not a small child. Nor am I 'darling'.  Are there many important people in your life?"

Greg

My mouth twists in a frown. "Look, Mycroft... I guess it's just my way of telling you that... that I care about you." I stammer awkwardly. "As more than just someone paid to keep company with me. I have for a long time now.  I haven't used such a term of endearment in many, many years, if that's what you're asking."

Mycroft

"Not really." Yes, really. "Who was the last?" For all the time we've been together we know remarkably little about each other.

Greg

"There was a girl I grew up with. Just before I got involved with... Lady Smallwood" I shudder at the memory "She and I were very close. Considering marriage, even. But her father didn't approve of me, and one morning, I woke to find her father had taken her to live with distant relatives, to get her away from my 'bad influence'." I huff, tossing some small sticks into the fire. "Since then, well, there's been no one I wanted to call by those terms."

Mycroft

"I'm sorry for your loss. You would've made a wonderful father and husband." I believe next time I am called to Court I may ask Smallwood’s page if her feminine problem has cleared up yet.

Greg

"No matter. Not in the cards for me anymore." I get up, wanting to exit this conversation more than anything. I walk over and check Daisy's ties, making sure she's secured for the night.

Mycroft

"Why do you want to call me---" I fear I may be asking too much of him. "Why do you think I'm important?"

Greg

"Because you _are_ important, Mycroft. Important to me." I scratch between Daisy's ears, as she searches my pockets for a treat. "I told you, I care about you."

Mycroft

"But I don't get why! I get why I care for you. I've wanted you since the day we met. But -why-?! Why would you want me?" I end my rant throwing my hands up in the air reminiscent of Sherlock and his tantrums. Oh dear lords I've become almost as dramatic as my brother.

Greg

"I guess I care about you because you make me feel needed." I sigh quietly.

Mycroft

I walk over to him and stand by his side petting Daisy. "Is that all? That I make you feel needed?" If I was any further away I doubt he would be able to hear me.

Greg

I turn to face him, resting my hands on his waist. "I can tell you care about me, too." I move closer to him and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Mycroft

Hmm. "Quite the non-answer there Dearest Gregory." I put my hands on his waist and kiss his cheek in return.

Greg

"Of course, it doesn't hurt that I find you incredibly sexy." I grin at him.  "But it's more than that."

Mycroft

"You’re incorrigible." I step into his space so we are flush against each other. My attraction for him makes itself known as run my thumbs along his hip bones.

Greg

"I hear that's one of my better traits." I grin up at him as he pulls me close. I press my hips against his with a growl - he is as hard as I am. I reach up and pull his lips to mine possessively.

Mycroft

"Yes it is. Helps that you're quite handsome as well." I push him against Daisy but she doesn't take kindly to being used like that and takes a large step to the side. We would've fallen if it wasn't for Gregory’s quick reflexes.

Greg

I chuckle. "OK, that was a bad idea." I give Daisy an affectionate pat, and grab Mycroft by the hand, pulling him toward our sleeping pad. I pull him into the blankets with me.

Mycroft

"It was a wonderful idea. A terrible result." I lay mostly on top of him with my back to the fire. "Tell me more about you. Why did you choose to become a guard? Not an expected profession for a Lestrade in these parts."

Greg

"After Lady Smallwood... well, it was the only profession open to me. No one wanted to do business with me. My father's bakery began to fail when she took me in... just the association of our names was enough to hurt him." I sigh a little, distracted from my original plan.

Mycroft

Mmmm "I would love for you to make me a dessert, dumpling." I attempt to make him laugh with names like he uses on me.

Greg

"I can make you a dessert that would curl your toes, darlin'." I reach up and kiss him, trying to distract him from all this talking.

Mycroft

We kiss briefly. "Really, Sunshine?"

Greg

"Now you're just teasing me." I frown. "Fine. I won't use anything but your name." I push him off me, and roll onto my side, facing away from him.

Mycroft

"No. No no no. I was trying to reciprocate." I grab him from behind and curl on to him as much as possible. "I like darling. Not so much when you refer it to Daisy." I start to kiss his neck and scratch my mild scruff against him.

Greg

"If it doesn't mean something to you, to call someone 'baby' or 'darlin', then you shouldn't do it at all. It meant something to me.”

Mycroft

"I'm sorry Gregory. It means something to me when you call me sweet names. It is hard to accept them. I will not attempt to try it again." I lay my head on his shoulder knowing I've killed any amorous mood he may have felt with my pathetic attempt at humor.

Greg

"Just mean it. That's all I ask." I turn to look at him.

Mycroft

"Yes Gregory. You as well. You must mean it as well."

Greg

"I do. But if you don't like it, I won't do it." I shrug. I roll onto my back again, to look up into his eyes.

Mycroft

"I do like it. I'm simply not used to it. May take me some time. Months maybe. Could be longer." I kiss his cheek as he has done to me.

Greg

I smile up at him. "Sounds like you'll need to keep me around then."

Mycroft

"Perhaps. Or perhaps you will tire of me and my more annoying habits."

Greg

"Oh, I doubt that." I reach up and brush an errant lock of hair from his forehead. "What annoying habits have you driven others off with?"

Mycroft

"Sherlock says everything I do is annoying." There have been no others, only ever Gregory.

Greg

"But he's your little brother. That's what younger siblings always think of their older siblings."

Mycroft

"There have been no others but you. You will be the first to tell me my most annoying traits. I'm positive you already know a few." I turn onto my back and look at the clouds roll by.

Greg

"Nothing that would scare me away as yet." I take his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. "I even like your snoring."

Mycroft

I smack his chest. "I do not snore. And if I did there is no way you would hear it through you muffles." Which are actually quite adorable.

Greg

"Oh, yes, you do snore on occasion. Especially after it rains." I poke him lightly in the ribs. "Doesn't matter. I like it." I kiss his shoulder.

Mycroft

I look at him in surprise. "You notice a difference in my sleep after it rains?"

Greg

"Mmmhmm. Or on days it's particularly windy. You snore, just a little. If it wakes me, all I do is roll you onto your side, and you stop." I can't believe he doesn't think he snores...

Mycroft

"I can't believe you notice a difference in my sleep patterns based on weather." I roll over and on to him and start kissing him all over his face.

Greg

I chuckle. "Wait... wait a sec." I hold him still for a moment. "Why are you so shocked by this?"

Mycroft

"You. Noticed. Me. You noticed a small change based on humidity in the air. That may be the most romantic thing I've ever heard of."

Greg

"I notice that in certain weather conditions, you have more difficulty breathing. It concerned me, so I started paying more attention." I kiss him lightly on the lips.

Mycroft

I put my knees to either side of his thighs and begin to snog him senseless. "Very romantic Gregory."

Greg

 _Another Holmes mystery... the strangest things fit his definition of 'romantic'._ I will, however, enjoy the benefits of this mystery. I happily kiss him back, nipping at his lower lip as I stoke my hands up and down his back.

Mycroft

I intersperse our kisses with my own observations of him. "When you smile the left side of your mouth goes up slightly more than the right." I lean down to kiss his neck before I gently nip his ear. "You prefer sweeter fruit in the evening." I kiss my way across his jaw to the other side. "You'll choose coffee over tea but you know that I prefer tea so you drink it without complaint." I kiss down his neck to graze my teeth on his collar bone. "You are developing silver in your hair even though you've not reached thirty years of age."

Greg

I chuckle at the last comment. I'd noticed a few errant strands of silver, but didn't think anyone else had. "My father's hair - what was left of it, anyway - was completely white before he turned 35, so I count myself lucky to only have a bit of silver." I kissed him back with a grin.

Mycroft

"It suits you well. I'd love you even if you were bald." I have noticed the balding scalp but it was me, not him.

Greg

I comb my fingers through his hair with a grin, but say nothing. I growl as he kisses and nips at my collar bone.

Mycroft

I start to unbutton his tunic and say a thank you to whatever has made today unseasonably warm. I push the pieces aside and untuck his undershirt to I can put my fingers on his stomach. "You think you've developed a small paunch. You're wrong."

Greg

I grimace, pushing his hands away from my belly a little. "No, I have. Used to have a flat, washboard stomach. Not so much, anymore." I grab his wrists, and with a twist of my hips, manage to pin him beneath me, his hands pinned to his sides. I grind my hips against his with a grin as he squirms weakly to try to get free of me.

Mycroft

"Are you calling me a liar Gregory Lestrade? If I must learn to accept the truth that you enjoy me then you must learn to accept that I will not lie -to you- even when it is best I do so." I huff at his double standards.

Greg

"You just don't have a good point of reference. You never saw me at 18. Using that comparison, yes, I have developed a paunch." I kiss his neck, my stubble grazing over it softly as I work my way to his ear. "I'm told I was much sexier then."

Mycroft

"You think I didn't notice you ten years ago?" Foolish man. I must have hid my crush better than Sherlock accused me of.

Greg

I rest on my elbows for a moment, looking down at him. "Oh, you did, did you? Good to know I wasn't the only one with eyes." My lips graze over his pulse, which I note with a grin is quite rapid.

Mycroft

"Though this is quite delicious it's a bit brisk. I've heard of a hot spring nearby. Would the rumor be true?" Some heat would be nice.

Greg

"Yes, I think it's a 20-minute walk over that hill." I nod my head in the direction of the springs. "Bring the blankets, though - it's only going to get cooler, and we can only stay in the water so long, after all." I give him a quick kiss on the lips and get up, helping him to his feet as well. I bank the fire well - hopefully, enough embers will remain when we return that it won't be too difficult to restart - while Mycroft rolls up a few blankets. I untie Daisy's reins and fasten them loosely to her saddle - if she needs to flee a predator in our absence, she will; otherwise, I trust she'll stay nearby. Slinging the blanket bundle over my shoulder, I take Mycroft's hand and lead him along until we finally arrive at a small spring with steam rising from it. "This what you wanted?" I grin.

Mycroft

"Better than I could've hoped. If we were so close we should have come here." I set the bedding down and lay it out. I also brought the wine and the last of the cheese. "Don’t fret the wine. You are in charge of it for now."

Greg

"I thought we were trying to find your brother... I was trying to stay on his trail as much as we could." I shrug off my clothes, laying them carefully on the blankets, then slip slowly into the hot spring with a sigh. "This is delicious, Mycroft... join me."

Mycroft

"Yes, logically speaking you're correct." I feel guilty for having forgotten the perils I have put my brother through even for a brief moment.

Greg

"Come on..." I coax him softly. "We've earned a bit of a break. We'll be back on his trail at first light. Come enjoy the moment, hm?"

Mycroft

The water, and the gentleman in it, are too inviting to resist. I undress and get into the water as quickly as possible so that Gregory won't be subjected to view my sub par body for long.

Greg

I move closer to him, finding some rocks under the water that make a perfect seat, and pulling him into my lap. "Now, where was I?" I chuckle, nibbling on his neck some more.

Mycroft

"I believe you were somewhere about there. Maybe a little lower." I arch against him as he starts to kiss lower.

Greg

I kiss my way down his neck and to his shoulder, my hands brushing lightly over his freckled skin as he settles himself across my lap. I kiss and lick every freckle as though counting them with the tip of my tongue.

Mycroft

I adjust my legs so that our hips are flush, and cocks rub together. The water makes for a poor lubricant however. "Gregory, be a dear and fetch the small vial I left in my pocket."

Greg

I reach behind me for his trousers, blinding looking for what he's requested. Finally finding it, I push the trousers back away from the spring and hand him the vial.

Mycroft

I pour some oil onto my hand before I grab his shaft then my own. My average length is small when compared to his. I then return to grinding against him.

Greg

"Mmmm... that's nice..." I groan as he rubs his cock against mine. I stroke my hands down his back, following the curve of his arse.

Mycroft

"As is that." I thrust our groins together then push my arse out into his hands and repeat.

Mycroft

The oil is easing the way quite nicely. "This is enjoyable but what do you say to going further? Still up for it after this morning?"

Greg

I pull him down into a rough kiss, wrapping my arm tightly around his waist as I stand up, turn, and set him on the rocky ledge where I'd been sitting, before pulling away. I slide onto his lap. "Are you?" I whisper in his ear.

Mycroft

"Dear gods yes." In this position on my lap his legs are open. I grab the vial again and pour much more oil than I usually do. This is not the best oil for use but it does wonders in the water. It's a good skill of mine to be prepared for multiple contingencies. I rub the oil over the fingers of both our hands then slide mine between us.

Greg

"I want you," I purr in his ear as I grind against him.

Mycroft

I put my hand on his oiled one and guide him to stroke himself as I do. My other hand makes its way behind his balls and I press up on the muscle before his anus.

Greg

With a shiver, I rock back against the pressure of his fingers, while slowly stroking my cock. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on his shoulder, forcing myself to focus on not cumming right this second.

Mycroft

"Is this your first Gregory?" I reach further, and my forefinger touches his rim then circles around it.

Greg

His finger makes me shiver in anticipation. "Yes." I whisper in his ear.

Mycroft

My cock jumps at his declaration and I moan loudly. "Do you want me to stop, my dearest?"

Greg

"No" I gasp as his fingertip presses into me. "Don't stop." I stop stroking and squeeze the base of my cock, willing the edge away.

Mycroft

I press a little further until just the tip of my finger enters him. I palm the head of his penis while I wait for him to relax. Once I feel some pressure release I go in to my second knuckle then back to the first a few times.

Greg

It's a new, but not at all unpleasant sensation, and I try to relax, rocking slightly against his finger. I lift my head to look at him, and kiss him softly with a moan.

Mycroft

I circle my finger around his rim before I slowly add another. When I do I nip his bottom lip to side track his attention a moment. "You’re doing so good love.'

Greg

I whimper a little, then push back against his fingers. Letting go of my own cock, I move my oiled hand to his, grasping it gently, and start slowly stroking him.

Mycroft

I push the second finger in as far as the first and start to scissor them. I hold his hand on my cock to stop myself from cumming. __patience Mycroft__ He takes the new intrusion easily so I start the addition of the third.

Greg

A third finger... more pressure... slightly unpleasant until I manage to relax a bit more. I kiss him again - rougher this time - as my whole body trembles.

Mycroft

I encourage Gregory to kiss all his discomfort into me. "Soon. One more. Can you do that for me? Take one more?"

Greg

I look into his eyes and nod quickly, then lean down and nip at his shoulder.

Mycroft

As he bites down I add my pinky to his entrance. Once he's as prepped as I can make him I grab his hips to position him above me with my cock head at his opening. "Take your time. However long you need."

Greg

I at once terrified and desperate to have him inside me. I take a deep breath and slowly lower myself onto him. I feel Mycroft's lips trace over my jaw, whispering encouragement as I move, ever so slowly.

Mycroft

Once his arse touches completely down I hold him still for a moment. "Wait just a moment." After a few deep breaths I encourage him to continue.

Greg

"Gods... this is..." I'm at a loss for words to describe how amazing, how wonderful this feels.

Mycroft

"Agreed". He starts a mild bouncing motion and I have to bite my lip to keep from cumming too quick. His devilish smirk tells me he knows what he's doing to me.

Greg

I roll my hips astride him, his cock rubbing against all the right places inside me. I press his hands to my hips, letting him guide my movements. If I had the presence of mind, I'd realize that my movements are exactly what he has done when astride me. And the sounds he's making are much like my own.

Mycroft

I do to him what he has done to, for, me before. I grab his hips and turn us around so that I can pound into him. As I do so I grab his cock and stroke the shaft in time to my thrusts.

Greg

Without thinking, I wrap my legs around his waist as he shifts over me, the new position letting him thrust deeper than before. I gasp loudly with every stroke.

Mycroft

"Greg. Gregory." I slow down my pace so that I can concentrate on his pleasure. I find the spot that causes him to gasp and I focus on rubbing it with the head of my dick.

Greg

I arch my back and grip his biceps tightly, his change in rhythm sending ripples of pleasure through me, pushing me closer to the edge.

Mycroft

In an attempt to stretch out the experience I turn us again so he's on top. I thrust up into him in counterpoint to his rocking.

Greg

My breathing is ragged as I try to maintain a steady rhythm, rocking against him. I wrap my hand around my cock, stoking in time with his thrusts.

Mycroft

"I'm close. Too close." I put my hands on his hips and pull him down hard as I arch up. He rakes his nails down my arm and the perfect mix of pain and pleasure causes me to finally explode.

Greg

I throw my head back with a groan as I feel him pulse inside me, and in short order, my orgasm overtakes me as well. As the waves ebb, I collapse onto his shoulder, breathing hard.

Mycroft

"Dear Lord." I feel his arse pulse as we both try to settle down. I pull him down and wrap my arms around him.

Greg

"That was incredible, love. No other word for it." I breathe against his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft

I seem to have lost the ability of speech, so I simply nod. Soon as we're calmed down a bit I stand up and reach for his hand. Once we're out of the hot water I grab my clean tunic and dry him off.

Greg

I quickly grab one of the blankets and wrap it around him. "Can't have you catching your death out here..." I murmur as I use the blanket to dry him and keep him warm. I quickly slip back into my own clothes, and drape a blanket around myself, too - it has become decidedly chill, since the sun began to set. "If we hurry, we should be able to get back to our camp site - and get a nice fire going - before it's completely dark." We make sure we everything in hand, and quickly find our way back. In short order, I'm able to get a nice warm fire going, and I sit beside Mycroft on the sleeping mat.

Mycroft

"I'll miss this."

Greg

"Miss this?" I slip an arm around him and pull him close to me. "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Mycroft

"No. I'm not going anywhere without you. Daisy probably wouldn't even let me ride her if you are not present." I snuggle, I mean make myself more comfortable, into him. "I will miss the closeness of these last few days." I'm embarrassed by expressing such juvenile emotions. "How do you know where the spring is?"

Greg

I get quiet for a moment. "It's not far from the edge of the Smallwood Estate." I reply quietly.

Mycroft

"Ah. Yes. I see." The specter of her presence seems to surround us at the mention of her name.

Greg

"Why... I mean, do you not want this closeness anymore?"

Mycroft

"I want it. I will miss it is what I'm saying. You will have to return to your normal life. We will have to go back to enjoying a few stolen nights together every fortnight." I have had to make my mind stop dreaming of breakfast at my house, or picnics in the garden, or drinking Sherry as we bask by a warm fire.

Greg

"My 'normal' life? I prefer life like this... with you. There's no reason we can't have that, is there?" Oh, Gods... does he have someone at home waiting for him?

Mycroft

"You've already suffered from Society's judgement of your character. I would hate to be fodder for more. Especially now that you've overcome it." I look up into his eyes so he can see the truth in my words. "I want nothing more than to be with you. Always. But... I wouldn't have you be harmed anymore."

Greg

I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I don't give a damn what 'society' thinks. I've had my fill of that, to be honest." I lean forward and shift the fire a bit. "Besides, my current profession makes people overlook much of my personal life. One of the reasons I chose it."

Mycroft

"What are you saying?" I am not oblivious to the fact that I can be quite oblivious when emotions are involved.

Greg

"I told you, one of the reasons I joined the guard was because nothing else was available to me. Now that I've risen through the ranks a bit, and proven myself, no one cares about my life outside of work.  It's nice knowing she doesn't have that control over my life anymore."

Mycroft

"You said it began soon after the girl you loved was moved away." I have never been good for discussions based on matters of the heart but for Gregory I will try. "I may lack experience, but I make up for it in listening well. If you are willing to tell me what happened..."

Greg

"After Ginny moved away, I was heart-broken. Just... lost. My father needed help with the bakery, doing deliveries and such, so I pitched in. I was making a delivery to the Smallwood Estate – they were having some sort of big party. Natalie – she’s the head of staff for them – said that Lord and Lady Smallwood had a terrible row. Lord Smallwood had locked himself in his study, and Lady Smallwood had pretty much yelled at everyone by that afternoon. Even fired the stable boy, I heard.” I shrug. “A few days later, a messenger shows up on my father’s doorstep, telling him I’d been summoned by Lady Smallwood. I’m thinking she needs a new stable boy, and I’d been looking for work anyway, so of course, I hopped on Daisy and rode there as quickly as she could manage.”

I start shifting uncomfortably. “She did need a stable boy, but that wasn’t why she called for me. She’d seen me a few times, making deliveries, and I guess, liked what she’d seen. I found out much later that she’d offered my father money to take me in when I was younger, but he’d refused. Now that I was of age, she just decided to ‘hire’ me directly.” Mycroft looks at me, concerned. “What do you mean… ‘hire’ you?” I wave off his question and continue with my story. “Alicia knew all the right things to say – how horrible her life with Lord Smallwood was, how she would take care of me... It didn’t take much for her to talk me into her bed.” I blush. I take a deep breath. “Officially, I was the stable boy, of course. Keeping up appearances and all. But everyone knew what my real job was. Of course, I was completely besotted with her, so I didn’t care.”

“She kept me around for a few years – longer than any ‘stable boy’ she’d had before, I’m told. But one afternoon, I came across a letter from Ginny’s father – seems Alicia had given him the money to pay for Ginny’s passage. I asked Alicia about it, and she flew into a rage, slapped me, called me an ungrateful little whore. I ran – grabbed Daisy from the stable and high-tailed it back to my father’s house with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few coins in my pocket.”

Mycroft

"My poor dear Gregory." I sit up properly so I can switch positions and wrap him in my arms.

Greg

"It was weeks before I could leave the house without being afraid someone would see me. Obviously, I couldn't work for my father anymore - my very existence had a negative impact on the bakery. So, I took Daisy and left as soon as I could." I sigh. "One advantage of the guard is that they don't care about your past. I knew I'd be safe there."

Mycroft

"I remember the day I first saw you. You were training in the courtyard with the other guards. I was there because I had finished a translation for the court Doctor." It was ten years ago but I remember it as if it was merely a week ago. "You were young, golden, and a bit too scrawny."

Greg

I chuckle. "You thought I was scrawny? Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you, with all that reading you do."

Mycroft

"I was 13 years old and knew in that moment I would never be attracted to a woman. You were the Adonis in every book I had ever read. And, yes, you were scrawny." I blush as I tell him of my crush. "Sherlock even said so when he would tease me and ask about my beau."

Greg

I grin at the idea that Mycroft has had a schoolboy crush on my for so long. "I'm flattered to have even been noticed, to be honest."

Mycroft

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You well know I'm not the only one who noticed. Did you think the ehm - ladies - took a walk around the grounds ever spar day exactly at 8am for health reasons?" Not just ladies.

Greg

"I saw you with that group of 'ladies' - you were the only interesting person in the lot." Some of those 'ladies' tended to spend their nights in various bunks in the barracks - never mine, though.

Mycroft

"Lies!" I hide my head and laugh at my noticed attempts to go unnoticed. "It wasn't until I got quite intoxicated at Fathers Memorial that I finally had courage to talk to you. It was quite fortuitous for me that you stumbled over my chair."

Greg

I chuckle at the memory. "Well, I'd had a bit to drink, too... the whiskey was certainly flowing that evening. I'm sure your brother gave you an earful after seeing that..."

Mycroft

"Brother was mostly inventorying the Castle's library and relieving them of a few rare additions." He has seen enough of my embarrassing actions around Gregory.

Greg

"Luckily, the Chief guard didn't see it - I suspect I might have gotten a bit of a stern talking-to. I was _supposed_ to be working, not drinking..."

Mycroft

"Hmm. Yet you asked me if I was working. Was it interest or guilt that made you ask? It was obvious you were not there as a friend of the family."

Greg

"Well, I _had_ seen you with the ladies the previous morning," I said a bit guiltily.

Mycroft

"It is somewhat my fault since I said yes I work for a living. However, I thought we were discussing transcription services, not services in general." I am still a bit mortified at my faux pas. "Best mistake I ever made, sober or intoxicated."

Greg

I run my hand through my hair nervously. "Yeah, that was a pretty colossal misunderstanding, wasn't it? I don't regret it now, but when I figured it out, I thought for sure I'd insulted you to the point where you'd never consider me anything but a paying client."

Mycroft

"I did at first. I went home that next morning and got equally as intoxicated as the night before." Finding a note with a few pounds was a not the morning after I dreamed of.

Greg

"The drinking didn't help then, either, did it?" I said matter-of-factly.

Mycroft

"Yes. No. Maybe. Why does it matter?" Why does it matter to -you-? "It gave me enough liquid courage to return to the Castles to confront you a few days later."

Greg

"No, it didn't." I clarify for him. "It's an artificial fix on a real problem, and it never lasts." I put my arm around his shoulders. "You didn't need 'liquid courage' every time you came around, though... you must have found the real thing at some point."

Mycroft

"Excuse me? Are you saying I found the real desire to be your whore?" I try to shrug off his embrace or even push him away.

Greg

"No! That's not what I meant..." I reply quickly. "Even the money wouldn't have mattered to you, if you were truly afraid. And I've seen how some of those 'ladies' behave... you weren't that way. You tried to take care of me, and not just in bed." I let him pull away from me, but reach for his hand. "Remember that time you came to see me, and I was laid up with a black eye and a couple of bruised ribs? I never did tell you how that happened. Stevenson noticed you spending nights with me, and made some smart remarks. It was one hell of a fight, but I came out on the winning side." I grin.

Mycroft

I stare at him and determine it was the truth. "So instead you told me a half lie about it being during a sparring match." That may be forgivable. "Then why, when I did not take the money the next time, did you add it to my next total?"

Greg

"By then, I thought it was just that you needed the money, but were too proud to ask for help. I didn't want to force you or your brother to go without." I shrug.

Mycroft

"We are a matched set, are we not? One idiot determined to save the other." I relax into his hold. "In this case there are two idiots."

Greg

"I wonder if we'll manage it?" I grin

Mycroft

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes, Gregory, I believe you hide more truth in a jest than you are aware of."

Greg

I give him a dramatic, wide-eyed, innocent look. "Me? I don't hide anything." I lean over and kiss him soundly on the lips.

Mycroft

"A poker player you are not. Maybe it is because you believe your own lies. You wonder what will change when we return. You question if I will continue our arrangement now that no money will be exchanged."

Greg

"I admit, I do wonder. But I like to think you enjoy my company, and not just for the sex. I won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, though. If the only way you will see me is by payment, I can live with that."

Mycroft

"You do not see the point." Maybe he simply does not want to. "I have already told you that you will not pay me ever again. I thought that was acceptable to you..."

Greg

"So what do you think will change?" It seems to me he's as insecure about this as I am.

Mycroft

"I think... I think..." Dear Lords what do I think? "Why would it even matter? It's not as if you want more than what we have." I scoff at my stupid romantic notions. I'm almost as bad as my baby brother. "As it is, you, a Captain of the Guard should want less of my attention so that you can find yourself a wife, a mother for the kids you should have."

Greg

I sit back a bit and look at him. "How would you know what I want?" I trace a finger along his jaw, finally turning his face toward me to look him in the eye. "As a Captain of the Guard, I could have my pick of any woman I wanted, you're right. Gods know, a number of them have tried to convince me over the years. But what I want is someone to curl up with beside a roaring fire, someone I can hold at night, someone who wants to be with me because of WHO I am, not WHAT I am." My thumb moves softly across his cheekbone. "Are you my someone, Mycroft?" My voice is nearly a whisper.

Mycroft

My jaw drops and my brain comes to a complete halt. __what??__ "What?" He wants me? "Why? How?" This inability to think must be how the normal people feel. I keep looking into his eyes waiting for the punchline, the haha at the end of a joke. I see it not. "That would be foolish Gregory. You must stay at the Castle and there must be someone at the Estate to keep it running smoothly. I would be your consort, and it would please me very much, even the Duke has a male consort so that is not the concern, but what of children? What of..." There are so many things to consider. His eyes take on a sad look as his hand drops from my jaw. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I did not say no. I asked how, why." I rub my cheek against his. "I would marry you this very instance if it were possible. I worry you have not thought this through."

Greg

"I have thought about this a great deal, Mycroft. I have no land or money to pass to an heir. What would be the point?" I shrug. "Besides, I've never considered myself much of a family man. My own family turned its back on me years ago."

Mycroft

With my hands behind his neck he cannot see what my fingers are doing. "Gregory, I have to ask you one thing. It's very important."

Greg

"Ask me anything."

Mycroft

I pull my hands from his neck and place them in his. "If I were to have children, which I guarantee I will not, this would have gone to the oldest. Instead I wish it to go to you." I drop the Holmes Ring in his hand. It fits my thumb, so it should be safe to assume it would fit one of his fingers. "I can get you a proper chain for around your neck. Or you can choose not to wear it. You could put it in a box somewhe—"

Greg

I look at the ring, then at him, clearly shocked. "I can't accept this! What of your brother? Or his children, should he have any? Your family property should rightfully be theirs." I put the ring back in his hand and fold his fingers around it with my own. "Besides, I don't want you for what you have. I want you for who you are."

Mycroft

I open my hand and fiddle with it a bit before putting it in my pocket. "It is who I am. Sherlock would never want it. If you'd rather not, then just say so." I start to stand. "Daisy must be hungry. I'll grab her food."

Greg

I grab his hand and roughly pull him back down next to me. "No, your land is what you HAVE, not what you ARE." I stress to him. "I want YOU, not what you HAVE. You could be as poor as I am, and I wouldn't care."

Mycroft

"I told you that ring IS ME! It is my PAST! My PRESENT! I had hoped YOU were my FUTURE! You are insufferable!" I try to get back up, but he keeps me slightly splayed across his lap.

Greg

"Mycroft," I say quietly, cupping his face in my hands. "Listen to me. I am here, with you, now. I want to be here, with you, in the future." I kiss him softly on the lips. "Is that what you want?"

Mycroft

"Yes! You are the one not taking it!" I cease fighting and go limp. "I am saying, with this ring, that you are my family. You, and William when we find him, are the only family I have or will ever want."

Greg

"I don't need your family ring for that, Mycroft. Just stay with me, love." I kiss him again, a little more insistent.

Mycroft

I start to get lost in his kiss but end up pushing him away a bit. I shake my head to rid it of sexy thoughts and focus on this one. "Gregory. You don't understand what I mean. Never did I think I would have one to give it to."

Greg

He sounds serious. "OK, so explain it to me."

Mycroft

"Never mind my love. It is a foolish notion." I put the ring back on my thumb where it will stay for the rest of its existence.

Greg

I shrug, not really understanding what he is fussing about. "We should get some sleep, if we want to head out at first light." I put my arm around him and lie down behind him, the blankets tucked around us.

Mycroft

"Now you're mad at me."  I settle down beside him knowing I won't sleep tonight.

Greg

"I'm not mad at you, love." I nuzzle the back of his neck. "I'm just a little slow, compared to you."

Mycroft

 __Everyone is__ I turn so that we are facing each other. "How else can I explain it? It represents everything I am, why I do everything I do, family, my name, everything." I push him to his back and lay my head on his shoulder. "The only child I am likely to have is William, if he is still alive."

Greg

"Is it your heart?"

Mycroft

"You are my heart. It is simply a symbol."

Greg

"So long as I have your heart. That is the most important thing to me." I pull him closer. "The rest is... I don't care about the rest. If you need me to have it, then fine."

Mycroft

"I wanted you to want it. I wanted you to understand that it was more than a ring. As an added bonus, it -may- have been a bit so that others would see it on you. Maybe." I chuckle at the laugh caused by embarrassment of acknowledging my more hidden motive.

Greg

I nod quietly. "I think I have some leather cord in my pack - I will string it around my neck in the morning, if that suits." Working with my hands as I do, wearing a ring on my finger all the time isn't terribly practical. "Now go to sleep, love." I kiss the top of his head. "We need to go get your brother home tomorrow."

Mycroft

"You are quite confident we will find him. How far are we from a Village or encampment?"

Greg

"There's a village about a half-day ride from here, but we're likely to encounter outlying settlement before that." I yawn. "This camp is only a couple weeks old - more recent than the cave. So I think we're catching up."

Mycroft

I put my leg over him as well as my arm. "Hmm. If you insist."

Greg

"Yes, I insist. I may be slow in most things, but I think I have the edge on you in tracking someone." I whisper in his ear. "Now go to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

Greg

I start to feel a bit chill and open my eyes to find the sky has begun to turn grey with sunrise, and our fire is almost completely out. Slipping out from under the blankets, I tuck them firmly around Mycroft's slender form, and tend to the fire a bit, getting it just hot enough for me to make some tea.

"Mycroft, wake up." I lean over and kiss him on the temple. "We need to get on the trail. I'm making some tea, and I think there's a bit of cheese left." If we're out after tonight, I may have to do a bit of hunting.

Mycroft

My eyes barely open to his voice. "Yes I'll make tea in a moment." I finally got to sleep just as the birds started their incessant chirping.

Greg

"I've made tea. Come get some." I smile at him. He's so used to taking care of me that the very idea I can do things for myself - and for him - is foreign to him.

Mycroft

I open my eyes and sit up as he hands me a cup of tea. It's too early for bad tea so I must hope it turned out better than the fish. "This is decent." I wave off the food. Eating in the morning has never been easy for me.

Greg

"Decent. Such glowing praise." I smirk at him as I pop a piece of cheese into my mouth. "I'll save some of the cheese for you for later - I know you don't eat first thing. But I expect you to eat later." I get up from the fire and check Daisy over. "If you can roll up the bedding, we can get moving."

Mycroft

"I can and I shall. Where are we heading?" The map in our library had met with a disaster at the hands of a bored baby brother many years ago. Getting a new one was never a priority.

Greg

"The trail seems to lead over that hill, but still in the general direction of the river. When we get to the top of the hill, I may be able to get a better vantage point." I take Daisy by the reins and look over at him. "Walk or ride?"

Mycroft

"I prefer the view from down here." I tie the bedding onto Daisy’s back. I am proud of the skills I have acquired over the last few days. __Sherlock would be so –__ If he is alive and well he would laugh at my pride in my new talents.

Greg

"You've got another easy day, then, old girl." I scratch Daisy's cheek as I start off down the trail, Mycroft beside me, and Daisy following along behind. We make decent headway before the forest starts to thin a bit, and I have more difficulty finding signs that someone has been through. I hand Mycroft Daisy's reins. "I'm going to climb up that rock outcropping and see if I can get a feel for where we are, and a likely direction he might have continued." At least, where the forest might be willing to show me signs again.

Mycroft

I look at the trees and have a hard time figuring out how he will be able to see above them. "I believe I smell smoke."

Greg

I scramble up the rocks - not an easy climb, but just the sort of challenge I like. With only a few scrapes, I manage to haul myself up to the top, where I have a decent view. "I can see smoke - off to the north a bit." I yell down to him. I look around a bit more, and see that to the north, the forest stays thin, so I won't be finding any signs of someone's passing - we'll just have to keep going in that direction and hope the smoke is connected to a campfire, or better, a cottage.  With a significant amount of slipping, I quickly come back down the rocks.

Mycroft

I check him for injuries from his slip down the out cropping. "I could have told you I smelled smoke from the north. How far do you suppose we are?" I estimate we are an hour's walk at most.

Greg

"Maybe an hour or two." I reply, brushing off some of the dust. "Should be an easy walk - the forest thins a bit in that direction. Trail will be harder to follow, though. You need a break, or are you good to continue?"

Mycroft

"Let’s continue." I tug Daisy’s rein to get her started walking again. "What do you think we'll find?'

Greg

I walk alongside him, letting him lead Daisy as we head north. "I'm hoping we find a camp, or even a cottage. There's obviously someone out there. Maybe your brother is with them, or they've at least seen him.

Mycroft

After we walk for quite some time I see smoke from a chimney. There are a few smaller buildings around it, one is obviously a garden house.

Greg

When we get to the edge of the clearing, I take Daisy's reins from Mycroft and tie her to a tree near a nice grassy patch. "Let's go see if maybe the person in this cottage has seen your brother recently." I grab my cloak from Daisy's back and put it around my shoulders, and stride up to the door.

I knock firmly on the door, and it opens quickly, a beautiful woman answers.   
  
Irene

 "Yes, Captain? May I help you?" I say in a sweet voice. _This one is almost as handsome as the young blond man_ I think to myself.  
  
Greg

I clear my throat. "Good afternoon, Mrs... erm..."  
  
Irene

"It's Miss. Irene Adler. You may call me Irene." I smile at him seductively.  


Greg

"Right. Have you seen a young man in the area? Tall, slender, dark curly hair, blue eyes?" I try to focus on the task at hand.

Mycroft

I watch the two interact. The sexual tension is disgustingly obvious.

Irene

 "Why, no. Haven't seen anyone out this way in months." I reply smoothly. "Would you like to come in? I have a pot of stew on, if you and your... friend... are hungry." I look over his shoulder at the skinny man behind him. _Not at all my taste, but he can be easily taken care of. He might even be useful for a while._  
  
Greg

I look back at Mycroft for a moment. "No, no thank you, Miss Adler. We need to keep looking for him." I take a step back nervously - something about this woman just doesn't feel right. "If you do happen to see him, can you find a way to get a message to the town magistrate? That's where we'll be heading next, I think."  
  
Irene

 "I can certainly try, Captain." _Not a chance_

Mycroft

As we leave the area I tug Gregory’s arm and pull him to the side of the shed. "Sherlock has been here but he’s recently left. I saw his flask on her table and these footprints leading into the forest are his." There is another set of prints to the side that makes me worry.

Greg

I take his arm and walk quickly back to the edge of the clearing where Daisy is tied. "Let's wait here a bit. She can't see us easily if we head that way a bit" I point to a small copse of brush. "If he's been here recently, and is on foot, then he might come back."

Mycroft

The Sun has barely moved when Sherlock comes out if the woods with a small blonde man. They are pulling a sled behind them with the remains of a freshly killed deer. I go to stand and yell when Gregory puts his arm around me with his hand over my mouth.

Greg

"Wait, Mycroft... We should approach with some caution. I'm not sure who the other man is, but I'm fairly certain he's armed, since they're bringing in a deer." I instruct him to wait with Daisy while I go introduce myself to the pair.

John

“Who the Hell are you?" I stand between Lock and the guy that came out of the woods. "What do you want?'

Greg

"Take it easy, sir." I walk toward them slowly, keeping my hands visible. "I'm looking for Sherlock." I nod at the younger man, who is obviously Mycroft's brother.

John

"Why do you want him?" My hand is on my knife hilt ready to defend Sherlock. "And I repeat, who the Hell are you?"

Greg

"Name's Greg Lestrade. I'm a Captain of the Guard, and have been hired by Mycroft Holmes to track down his younger brother." I stop a few yards away from them, still well away from the house.

John

I look behind me to Sherlock but he doesn't seem to care about the encounter at all. "Well...? You know this guy or not?" I ask but get no response other than a shrug. Turning back to the Guard I pull my knife out a bit. "The same Mycroft that left him for dead?? That Mycroft?? You need to leave. Now."

Greg

I tense, ready to bolt if necessary. "Look, Sherlock, your brother's been looking for you. Your stepmother is... well, there's no gentle way for me to put this really. She's dead. Mycroft feels awful about what she made him do, and asked me to find you, to try to make amends." I see a range of emotions cross Sherlock's face, so I continue. "My camp is just beyond the edge of the clearing." I nod toward where Daisy is visible (but Mycroft is not). Think about it. Your brother wants you back, desperately. If you're willing, come to my camp."

Sherlock

I look at the guard, fairly shocked by what he's just said. "Let me consider. If I've not come to you by mid-day tomorrow, I suggest you leave, before the owner of this land finds you." I motion to John that we should continue with our task, ignoring the guard as he turns and walks back in the direction of his camp.

John

Sherlock starts to saunter off. "What the ever-loving... Get back here!" When he turns around I see something sad in his eyes. "Come on love. We'll take the deer in then talk." I push all the anger as far down as possible so I can focus on him.

Sherlock

I turn and shrug. "I just... need a moment. I'll meet you around back. I'd like you to show me how to properly skin that doe." I walk quietly toward the garden, where I take a seat on the bench there. I close my eyes and wander through my memories for a while.

John

After bringing the deer round back, and checking out the boot prints, I go and find Lock in the garden. "There were two sets of footprints." I sit down next to him and wait for an eventual response.

Sherlock

"Two sets? Are you sure? Maybe they were both that guard's tracks...  Or maybe there's another guard with him."

John

"There’s someone with him." I shrug and wait for him to process all the information.

Sherlock

"It's not uncommon for guards to travel in groups, John. There's safety in numbers, especially in a forest such as this one." I look at him somewhat numbly.

John

I stand up, go behind him, open my cloak, and wrap my arms around him. "I'm here for you Lock." I kiss his head before I start petting his hair.

Sherlock

I am confused by the emotional turmoil in my head. "I always thought she was my mother. Neither Father nor Mycroft ever told me otherwise. Knowing she wasn't explains a lot of things, actually. But it still bothers me that she's dead. Should it still bother me?" I ask him.

John

All I can do is hold him, his head against my chest. "If you're sad you're sad. It's ok." The bitch tried to kill him. Well, she had him killed, or tried to have him killed. In any matter I'm glad she's gone.

Sherlock

"What should I do, John? Should I speak to my brother, iron things out? His letter sounded remorseful, and he did send someone to look for me..." I lean into him, my eyes closed.

John

"Are you serious? He tried to kill you." He sent a Guard out to find him. A guard! "Maybe he wants to make sure you're dead." Maybe I should take care of the guards.

Sherlock

"Don't you think if he really wanted me dead, I would be by now? He could have poisoned the bread or whiskey, or just killed me outright." I rub my hand over his. "No, I think Mycroft was just trying to keep me away from Mummy."

John

"Hmm." It hurts my heart with how little love he's had that attempted murder is so easily forgivable. "Let's go in love." I feel eyes on us and want to get him out of danger as soon as possible.

Sherlock

"All right. Irene is probably waiting on us." I get up from the bench and take his hand, letting him lead me indoors.

John

Once inside I see Irene pouring something into the stew. She has a lot of great spices that make even the blandest food taste good. "Lock and I will be in the room if you won't be needing it right now."

Irene

"Dinner will be ready soon. Sherlock, did you find the herbs I asked you to get me? I'll be needing them later."

John

"Later, Irene. He and I need to talk." I pull him into her room and sit his pliable body on the bed. He seems to have stopped reacting to anything.

Sherlock

I set my bag on Irene's chair to her to figure out what I'd found, and let John pull me into the bedroom. He sits next to me on the bed, and I curl up against him. "It seems like forever since I saw my brother."

John

I pull him in and rub up and down his back. "Tell me about him." Maybe if I know more I will be able to understand why he can forgive so easily.

Sherlock

"Mycroft was always taking care of me. Bringing me books, sneaking me sweets when Mummy wouldn't let me have any. One night, after Father died, I ate some bad meat, and was terribly sick for days. Mycroft cleaned me up, held me, made me some clear broth when I could finally eat again. He gave up so much to take care of me." I look up at John. "He didn't want me dead. It's just not logical."

John

"He sounds more like a dad than an older brother." Maybe I should at least talk with the bastard before I kill him. "Do you want to see him?'

Sherlock

"Wait a minute... when did that guard say Mummy died?"

John

"A month ago, I believe.”  There's something important about that piece of information that's been nagging at me. "Why?"

Sherlock

"That can't be." I look at him, wide-eyed. "She had dinner with us the night that Mycroft left me in the woods. That was only... how long have we been here?" My voice is nearly a whisper.

John

"Four, maybe five days. Maybe the guard was wrong?" Or worse, maybe he was right. "Oh bloody hell."

Sherlock

I look at him in alarm. "This doesn't make any sense." I struggle to reconcile the conflicting information.

John

"Dammit all. She's been drugging us." I nudge him aside so I can go tell that --woman-- off.

Sherlock

"John, wait!" I grab his arm roughly. "You can't do that. She's likely to just poison us if she finds out that we know she's drugged us." I say in a rough whisper. "We need to wait until dark, then sneak away... find that guard."

John

"I don't want to play nice with her. Don't you know any tricks to take her out? I mean, not kill her, but...?" Sherlock pulls me back down into the bed and I land with a thump. "Maybe kill her a little bit." He gets the gleam in his eye I've learn so associate with a devilish idea usually involving sex or poison.

Sherlock

"I could, perhaps, make sure she sleeps VERY soundly." I start going through my mental catalog of herbs, thinking about what I have quick access to in her kitchen. There are a few combinations that might work and might not be terribly obvious to her. "That would be helpful when we leave, after all."

John

"Let's go get them now. I'll distract her while you take what we'll need. We should ask her if she's seen anyone nearby. I'm sure they would've come here first and asked about you." Before I get up I roll him onto his back and kiss him. "I will not ever let anyone hurt you again. Got it?"

Sherlock

"Ever the protector, you are." I grin as I kiss him back, combing my fingers through his hair.

John

"Your Knight in not so shiny armor." Our quick kiss turns languid and sweet. I move to straddle him and grind our hips together. In the back of my mind I wonder if the amazing sex has been a part of the reason we didn't realize so much time had passed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock

"I thought you were going to distract her..." I chuckle, but not resisting in the least.

John

In an attempt to call his bluff I halt the kiss and lay next to him. "Any suggestions? Maybe I could go out there wearing only a sheet?" Maybe I'm still a bit upset at him walking out with nothing but a small towel. Maybe.

Sherlock

"You will do no such thing. I don't trust her THAT much." The very idea of him walking around half-naked in front of that woman...

John

"But you went out in less. You think I trust her that much?" I put my hand on his chest and play with the buttons of his shirt. "I want to be the only one who sees your beautiful body." I slip his shirt to either side and run my hand down to his waist. "I want to be the only one to touch you." My hand goes under his vest and up towards his nipples. "To taste you." I scoot closer so I can nibble on his ear. "To worship you."

Sherlock

"Mmmm." I twist under his hands. "That was before." I mumble. "It's different now."

John

I laugh at his adorable attempt at deflection. "It was yesterday." I straddle him again and push his shirt off his shoulder.

Sherlock

"Are you sure? We recently discovered that our hostess has skewed our impression of the passage of time, remember?" I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips.

John

"Good point." Speaking of points... I lift up his vest and begin to lick from his navel to his nipple pushing his vest up as I go.

Sherlock

"I think we should... " I completely lose my train of thought as he drags his lips up my body. I lean up a bit and finish pulling off my vest with a chuckle.

John

"What should we do my love?" I trace my nails down his chest, past his belly, to the buckle of his belt. I undo it slowly as I move on to teasing his other nipple. "What do you want to do?"

Sherlock

"What we -should- do..." I arch my back so he can pull off my belt "and what I -want- to do are not the same thing." I lean up and nip at his chest.

John

I move aside the fly of his pants and put my hand inside. "Tell me what you want. Do you just want it or do you need it?"

Sherlock

I gasp as he wraps his warm hand around my rapidly-hardening cock. "I... I..." _dammit, somehow he's robbed me of speech again..._

John

"You what?" I slide my arse further down his legs. I lean as if to suck his dick but I only breathe hot breath on it. I tug his trousers to completely strip him stopping briefly to remove his shoes. "Damn you're gorgeous." I grab my own member and stroke it a few times while I look him up head to toe. How did a simple wounded soldier get to lucky?

Sherlock

I seize the moment and reach up to grab his tunic. "You are entirely too dressed," I growl, pulling the tunic and vest off in one movement. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, I grab his arse and pull him to me, licking over his stiff nipples.

John

I put my hands in his hair and tug. "What about the rest of me?" I unbuckle my belt and kick off my shoes but leave the rest for him to do.

Sherlock

The tug of my hair pulls my head back, and I look at him, eyes sparkling. I rest my thumbs just inside his waistband. "Oh, these?"

John

His teasing, while usually delightful, is not on the agenda right now. "Only if you want me to throw you down on the bed and fuck you." My voice is a husky growl.

Sherlock

My eyes widen a bit, and I curl my thumbs into his waistband and pull, letting his trousers and pants fall to the floor. "Promise?" My voice is almost a whisper.

John

I push his shoulders down as I get on top of him. "Have I lied to you yet? I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'll make you feel so good you'll be able to think of nothing but me." I run my thumb along his bottom lip. "I want to hear my name come out of those pretty lips of yours."

Sherlock

The commanding tone in his voice makes me shiver. "I suppose that can be arranged." I reply. I drag my nails over his thighs lightly, teasing.

John

"You’re still thinking. Hmm I must be doing something wrong." I grab the oil, that now lives in easy reach under the pillow, and put a dollop on my palm. I stroke his shaft a few times before I let it go and grab my own. "I wonder what is the best way to get that brilliant brain of your to stop."

Sherlock

I whimper when he lets go of my cock. "I thought you liked my brilliant brain..." I pout.

John

"I love your brilliant brain as much as that brilliant mouth of yours. Right now however, I only want one working." I lay my chest on his and rub it upwards until my hips hit his shoulders. I grab his wrists and hold them above his head. My weeping cock touches his lips.

Sherlock

"Only one working?" I stick out my tongue and stroke over his head lightly.

John

I tip my hips forward so my head wipes across his lips. "Just the one. No thoughts other than us, right here, right now." I growl a bit when he barely touches the head.

Sherlock

"But what about..." The silky smooth skin against my lips interrupts that thought, and I swirl my tongue over it.

John

"No thoughts other than me, us, your pleasure." I feed the head into his mouth when he opens it up and puts his tongue out.

Sherlock

I consider protesting that I'm more concerned with his pleasure, but in my current position, that's fairly difficult. Instead I suck him into my mouth, my tongue running over the underside of his cock the way I know he likes.

John

I let up some pressure off his wrists. My head goes back as I groan at the talent of his mouth. "Gods how did you become so good so quick."

Sherlock

I pull my mouth off him with a grin, my tongue licking over his slit. "I have a very good teacher." I say quickly before taking him in again, a bit further.

John

"You are the best pupil." I briefly get lost in a fantasy of Lock wearing a school uniform, me in my BAF uniform, doing all sorts of naughty things on top a desk. "Now you're distracting me. Bad boy." I smile a bit so he knows I'm not really upset. "Since this obviously isn't shutting you up let's try something else."

Sherlock

A smile lights in my eyes (since my mouth is currently otherwise occupied), determined to keep him right where I have him.

John

He lifts his head up to take in more of me and starts sucking me harder. I rock my hips mildly making sure I don't choke him in any way.

Sherlock

I am watching the blissful look on his face as he rocks his hips, letting me take more into my mouth, when suddenly he pulls away entirely, climbing off my chest and laying beside me, finally letting go of my wrists to stroke himself suggestively.

John

I look at Sherlock and wait for him to figure out what I want. "Deduce me." I continue to play with my cock and run my free hand up my chest.

Sherlock

With a sly smile, I climb over him, sliding my body down his, kissing my way down his chest and stomach, smoothing my thumbs over his hip bones as I brush my stubbled cheek over his cock.

John

I hmm as he goes lower on me. I let go of my cock and put that now free hand in his hair. I comb my fingers through it and watch the curls bounce back each time. "What else do you deduce about me tonight?" He presses down hard on my hips. "Brilliant."

Sherlock

"Now, John." I say seriously, my words interspersed with licks along his cock. "I can only do one thing at a time" *lick* "Do you want me to talk, or..." I take him as far as I can into my mouth, my tongue still working against him as he just touches the back of my throat.

John

"No. No no no. No talking." I can feel my head hit his throat and shudder when he swallows around it. His nails dig into my hips making me groan in pure pleasure. The thought of wearing his marks for the next few days has me closer than I would normally be right now.

Sherlock

My own dick is begging for attention, so I reach down to stroke it, moaning around John's cock in the process.

John

His mouth is doing wonders for me. When I look down and see him playing with himself my cock throbs hotly. "Sher. Sherlock. That's so hot." I can see his arm as he plays with himself and his arse flexes.

Sherlock

I pull my mouth off him slowly, and start stoking him with my free hand. "I believe" I gasp with each stroke. "you promised throw me down on the bed and fuck me." My eyes twinkle mischievously.

John

I lock my legs around him and flip him on his back with my arse on his chest. "A promise is a promise." I work my way down to his body licking, nipping, and sucking as I go. I spread his legs with my own. I gently scratch my nails from his thighs down to his knees that I lift to hook around my shoulders. "Let me see you stroke that sweet cock of yours."

Sherlock

I am most happy to oblige him, and close my eyes with a moan as my hand moves over the hard flesh. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel him watching me with rapt attention.

John

I slide a hand behind his balls to see how loose he still is from the sex we had up against the tree just a few hours ago. "You're not too sore are you?" I want him so bad but I won't hurt him.

Sherlock

I shiver as his fingers slide over my rim. "No... not sore." I breathe.

John

Scooting my knees closer to him causes his legs to lift even higher. I grab a pillow to put under his lower back so he doesn't strain himself. I make as I position myself at his opening. Slowly I sink in til I'm balls deep. "Still doing good? No pain?" He's tight and still slicked up. "Tell me when I can move."

Sherlock

I don't think I ever tire of this feeling, of this fullness. I rock my hips slightly against him, and resume stroking myself with a shiver. "Mmmm... fuck me til I can't think anymore, John..." I growl.'

John

I put my hands on the back of his knees and push them even closer to his chest. He's so flexible I could fold him in half if I wanted to. I give him a few shallow thrusts before I start really pounding into him. My balls hit his arse each time I bottom out.

Sherlock

I'm about to complain that he's being too gentle, too slow, when he starts thrusting into me with earnest. Rough enough to take my breath away, but not rough enough to hurt me. My John... my perfect John. I grab a handful of his hair and pull him down to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip.

John

As I kiss him I put my hands on his arse and lift it up higher. Soon our kiss is more a mingling of breath becomes I'm focusing all my strength on trying to actually fuck him into the mattress. "Baby. I'm close. So close." I bite down on his clavicle in an attempt to stave off my cumming. His dick is trapped between us, being rubbed in turns by my abs and his chest.

Sherlock

His teeth on my skin is like a lightning bolt, and I arch into him with a whine. I shift my legs a little, locking my ankles around his waist. Between him pounding into me, rubbing all the right places inside me, and my dick being stroked by our flesh, I'm not far from the edge myself.

John

He tightens his arse around my cock and I lose control. I shift up and pull his arse into me as I thrust into him. I try to contain myself but end up practically shouting as I fill him up with cum again. Before I have a moment to feel bad I see his own semen shoot out his dick and my penis is locked in by his own spasms of pleasure.

Sherlock

I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him as he collapses limply on my heaving chest. "Mmmmm" is the only sound I can manage.

John

"YuP." I pop the p sound as he does often enough. I lift my head and kiss the closes part I can reach which happens to be the same spot I bite earlier. "Oops." My smile takes away any credibility that I may have meant it as an apology.

Sherlock

I chuckle at his facetious apology, and let him unravel himself from my limbs.

John

Mmm "Sex and everything aside, I love you." I lay on my stomach feeling completely relaxed.


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock

"John?" I ask quietly as I grab a flannel to clean up with. "Mmm?" he responds. "I want to go home. Come home with me."

John

All of a sudden I am wide awake. "What do you mean? Home? With you?" His face falls. "No no no that's not what I mean. I'll go anywhere with you. But by home you mean that place with your Mum and brother?? They tried to kill you! It isn't safe."

Sherlock

"But Mummy's dead now. At least, that's what guard told us." I have no reason to distrust the man. "And my brother wouldn't have sent someone looking for me if he really wanted me dead...  And besides, if you come with me, you'd be there to protect me, if I'm wrong." I plead with my eyes.

John

"Dammit All. That's not playing fair." He is more than aware of how protective I am of him. "What if I hadn't stumbled into that cave last week? You'd be dead and it would be your brother’s fault. He as good as killed you." Rubbing my hands over my face does nothing to clear away the confusion his request gives me. "And who knows the guard could easily be lie if he's paid enough.'

Sherlock

"You were right about Irene. She can't be trusted." I lean up on my elbow and look down at him. "We need to get away anyway. I want to see my brother, talk to him. If after that, you decide I'm still not safe, then we'll move on."

John

Turning to my side I grab his hand in mine. "Promise me? Promise that if I don't think it's safe that we won't go back?"

Sherlock

"After I have talked to him. I need to hear his explanation from his own lips." I nod.

John

"I don't think I'll ever be able to give you an Estate, or all the books, or even guarantee you'll always have a comfortable bed to sleep in... But I promise you this: you will always have a home with me. Wherever you go is my home." I'd follow him anywhere, and most likely will have to drag him out of a few places as well.

Sherlock

"I believe we started this afternoon with the thought that you were going to distract Irene while I collected a few things from the kitchen." I look at him with a smile, my finger tracing little designs along his chest. "We got distracted ourselves."

John

"I was thinking ‘bout that. I could ask Irene to show me what parts of the deer she wants preserved. You can get the potions then. After you're done and she comes back in you can meet me outside. We'll leave while she thinks we're cleaning the carcass." It seemed a safe enough plan that even Sherlock shouldn't be able to put himself in danger.

Sherlock

"That might work. If it doesn't, we can move to plan B." I make a mental list of the herbs and tinctures I want to liberate from the kitchen. "We will, however, need to get out of bed." I say with a grin

John

"No." I groan and put my arm over my eyes but can't hide the smirk. "That is a bad idea."

Sherlock

I poke him gently in the ribs. "YeP. We have to get up." I swing my legs off the bed, getting to my feet. Grabbing my own clothes off the floor, I toss his clothes at him.

John

"But I thought you loved me?" I grab my clothes and tug them on.

Sherlock

I lean over and give him a peck on the lips, escaping just before he can pull me back into bed. "I do love you. But we must."

John

"Fine." I slap his arse on the way out of the bedroom. "Irene, why don't you come show me what parts of the deer you want to keep preserved.'

Irene

"Sure, John. Sherlock, be a dear and keep an eye on the stew for me? I don't want it to burn." I follow John out back.

Sherlock

I stand by the cooking pot while they leave. Once they're out of sight, I slip into the kitchen and grab a few bottles from the cabinet, and pull a few stalks from the drying herb bundles hanging there. I have everything tucked into my collection bag and have returned to innocently stirring the stew by the time they return.

John

"You’re welcome Irene. Glad I could help." Sherlock is stirring the stew so I'm sure he's done his part. "You ready to learn how to clean a kill properly?" I grab another knife for him and slip his flask into my pocket.

Sherlock

I nod and hand the ladle back to Irene so she can tend to the stew. Grabbing my coat, I follow him 'round back. "We should at least care of the parts she wanted, yes? And a bit for ourselves? I'd hate for the whole animal to go to waste."

John

"Agreed. We should take plenty for ourselves but I'm not worried bout what she wants." There's a snap to my voice despite the fact that I don't want to be jealous of the attention he gives Irene.

Sherlock

"I know she tried to seduce us, and has been drugging us, but on the other hand, she's also kept us warm, fed, and ALIVE for the past month. Surely leaving her the cuts she's asked for isn't too much trouble?" I'm only trying to be fair to her. I've learned quite a bit from her, after all.

John

I take out the heart, eyes, tongue, and liver and throw them into a pan. "Fine. There. Happy?"

Sherlock

I watch carefully as John carves out several choice cuts of venison, wrapping them carefully in cheesecloth and tucking into his bag. "We should go," I whisper to him a bit urgently. "The sun is setting. We'll not find the guard’s camp easily in the dark."

John

"I watched him head west. Remember there's going to be at least two, maybe more. You need to stay hidden til the coast is clear." We slowly make our way out of sight from That Woman's cottage. "Before you get all too thankful for her hospitality, you should wonder why she wanted to keep us there." Sometimes he's too naive about people's motives. It's endearing and frustrating in equal parts.

Sherlock

"I think her attempt at seduction made it abundantly clear what she wanted at first. Beyond that, I think we both proved ourselves useful." I shrug. "Perhaps she was just lonely. I remember what that's like." I say wistfully, taking his hand and letting him lead the way.

John

All I can do is nod. He makes a good point but I still think she had something more sinister in mind. "If you insist."

 

Greg

Mycroft is fast asleep on our bedroll, when I hear a rustling in the brush nearby.

John

On the way to the meeting site Sherlock confirms that Captain Lestrade is who he says he is. Out of respect for his status, and not wanting Sherlock to be hurt accidentally, I make sure to make some noise before I enter the camp. "Captain." I nod at him curtly.

Greg

I look up when the man enters the clearing where we've set up camp. "Is Sherlock with you?"

John

"If I say no?" I stand at battle ready position.

Greg

"Then I'll know he doesn't want to see his brother, and I'll be able to get an early start tomorrow." I say simply, still crouched by the small fire. "Want something to drink? I can make tea, or I've got a little wine left, if you want." I might as well try to be friendly.

John

Before I can decide if it's safe Sherlock appears in the clearing. "Dammit. I told you to stay put!"

Sherlock

"Captain" I greet the silver-haired man by the fire. "I would like to see my brother. Will you take me to him?"

Greg

I'm about the answer, when I hear Mycroft stir behind me.

Mycroft

Standing beside Gregory I speak to Sherlock for the first time in over a month. "Hello, Brother Mine." A quick visual scan tells me he is not only healthy but looks better than he has in a long time if ever.

Sherlock

"Brother." I nod curtly. "Can we talk? Privately?"

John

"What?? No." I look at Sherlock with shock. "I don't trust him or his guard."

Mycroft

"You have no reason to trust me. Mayhaps if we stay within your line of sight?" Trust is something that will take me a lifetime to earn back.

Sherlock

I look pleadingly at John for a moment. "Please, John, we don't be far. I explained to you - I need to do this. If it makes you feel any better, make sure he's unarmed."

Greg

I'm more worried about Sherlock's friend - John, he calls him - than about Sherlock harming either of us. I nod to Mycroft.

John

Knowing if I get close to the bastard I'm likely to punch him I decide instead to trust Lock. "Stay in sight. Know this Mycroft Holmes: if you try anything, --anything--, your death will be slow and painful"

Mycroft

I nod in acknowledgement of his statement and start walking to a visible clearing nearby.

Sherlock

I follow my brother to the small clearing, and sit down on a rock. "I read your letter." I begin.

Mycroft

"Mummy was going to kill you. I did the only thing I could think of. She thought you dead and I was disposing the body." I shudder at the memory of hoisting an unconscious Sherlock first to the wagon then to the cave. "My intent was to return the next day, but the snow storm..." My stomach clenches and threatens to expel the small amount I was able to force myself to eat.

Sherlock

"If John hadn't found me that first night..." I shudder at the thought. "She would have been right. And it would have been at your hand."

Mycroft

Unable to hold eye contact I look down at my shoes. "I know. I failed you. Whatever retribution you want is yours for the taking." Now I look up. "Including my life."

Sherlock

I look at him in shock. "I-I can't do that, brother. You've already sacrificed so much for me. Don't think I don't know that it was you taking care of me all these years, not our parents." I consider reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder, but worry what John and the Guard captain might think, and how they might react. "The guard with you... he told us Mummy is dead. What happened to her?"

Mycroft

"She met with an accident the day after you disappeared." I shrug my shoulders and let him assume what he wish about her demise and who took care of him. "Then I give you the lands and anything of worth."

Sherlock

"Surely you'll want to give the lands to your heirs?" I notice he was not wearing his signet ring. That means he's given the ring to another... perhaps he's chosen a wife? It seems unbelievable, but not impossible.

Mycroft

"No. No I do not think so." He is as yet unaware of my new relationship status. "You may have it and give to yours with my heart felt blessing.'

Sherlock

I fumble for the right words. "I will have no heirs to give it to." I say quietly, glancing over at John, who is watching us intently, as though waiting for something to happen. I look back at Mycroft, as recognition flashes across his face. "The only thing I want is to have my brother back."

Mycroft

A laugh escapes me. "Well aren't we the perfect pair. Both in love with a man with no heirs in sight. Oh how Mummy would roll in her grave, shallow as it is."

Sherlock

I chuckle along with him. "She was always disappointed in us, even without knowing that. Knowing she wasn't my real mother explained a lot. I only wish you or father had said something sooner. Perhaps things would have been different."

Mycroft

"Water and bridges, Brother dear." It wouldn't have mattered and him knowing would have made things between those two worse.

Sherlock

"Likely true." I rise to my feet. "I want to come home, Mycroft. Am I welcome?"

Mycroft

"It is your home to do with as you wish." I will stand by my vow that all of value is now his. "The question is may I come visit you? Or will I be rightfully attacked if I come on your land?"

Sherlock

I shake my head. "You will always be welcome. It is as much your home as mine, and always shall me." I take the chance and put my hand on his shoulder, and watch as John stiffens, alert to our movements. "I believe that your actions were not of your own choice, but that you were unable to disobey her command. John, however, may need convincing."

Mycroft

My hand goes on top his arm. "Thank you. It is an honor you will allow me to come by." I see Gregory and Sherlocks beau both in an attack stance. "Perhaps we should return to our men before they do any damage."

Sherlock

"Brother, one last question... how long have I been missing?"

Mycroft

What a weird question. "Five long weeks. Thirty-five days of me being convinced I killed my baby brother."

Sherlock

My eyes widen. "FIVE WEEKS?" Surely there must be a mistake. John and I had both been certain it had been a week or less, until the Guard captain mentioned Mummy's death being over a month ago. "How can that be?"

Mycroft

He seemed perplexed by my answer to his simple question. "I know you are not one to understand the Sun and Sky but even you know that each time the Sun rises, in the East by the way, a new day begins. There have been thirty-five of those since you've been gone."

John

Sherlock shouts and I rush to his side with my knife out in front of me to protect him from his murdering brother. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Greg

When John moves to Sherlock's side in a defensive stance, I assume a similar stance in front of Mycroft.

Sherlock

My eyes still wide, I look at John incredulously. "It's been FIVE WEEKS! She kept us for FIVE WEEKS!" I nearly shout.

John

"What? It's only been five days." That can't be possible. "What's the date today?" I glance at the guard noticing his perfected defense pose.

Mycroft

Greg and I share a look of confusion. "Today is the Tenth of April. What's wrong?"

John

 I share a look with Lock. "No. You must be mistaken. It's not even March 10th." First he tries to kill his brother and now the posh git can't even be honest about a date.

Greg

"Truly, it's well into the spring. Where have you two been?"

Sherlock

"We were with Irene... Miss Adler..." I'm at a loss to explain further

Mycroft

"I've heard of that woman. Rumors say she was banished from the Kingdom for trying to black mail his Highness." Always good to know where a intelligent ally can be found. "I am in her debt for keeping you hale and hearty."

John

I had not thought of it that way.

Sherlock

My curiosity about the Woman surges, but instead of asking about her, I nod at Greg. "I suppose I am to consider you my brother, as well?" I smile, motioning at the Holmes ring on the leather cord around his neck. "Well, then, brothers, let's leave this place."

\----::::----::::----::::----

Having four men and only one horse makes for a long walk home. When they arrived, Mycroft followed through on his vow and all Holmes properly and wealth was officially given to Sherlock despite his fight against is. John and Sherlock lived a long and love filled life together. Mycroft moved into Greg's rooms at the Castle but spent every day at the Holmes Estate teaching various subjects to the children Sherlock saved after they lost their parents. Greg soon became the personal guard to the new Kings consort and spent his nights laughing, arguing, and loving his life partner.

As for Irene... That's a tale for another time.

The End.


End file.
